


Coming Home

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 78,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Season 7 A/U Spike returns a changed demon. Can Buffy join forces with him to defeat the latest threat? New characters, new baddies! NC-17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

ONE

  
Buffy made her way through the cemetery by memory. Slayer senses extended, mind withdrawn, she unconsciously traced an alternate route from the ones she had already used this week. It was one of the many rules of survival she had employed regularly for years, done routinely, without thinking. She never stopped to consider the irony of how she protected her life with every move, when she constantly found herself pondering the worth of that which she protected.

Patrolling used to be fun. Not always. Not every night. But when she thought back now, she remembered a low feeling of excitement, the anticipation of not knowing what was going to be thrown her way. Unfortunately, it had nothing to do with the demons she was hunting. It had to do with the demon she hunted with. Buffy sighed as once again her thoughts turned to Spike. He had been gone three months. There had been no word, no sign, no rumors of him amongst the undead underground - he had simply disappeared from her life. For the umpteenth time in those three months, she not only thought of how much she missed him, but she felt it as well.

"What's the matter pretty one? Are you lonely?" Buffy whirled around, automatically falling into a fighting stance as a stake seemed to magically appear in her hand from one of her numerous hiding places.

"Oh goody! Finally, a chance to talk about my personal problems with a disgusting, dead smelling fledgling! How lucky can a girl get?"

"You better hope your luck holds out little girl. I care not what you think of me - and I am no fledgling," he said. Buffy watched unmoving as he approached her, his body stretched full out as he performed three rolling flips. He moved with fluid grace as he landed with the tips of his toes on the tombstone two feet in front of her. He crouched low until he was eye level with her, then waited like a bird on its perch, tilting his head quizzically to the left.

Buffy raised her eyebrow at his strange pose. "Okay, a strong seven for the acrobatics, an eight point five for the landing, and an extra half-point for the freak factor. Unfortunately, the point scoring portion of your evening has come to an end - a dead end. Get it? A dead end? Oh come on," she said as the expression on the creatures face never changed. "I'm punny!"

"I thought you said she had a sense of humor." Her visitor said over his shoulder, toward the darkness behind him.

"I never said it was good - wouldn't you agree pet?"

Buffy's breath caught in her throat as she stared in the direction the voice was coming from. That voice… The sound of a match striking home broke the silence, and Buffy's eyes focused on the flame that appeared where before had been only darkness. She watched as the small glow traveled between two hands to ignite a cigarette, her eyes straining to see after the match was shook out. Then, suddenly, he appeared, duster billowing slightly behind him as he stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Buffy's eyes widened as she stared at the reality that only moments before had been a vision in her mind.

  
"Sp….Spike?"

"Hello cutie," he said softly as he caught her eyes with his own. She felt it - that electric energy that seemed to rush to her toes and back whenever she met his eyes fully. Too much, too many things lay behind his eyes. She wondered if he ever noticed she couldn't hold his gaze for long before she shifted to focus somewhere in between those beautiful, blue orbs. It always felt as though he could see into her soul, see things she wasn't even aware of herself, things she didn't want to think about.

"Don't," she said softly as he started to get that look, - that look right before he poured his heart into his eyes. She didn't think she could take it, seeing what might still be there, or seeing what wasn't. A closed look settled over Spike's face, and she sensed him withdrawing emotionally. Strange how she could still sense such things. "I mean…hi," she finished lamely. "Um, how are you? You look good, um, ah, I mean, you look like you're doing good. . Elsewhere must have agreed with you. How was Elsewhere anyway? It's been so long since I've been there. I keep promising Dawn that I'll take her there someday, but, you know how it goes, I mean…"

"How is the Niblet?" Spike interrupted her nervous babbling.

"Like you care?" Buffy heard the words shoot out of her mouth of their own volition, bitterness being their sole companion. Spike winced at the verbal strike.

" Right then. Shall we get into this now, or just move right on to the punching? I have to say I'm impressed Slayer. You lasted at least ten seconds longer than I thought you would. Knew that mouth would kick in eventually though."

"How dare you? How … you… I… you know what? FUCK YOU SPIKE!!!" she screamed at him, then turned and stormed from the cemetery.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Spike said to his forgotten companion. "Always a good sign when the only ashes connected with me are from my fags." He shook his head ruefully as he lit a cigarette. "Bloody hell!" he said under his breath.

"You were wrong about her," the stranger said as he finally raised from his perch and jumped down from the tombstone. He stopped next to Spike, stretching his muscles out gracefully, and continued walking forward.

"What do you mean mate?" Spike asked as he fell into step with him.

"Hopefully, you'll find that out," he replied, and continued walking in the general direction Buffy had fled.

 

 

 

TWO

Buffy slammed into the house, not caring that the door disengaged from one of its hinges and hung limply as it swung forcefully back and forth against the wall. "fuckhimfuckhimfuckhimfuckhim," she muttered repeatedly under her breath. Rage flowed through her, so strong she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Buffy? What happened? Are you okay?" Dawn asked as she jumped up from the couch.

Buffy turned in surprise, then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Dawnie. I didn't mean to … I'm fine. I'm just - PISSED!" She ground out as she threw her jacket at the wall and flounced down in a chair. Buffy shut her eyes and took deep, cleansing breaths. Dawn stood waiting, knowing Buffy would tell her what was up when she got herself under control. It was funny. She'd worried for so long Buffy would never feel anything again. Now she'd be happy to wait all night if that's how long it took for Buffy to feel everything she needed to feel.

"Dawn, " Buffy said. "I've got something to tell you."

  
Spike slowed as they approached the house on Revello Drive. He didn't know if he was ready for this. His friend turned and looked at him as though he read his mind. Spike shrugged, strode quickly up the walk, and stopped when he saw the door hanging from its hinge. Fear gripped his chest as he launched himself up the stairs. "Buffy??? Dawn???" he screamed as her tore wildly into the house.

"Spike's back," Buffy said as Spike abruptly halted when he saw Buffy sitting quietly, Dawn standing silently beside her.

Dawn's eyes widened when she saw Spike, a huge smile breaking out over her face as Spike strode over and lifted her into a bear hug. "Niblet, you're all right!"

"Spike, " Dawn squealed, hanging on for dear life as he swung her around. "I knew it! I knew you'd never leave for good. I knew you'd come back! Didn't I tell you Buffy?" Dawn asked as Spike finally put her down.

"Ya. You did Dawn." Buffy said quietly, glad to see the joy on her sister's face as she hugged Spike's arm. "Spike? What's with the entrance? Did you think we'd gone deaf?"

"I believe he was alarmed at the condition the door was in, and was concerned for your safety," Spike's strange companion said as he entered the room.

"Dawn, Slayer, I want you to meet Khai - my friend." Spike said.

Buffy and Dawn exchanged glances at the way Spike made the introduction. Did he just say friend, and almost reverently?

"Hi! Nice to meet you," Dawn said as she stepped toward him.

"Dawn! Stop!" Buffy said as she pulled her sister behind her, a stake once again appearing in her hand. "Now why don't you tell me how the hell you got into my house without being invited?" Buffy asked the stranger menacingly.

"It's simple, luv," Spike said behind her. "He's not a vampire."

Buffy snorted. "Spike please. Slayer here, remember? I think I know a vampire when I see one."

"Not this time pet. He's Thangh Doh , " Spike said.

"I am similar in many ways to vampires, except in some key areas. A distant cousin, if you will," Khai elaborated, holding his hands with the palms outward. "I do not victimize, I do not harm innocents, and though I drink blood, it is never from a human."

Buffy stared warily at the man in front of her. He was slightly taller than Spike, with a wiry build and broad shoulders. His hair was jet black, with silver glinting on the tips as the short strands refused to stay down on the top of his head. His features were proud, his cocoa-colored skin smooth and unblemished, a stark contrast to his jade-green eyes. Still in fighting stance, Buffy reached deep inside her spirit, focusing her Slayer senses on the being in front of her. Though the initial impression was that of a vampire, she quickly realized that was not what he was. The feel of him was … different, calming. Buffy opened her eyes and met his. What she saw there confirmed he was telling the truth. Buffy felt her anxiety melt away as she relaxed her stance.

"I am sorry for entering your home uninvited. I did not mean to be rude. I only wanted to make certain everyone was alright," Khai said apologetically, and then smiled.

Buffy and Dawn both inhaled sharply as his smile seemed to light up the room. He was breathtaking. Light seemed to pour from him and then, suddenly, the impression was gone. The two continued to stare at Khai, still standing with a kind smile on his face.

"Hey, down boy," Spike said as he smiled wryly at his friend.

"What was that?" Buffy asked.

Spike raised his eyebrow inquiringly at her.

"Don't give me that look! You know exactly what I'm talking about! What was with the light show?"

" I promise I'll explain later, pet. You have nothing to fear from Khai. Trust me." Spike realized the mistake with his choice of words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"Like hell!" Buffy spit at him. "Khai, can I get you anything? I'm going to the kitchen - I suddenly feel the need to surround myself with sharp, pointy objects!" Seeing the shake of his head, she headed down the hall, loud sounds of banging metal following shortly.

 

THREE

"Some things never change," Spike said as he and Dawn stepped onto the porch, the sounds from the kitchen finally being muffled.

"You'd be surprised, Spike," Dawn replied. "She's changed. She's not like she was before she died, and she's not like she was when she came back, thank God. I don't know. In some ways I think she's more alive than she's ever been, and in some ways I think she keeps herself so deep down inside that no one can reach the real her. Still, I know she's happier than she was. I guess that's what matters.

"I guess some things do change," Spike said as he looked at her in wonder. "When did you get so smart?"

"When I stopped whining and boo-hooing my way through life, I guess," she replied, smiling at his compliment. Dawn sighed loudly, staring down her feet. "It hasn't been easy, Spike," she said softly, sitting on the top step. Spike sat next to her, silently waiting for her to continue.

"Everything seemed to happen at once. Xander left Anya at the altar, Buffy freaked out and almost let a demon kill all of us, Buffy tells me about you and her, and before I can decide to be happy about it or not, you're having sex with Anya - on camera no less!" Spike winced at the memory of the confrontation that took place on that far away day. "The only good thing seemed to be Willow and Tara getting closer only," Dawn swallowed as tears welled in her eyes and silently coursed down her cheeks. Spike put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I found her body Spike," Dawn cried into his shoulder. "The only thing I could think was how Buffy must have felt when she found mom. I just sat there, staring at her, knowing it wasn't her, knowing she was gone. That's when I missed you the most. I knew Buffy had to go after Willow, but I needed to feel the way you made me feel when Buffy died. I needed you."

"I'm so sorry Niblet," Spike said, sadness filling his voice." So very sorry."

"It's okay, Spike. Really," she said, sitting upright and hugging his arm. "I understand now. When I thought about it, I couldn't blame you for going. When Buffy was gone, I saw you almost every day. We were friends. But when she came back, you just drifted further and further away from me. But I drifted away from you too. I knew something was going on with you, that it had to be just as hard for you as it was for me, but I just decided to resent everyone and everything that made me feel alone. I was selfish. I guess all of us were pretty screwed up, too busy focusing on our own problems to bother to notice anyone else's. Do you want to know what snapped me out of it?" Dawn asked, wiping her tears and smiling up at him.

"What?" Spike asked, a tender smile on his face.

"You."

"You want to run that by me again pet?"

 

  
Dawn smiled broadly at his confusion. "You snapped me out of it, or the thought of you anyway. Since I couldn't talk to you in person, I carried on conversations with you in my head. The one thing I can say about you - there's no way to pretend you'd say anything but the cold, hard truth. The things I didn't want to hear were the very things I heard you saying in my head. I needed to hear them. So, when you think about it, you were there when I needed you most after all," she said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, then resting her head on his shoulder.

Spike was glad she didn't expect a response. He wouldn't have been able to get around the lump in his throat to say anything. Instead, he kissed the top of her head, hugging her close as he filled with pride at the young woman she'd become. Briefly, he wondered what else might have changed as drastically. He shook the question off, content to sit with Dawn and enjoy being with his friend again.

  
FOUR

  
"Dawn? Time for bed." Buffy said as she opened the porch door. Buffy had heard the tale end of their conversation the first time she had approached the door, but had left them sitting silently to give them some more time together. Now, before opening the door she saw the two thumb-wrestling, Dawn's giggle and Spike's low chuckle reaching her ears. "And don't disturb Khai - I think he's meditating or something, either that or he watches TV with his eyes closed and the set turned off."

"Okay, fine," Dawn said as she looked at Buffy's face and saw the resolution there. "I won't try to talk you out of it tonight. And you," she said, turning and addressing Spike. "Don't think for a minute you're getting out of telling me everything!" Dawn leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I just think someone else needs an explanation more than I do" and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Spike. Night Buffy. Please try not to fight too much!"

They both watched as she entered the house, then slowly became aware that they were alone with each other for the first time in months.

"She's amazing," Spike said, breaking the silence, choosing a safe common ground.

"Yeah," Buffy replied. "She's grown up a lot. I guess she had to," she said softly.

"Buffy," he said, causing her to look at him by using her name. "I'm sorry about Tara," he said with sympathy in his eyes.

"Thanks," she said, smiling slightly, pain flashing in her eyes. "She, she was a good friend," Buffy said, thinking of Tara's calming presence and loving acceptance, even when she had told her about Spike.

"She was taken too soon," Spike said in agreement.

 

  
Buffy stared at him as though she'd been slapped. "Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I don't know that she died because of ME - because he was trying to kill ME?! Do you think I don't blame myself everyday because that beautiful spirit is gone, and it would still be here if she hadn't met ME?" she cried, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Buffy, no, I only meant…" Spike floundered as she started to push past him, hands covering her face. "Buffy stop. Please don't do this," Spike said grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Tara's dead because some sick wanker got himself a god complex. She died because she was one of the good guys. Do you really think she would regret that? I'm sorry, pet. I know you're hurting, but what you just said is a load of rubbish, and you don't give her enough credit."

"Wh…What?" Buffy asked, trying to tell if she'd heard him right. "How can you say that to me?" she asked with pain in her eyes.

"Simple, luv. Tara didn't die because of your choices. She died because she made her own, and she was woman enough to accept what that meant. She chose to fight on the side of good. She could have chosen to stay as far away from you lot as she could, but she didn't. She chose to risk her life for what she believed in. It's not right to make her death about you!" Spike said forcefully.

Buffy stared at him in shock for several seconds. He let go of her shoulders and angrily lit a cigarette. Buffy watched as the smoke billowed into the clear night air.

"So now you're qualified to lecture me about what's right?" Buffy asked in a menacingly low voice. "The soulless vampire is lecturing the Chosen One about what's right! I must be in the Twilight Zone. Although you were right about one thing, Spike. Tara stayed. You didn't. Now get out of my sight." Buffy turned and walked into the house without another glance.

Spike stood tensely on the porch, hands clenched at his sides. "Fuck Me," he swore at himself.

"Thanks, but you're not my type," Khai said as he stepped onto the porch, closing the door as firmly as possible behind him, such as it was.

"Feeling refreshed mate?" Spike asked, avoiding his eyes.

"I know I am feeling better than you are, my friend," Khai replied, catching Spike's eye anyway.

"I guess that wouldn't take much right about now Khai," Spike said as he walked down the steps and began striding away from the house. Khai silently fell into step beside him. "So, now you've seen the way we get on. Any thoughts?"

"Individually, your passions are great. When combined, they burst into flames. You need to learn how to tend that fire." Khai replied in his deep voice, his muted accent making the words seem almost melodious.

 

  
"Right then, that clears everything up, dunnit?" Spike said sarcastically. Khai simply flashed one of his magnanimous smiles and continued walking silently beside his white-haired friend.

FIVE

Buffy paced back and forth in her bedroom, having given up trying to sleep. Her anger simmered beneath the surface, making her restless. The clock said 3am. Buffy shook her head in amazement, wondering how what seemed like so much could have happened within the last three hours. She couldn't believe he was back. She couldn't believe he still looked the same after what seemed like so long. She couldn't believe he'd been able to hurt her so deeply so soon. "Dammit," she sighed, finally acknowledging the truth behind her anger - she was hurt. Hurt by how easy it was for Dawn to express her joy at his return, hurt by the easy way the two of them had picked up where they had left off, even better than how they had left off. Hurt that he hadn't thrown his arms around her…"No. I refuse to go down that road. I'm glad Dawn has her friend back. She deserves to have something good happen for a change." Buffy thought about the words Dawn had said to Spike earlier. 'The thing about you - there's no way to pretend you'd say anything but the cold, hard truth. The things I didn't want to hear were the very things…'

"Aw, crap!" Buffy smiled to herself ruefully as she got back in bed, the truth of his words finally sinking in. She turned over and went to sleep

  
SIX

Anya looked up as the bell above the door of the Magic Shop rang. She waved at Buffy and Dawn as they made their way to the research table.

"No school today Dawn?" Anya asked.

"Nope, not for a couple of weeks still. And boy, am I glad I didn't have to go to bed early last night," Dawn replied, a grin breaking out on her face.

"Dawn," Buffy said warningly. Realization broke over Dawn's face. "Um, I think I'll go play with the mummy hands, as long as they're still dead that is," she looked inquiringly at Anya. The former demon nodded, and Dawn made her way to the shelves.

"Anya," Buffy said. "I wanted to talk to you before the others got here. I thought you deserved a heads up." Anya looked up from the ledger book she was writing in and gave Buffy her full attention.

"What is it Buffy?" Anya asked.

"Spike's back," Buffy blurted.

Anya smiled. "Oh good. I had a feeling he'd resurface soon," she said, and began writing in the ledger again.

  
"What?" Buffy asked. "Is that it? I mean, aren't you worried about things being, you know, awkward?"

"Why would things be awkward between me and Spike?" Anya asked, looking up. Buffy raised her eyebrow in response. "You mean because we fornicated?" Buffy's eyebrow stayed where it was. "I forgot how touchy the subject of sex is with some humans. Buffy, Spike and I had great sex." Buffy winced involuntarily.

Anya took a deep breath and expelled it slowly. "I'm sorry if what I said bothered you. When I say we had great sex, I mean just that - sex. It wasn't anything more than that. We had sex because we were in the same place at the same time, that's all. And besides - sex to a demon is like breathing to a human. So, you could say we breathed together," Anya said, pleased with how she summed the matter up, and went back to her ledger.

"Aren't you worried about Xander's reaction when he finds out Spike's back?" Buffy questioned her.

"He'll just have to get over it," Anya replied. "After all, you did, right?"

Buffy was saved from answering that question by the arrival of Xander and Willow. "Hi guys," she said to the two as they dumped their things on the table.

"Hey Buff, what's the what?" Xander asked, as Dawn and Willow sat down. "What are we looking for this time? Oooee, gooee, slimey, or kablooey? What's the Big Bad?"

"Did I hear my name?" Spike asked as he strode into the room from the area of the basement with Khai in tow. Buffy held her breath as she waited for the explosion. Dawn smiled broadly at Spike and gave a Khai a little wave.

"What? I brought Scooby Snacks," Spike said as he placed a heaping box of bakery donuts. "They're fresh." Spike smiled back at Dawn, ruffling her hair as Khai gave her a bright smile.

Buffy expelled her breath in surprise as she saw Anya come from around the counter, clapping her hands until she threw her arms around Spike and gave him a big hug. "It's about time you showed your face around here again Spike."

"Hello, beautiful. It's good to see you too," he said as he returned her hug. They gave each other a light kiss on the lips, and Anya sat down next to Xander, a smile on her face.

The eyes of the other three females had all widened at the exchange of affection, one with a flash of pain behind the surprise. All three studiously avoided looking in Xander's direction.

"Red, Xander," Spike nodded at the two. "Good to see you both. You look well." Spike continued. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as Spike looked at all of them. "What'd I do now?"

 

  
"You came back for one," Xander said in a low voice. "And number two," he said as he walked over and stopped in front of Spike, centimeters away from his chest. "if you ever touch her again, I'll finish what I started the last time we were at this shop." Xander glared menacingly at Spike.

"You've gotta be joking, mate," Spike said. Without breaking eye contact, he inclined his head toward Anya. "You mean to tell me he's still pissed about our little encounter? Didn't you explain everything?"

"I tried, Spike, but… Maybe you could do better?" Anya pleaded.

"Right then," Spike said, bringing his chin closer to Xander. "You want to give me some room to work here, mate, or do you want to keep eating your heart out over a vampire you despise?" Xander resumed his seat, never taking his eyes away from Spike. "I'll make this as simple as possible. Anya and I did nothing wrong," Spike held up his hand to stop any interruption as he spotted movement from everyone seated at the table except Dawn and Anya. He figured Dawn was just excited they were actually going to talk about sex in front of her. Buffy must have had the same thought because she said, "Dawn, maybe…"

"No Slayer," Spike said. "She's old enough to hear what I'm going to say. She knows what happened. It's only fair she gets to hear everything."

Buffy sat back in her chair, silently giving the okay. She looked down at her boots while Spike continued.

"As I said, we did nothing wrong. What happened was supposed to be personal, between the two of us. It was never supposed to involve any of you. Not because we were ashamed, or sorry, but because it was none of your bloody business. It wasn't about hurting anyone, even if that's how the night began," Spike raised an eyebrow at Anya, reminding everyone of why she had sought Spike out that night. "Anya and I were alike. We both knew what it felt like to have our power taken away from us. We both knew what it was like to try and start over without the very thing that had defined us since out demon births. And we both knew what it was like to love someone who didn't love us back, at least then. I can see that's not how it is anymore." Spike saw Anya's smile and he nodded in approval at Xander. "Good. She deserves it. You lot need to remember that Anya and I knew who we loved. Never for a moment did we think that way about each other. We had sex - we didn't make love. To demons, sex is …"

"Like breathing?" Anya offered, smiling at Buffy.

"Exactly," Spike agreed. "It's just as big a part of demon life as my drinking blood, or Anyanka exacting vengeance. We knew that about each other, so we knew where we were coming from. What I don't think you two realize," he said, addressing Buffy and Xander, " is that we only had sex because we were both demons." Buffy and Xander both looked at him and Anya, who was nodding in agreement. "Bloody hell,' Spike said, looking at Anya. "I understand what you meant by 'trying'. Okay. I said before that Anya and I knew who we loved. Though I know this group, as well as the bloody Council, have contrary opinions - demons take love seriously. Because you both were human, neither of us would have sought out a human, or any being who had the same views on sex and betrayal that humans have. To do so would have been unthinkable. Sex between demons is more like a hug when someone is feeling down. So Anya and I hugged

 

each other in a way that's different from you, but just as valid. I'm sorry people were hurt, that wasn't the intention. But if you think we're supposed to stand in front of you in shame and regret you can bloody well shove off. We like each other, we admire each other, and we're friends. You may think a demon's view on sex is wrong, but it's a damn sight better than your own views."

All but Anya and Khai looked at him questioningly.

"All of you hated what happened between us - some obviously more than others," Spike continued. "But all of you had a little voice telling you it wasn't fair to blame us. We'd both been dumped, we had no one we had to answer to, we were two adults who made a choice - but you still felt betrayed. You never would have felt any of that if you were demons. Love doesn't happen often in the demon world, so when it does, you make it count, and you adhere to the code. As I said, sex to demons is like an expression of friendship. Once you fall in love, all parties acknowledge the change in that 'friendship.' You could have a sexual partner for centuries, and never be in love, like the equivalent of humans having a best friend. If, as a demon, you're in love with someone, you tell them, regardless of whether they are in love with you. The point is not rejection, its adherence to the code. Once love is expressed, whether singly or mutually, the existence of that demon changes. By telling someone you are in love with them, you are making a commitment far greater than those words convey amongst you humans. When a demon expresses that sentiment, they are saying they are committed to you, they will not disrespect you, and they will be with you until you decide otherwise. That expression is never made with expectation. It is made from the heart, and is a personal vow to the object of their love. Thus, the idea of making love to someone other than the person in your heart is unthinkable. The idea that someone could say those words and not mean them is non-existent. Again, that emotion is expressed only by choice, with full acknowledgment of the commitment behind it. In this human world, you never know what to believe. If you were demons, you would know that Anya and I could have never betrayed the people we were in love with. ……Right, " Spike said. 'I'm going for a smoke. By the way, this is my friend Khai. Buffy and Dawn can explain, and if you have any questions about what I just said, feel free to ask him.

SEVEN

Xander watched Spike as he left. He looked at Anya, recognizing the hope in her eyes, the hope of him finally realizing what she had tried to explain for the last four months. He looked over at Buffy, soon realizing she was caught up in her own thoughts about what they had just heard. She felt his eyes on her, and flashed him a brief, but meaningful smile, before she returned to her own reveries.

"I'll be damned, " he thought to himself. " He really did stop me from eating my heart out over a demon I hate." Xander felt the knots in his stomach finally disappear, and he felt a lightening of the load he had carried for the last four months. He stood up, grabbed Anya's hand, nodded at the mystery man Khai, and left the store, Anya safely in tow, mouthed, "please close up" to Willow as they left.

"Two down, two to go," Khai thought silently to himself, knowing Dawn understood far more than the supposed adults around her did. He went and sat down by the object of his thoughts, knowing they wouldn't speak until the others had fulfilled their need.

 

"Um, Buffy?" Willow asked tentatively. "Do we need to go into the workout room, or can we just talk right here?" she asked, looking pointedly at Dawn and Khai.

"In all honesty Will, we couldn't do better than talking in front of these two," Buffy said in a resigned tone.

"Okay," Willow commented. "Could I maybe just have some idea about who Khai is? No offense," she said to Khai. "I'd just feel better knowing who knows our deepest thoughts before they decide to kill us - it cuts down on the research time." She said with a smile.

"Dawn will explain, Willow. Khai is … a future friend. You have nothing to fear from him - trust me," she said as she flashed on the similar words Spike had said to her last night. 'I need to talk to Spike," she said, not realizing she had spoken out loud. The remaining three watched her as she followed after Spike, each hoping they'd go beyond pain in their exchange.

"Khai - I'm Willow. It's nice to meet you," Willow said sincerely, knowing this being was from the Light.

"Willow," said Khai. "I believe we know some people in common …"

  
Spike felt her presence, the moment her attention was focused on him. His chest seized with anxiety, and he was thankful once again for not needing to breath.

"Slayer," he acknowledged, as he sensed her presence by the door. " Did Khai confuse you by his cryptic responses?"

"Um … I never asked Khai anything - and since when did you become as eloquent as you were in there? I mean, I could almost see the weight fall off Xander's shoulders - he and Anya left a couple minutes ago. I … who are you?" she asked sincerely.

Spike tried not to feel hurt by her question. "I am who I've always been, - you just never knew me," he said truthfully.

"Will we ever be able to talk without you taking cheap shots at me?" Buffy asked. "Because if that's the case, I'm just going to give up now. I can't keep fighting with you Spike - it's too hard," she said softly as she turned away from him, ready to go back to her friends.

"Buffy, " he said, capturing her attention once more. " I'm not taking cheap shots. I'm just trying to speak the truth. I'm glad Xander finally released his demons surrounding me and Anya, if that is indeed what took place. He would never be worthy of her if he didn't move on."

"You know, I understand everything you said in there, and even though I haven't been able to process all of it yet, I'm glad you explained everything. But I could really do without your constant praise of Anya, at least for a while." She said honestly.

 

"I'm not trying to praise Anya - I just refuse to pretend that I don't appreciate her. I'm sorry, Slayer, I don't mean to hurt you. But this isn't about her. It's about me and you," he said, unconsciously standing upright, coiled apprehension straightening his posture - both inside and out.

Buffy inhaled sharply, wanting to avoid this conversation with everything in her, except for the traitorous bond her heart had made with her mind where this evil vampire was concerned. She waited for his comments in silence.

"You know, I'm not going to put myself through this," Spike said, changing his mind. "I know we need to talk, and I know we need to work through everything you heard me say tonight. But I will not give you answers to questions you refuse to ask. I'm not that Spike anymore Slayer. If you want to know anything from me, you'll have to seek me out. If you're too afraid to ask, so be it, but if you want to know how things are now, how things stand between us, you'll have to look for me. Aside from that, I'll always be there if you need help, and I will continue to visit Dawn. If you don't like that idea, I understand, but you know she'll just find me anyway. I'd like your permission to be with her at any time, so long as you know where she is. Here's my cell phone number - you can reach me anytime - whether Dawn is with me or not. Give it to the Scoobies. Only people I care about have this number, so I will always answer if I'm able to. If I don't return your call, Khai will."

Spike took a deep, unneeded breath and said, "I hate the way things went between us last night Buffy. I know we've always been more likely to fight than do anything else, but I can't do it anymore either. You have so many reasons to be angry with me, and I don't question that. But I do need you to know that I'm different. I can't be what I used to be. If you want to talk, I'm willing, but I refuse to pretend everything is okay between us. I paid my respects to the Scoobies, If they need to reach me, they know how. In the meantime, I'll be around. Tell Khai I've gone to Clem's," he finished and walked away.

Buffy stared after him, not certain what she was feeling. She knew he was different. He had said more in his earlier speech than he probably had in three years. His energy was different, but she couldn't quite figure out how. He seemed - balanced. Spike's energy used to feel like a ricocheting raquetball, you never knew where it would hit next. Now it was - calm. He was different with her, too, and she realized she didn't want to think about that.

Buffy walked back inside, noticing Willow and Khai were engaged in animated conversation.

"Where's Spike," Dawn asked.

"Gone," Buffy said as Willow and Khai looked up. "He said to tell you he went to Clem's."

"Did you two have another fight?" Dawn asked as Buffy sat down.

"Not really," Buffy replied. "I don't know what we had," she said, surprised at her sudden need to cry. "Khai?" she asked softly. "What happened to him?"

"That is a tale only he can tell," Khai replied gently. "I will tell you he made his choices willingly, and he suffered greatly because of them."

  
"Choices," Buffy repeated. "Is that why he freaked on me last night?"

"Perhaps," Khai smiled.

Buffy updated Willow and Dawn on her exchange with Spike the night before.

"He was right, Buffy," Willow said. "I felt the same way you did, until Magistra told me basically the same thing Spike told you. I realized instead of respecting her memory, I was dishonoring her."

"I know he was right," Buffy said. "It's just - you know me when it comes to Spike. One word and POW, right in the kisser!" Buffy attempted a lame Ralph Kramden impression.

"Why?" Khai asked.

"Why?" Buffy asked in surprise. "I dunno. I guess because of the whole vampire, Slayer thing for starters. I mean, he did try to kill all of us at one time or another."

"Not all of us," Dawn reminded her.

"Is that how you truly see him - as just a vampire?" Khai asked.

"Well, ya, I mean that's what he is," Buffy said.

"Buffy, you are so full of it!" Dawn blurted at her as Willow rolled her eyes. Khai smiled in amusement at their reactions.

"I, it's, I mean … it's confusing," Buffy finished lamely.

"Perhaps a better question is - do you treat him as just a vampire?" Khai asked.

"Yes!" Willow and Dawn answered for her.

Buffy looked at them in hurt.

"It' true, Buffy," Willow said gently. "From everything you've told me, Spike was the reason you started living again. But even after you became intimate, instead of being grateful, you said yourself you treated him like dirt. My goddess, I had no idea how demons felt about love until today. When I think of how mean we were to him, how often we made fun of his feelings for you … and he just took it. I can't imagine how that must have felt. The harshest part is how it must have felt to have you tell him he was incapable of it. I feel sick just thinking of what we did to him," Willow finished sadly.

"I know I treated him badly," Buffy said with tears in her eyes. "That's why I stopped it. I knew I couldn't love him, knew I couldn't care deeply about a soulless vampire. I still can't." Buffy stood up. "I'm going to patrol. Make sure Dawn gets home okay Willow?" Seeing Willow's nod, Buffy left.

"Can't or won't?" Dawn said under her breath. Khai smiled at her, hearing her words.

"I imagine such a situation would be difficult, knowing you are supposed to kill the very thing that loves you," Khai observed.

"Well it's not like it's the first time," Dawn said. "She went through the same thing with Angel"

"Ah yes," Khai nodded. "Angelus. Spike told me about him. Of course, I was already aware of his existence, but Spike filled in the blanks."

"Betcha that was a fun conversation," Dawn said as she and Willow laughed. "He soooo hates Angel!"

"Their relationship does have its … complications" Khai observed. Dawn and Willow burst out laughing at his understatement.

"Khai?" Dawn asked as they regained their control. "Is Spike okay? I mean you said he suffered, is he, does he still?" she asked with concern.

"No more than you or I now, Dawn," he replied, touched by her care for the vampire. "He withstood things most would have crumbled under. He is one of the strongest beings I have ever known." Khai stated simply. "I must go now, but I will see you both soon. You have my number if you wish to contact me."

"He rocks," Dawn said as they watched him leave.

"Definitely," Willow agreed.

EIGHT

Buffy entered the house, noticing Xander must have been there because the door was fixed, again.

"Hi Willow," she said, seeing her friend sitting in the recliner, a book on her lap. "Dawn asleep?"

"Yup," Willow said, closing her book. "How you doing?" the witch asked.

"I'm okay," Buffy said with a small smile. "I feel kinda - freaked - but I can't really explain why - too many reasons I guess. Okay if I wait til I got it figured out?"

"You bet." Willow said, smiling at her friend.

"So how about you?" Buffy asked. "How are things. How's the Nog?" Willow smiled at Buffy's pet name for Willow's situation.

For almost three months Willow had been under the binding spell known as Kroosh N Gnog. After everything that happened after Tara's death, and Xander had brought Willow back from her dark self, Giles had arranged for the ceremony to be performed. The Kroosh N Gnog consisted of Willow's powers being

  
bound, unable to be invoked without permission. It also consisted of an internal tutorial with a triumvirate of master witches, who trained Willow in the three areas of witchcraft, the Light, the Dark, and the Gray. The three witches were bound toWillow on a spiritual level, with Magistra, the teacher of the Light, being her primary guide. Rather than 'attending classes', Willow entered deep levels of meditation to receive their teachings. She had never met the three in person, but they were always with her on some level.

"Good," Willow replied. "When I think back, I'm amazed I never killed myself or anyone else long before Warren came into the picture. I was so stupid. I didn't have a clue about the forces I was messing with. I just thought 'hey cool, look at what I can do.' I was such an idiot," she said ruefully. "Did you know the Gray realm is the most dangerous level of witchcraft? It makes sense, when you think about it. That's the level everyone starts with. You do your first spell, you're Gray. That's why it's so dangerous, because idiots like me don't know what's Light or Dark yet, even though we think we do. Not Tara though - she always knew the Light," Willow finished sadly.

Buffy studied her friend, remembering what she became after Tara died. There weren't too many things that frightened Buffy anymore, but seeing her friend as a Dark Witch had chilled her to the core. She didn't remember feeling that kind of fear before. The glee she'd exhibited after killing Warren still visited her nightmares. When she became Willow again, they knew they had to go to the police. Buffy started when she remembered they had Spike to thank for how things had turned out. Clem had suggested they talk to Jake, a homicide detective with the Sunnydale PD. He said Spike had gotten to know him after the Katrina incident, and told Clem he would understand if something like that ever happened again.

They called the station, and arranged to meet Jake at the house. When he arrived, Buffy understood why Spike had started talking to him. Jake turned out to be Ja Kron Dor, and though he wore a human visage, Buffy's Spidey sense tingled upon opening the door. That, and he was seven feet of solid muscle. He was a guardian of justice, hence his position on the force. Though the police didn't officially acknowledge that Sunnydale was different from other cities, they had established Jake's unit to handle all things hell mouth related. When they relayed what had happened, Jake said no charges would be brought up against Willow. Though she had killed another human with magic, it could technically be called self-defense, since he had perpetrated several crimes of his own, and he would have killed her if he could. He was satisfied with the Kroosh N Gnog being performed.

Buffy and Willow continued to sit in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"What did you and Khai talk about?" Buffy asked, breaking their reveries.

"Oh," Willow brightened at the demon's name. "How neat is he? And guess what? He's Magistra's brother!" she said excitedly.

"What?" Buffy asked in surprise.

 

 

  
"I know! How wild is that? I guess they hadn't seen each other in years until a few weeks ago, but they can talk to each other the way I talk to her. When he told her he was coming to Sunnydale, she told him about the Nog. I wonder if she's as good looking as he is? How awesome would that be?" Willow wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Willow!" Buffy laughed. It was nice to see her friend happy. She had dealt with so much, especially accepting responsibility for Warren's death.

"He is cute," Buffy agreed. "Do you think Magistra would give you the scoop on him? Like what exactly a Thangh Doh is, and what he'd be doing with Spike?"

"No harm in asking," Willow said. "But Buffy, why is it so weird he'd be with Spike? I mean, they're obviously pretty tight."

"Exactly, Will," Buffy said. "There's gotta be a reason why such a 'good guy' would be with Spike."

"Buffy," Willow said gently. "Why don't you just ask Spike?"

"I don't think I can Will," she said, and quickly filled Willow in on what Spike had said to her earlier. "To be honest, I am afraid. I don't know what I feel about anything involving him. Everything is always so intense, so - hard. And now apparently the rules have changed, he's changed, and I don't know if I can accept that. I'm scared to find out what those changes are, and of where I fit in, if I fit in. I just … I don't want to deal. It's too hard," she finished quietly.

"It's okay to feel that way Buffy," Willow said. "But we both know we wind up dealing anyway," she said understandingly as she gave her friend a hug goodnight and headed to bed.

"Ain't it the truth," Buffy muttered to herself.

NINE

Spike felt the fire dance along his skin, the searing pain causing unspeakable agony. He screamed silently, willing himself to continue standing inside the flames. The demon near him watched without comment, observing the trial objectively. Then Spike saw her. Naked, her body glowed in the light of the fire, her eyes dancing in joy at his pain. Arms wrapped around her from behind, as Angelus glared at Spike. "How could you have ever thought she would be yours? You're evil, a thing to her, she doesn't even care enough to put you out of your misery. She's mine, Spike. I'm who's in her heart. I always will be"

"Always will be," Buffy said as she pulled his mouth down to hers. Spike watched helplessly as they clung to each other, using their hands and tongues to explore their bodies. Buffy sighed in ecstasy as Angel laid her down, plunging his fingers into her, getting her ready for him. Spike winced as Angel finally entered her, thrusting deep, Buffy crying out his name as he filled her. Spike watched as they approached orgasm,

 

their bodies reveling in each other. Buffy screamed as she reached her peak, her body shuddering in pleasure. Angelus looked at Spike with an evil smile. "Mine," he said as his demon face emerged and he sunk his fangs into her neck, both bodies convulsing in pleasure as he drank from the chalice of her body.

Tears rolled down Spike's face as he watched Buffy with her true love, knowing the truth in what he saw. He looked at the demon . "I will do whatever it takes, even if it's this."

The demon nodded, and stoked the flames.

  
Spike sat straight up, relieved to see the familiar surroundings of his crypt. Pain suddenly shot through his head. He moaned loudly as he held his head in his hands.

"Bloody hell, Khai. Who'd you let kick me in the head?" Spike asked, his rough voice laced with pain.

"I believe his name was Jack. Yes, Jack Daniels. All five bottles of him." Khai replied in a chipper tone.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrggg," Spike said as he remembered the previous night. "Did I save any of the bloody dog's hair?"

"Here," Khai laughed. Spike attempted a glare, but failed miserably. Khai just laughed harder.

Spike flipped him off as he took a big swig of the bottled demon. After a few more swallows, his headache receded.

"Finally," Spike said in relief. "There now, all better. So, I had fun last night?" he asked.

Khai just looked at him.

"That bad, ha?" Spike sighed. "At least you can't say I didn't earn it. You know how hard it was for me to say those things to her."

"I know my friend," Khai said understandingly. He studied the vampire across from him, having recognized the nightmare that plagued him earlier. It was a frequent visitor, compared to the others. But they all made their appearances regularly. Khai had witnessed all of them at one time or another, knowing what they contained through Spike's description of them. He had only told him about them once, never mentioning them since. But Khai knew. Amazed at the strength of the being in front of him, Khai thought of when they'd first met.

Spike had finished his trials. Khai was sent to help him recover. Spike had been catatonic, the only signs of animation being the tremors that plagued his body. He remained in that state for two weeks. Khai had cared for him, forcing blood down his throat spoonful by spoonful. He dressed his wounds, burns covering his body from the chest down. Charred skin would come off in strips, Spike's body convulsing in pain. Khai

 

knew the challenges Spike had undergone, the test consisting of both physical and mental torture. Spike had come initially to rid himself of the chip. When the Master told him that wasn't the reason he was there, Spike was curious. He learned he'd been destined to seek out Master Zo, but it was his choice whether to accept the chance he was offered. After hearing the Master's proposal, Spike accepted without hesitation.

This had caused quite a commotion among the Thangh Doh, as an evil vampire had not chosen to undergo the trials in a millennia. Most were born Thangh Doh, like Khai. That a Dark One, let alone a Master Vampire like Spike, had asked to become one with them, was big news indeed. The trials involved stripping away every barrier, every sense of power, every protection, until there was nothing left but the being in its simplest form. This was done using the fears and doubts of the person themselves, every psychological and physical torture imaginable in their own minds. Upon completion, Master Zo entered their mind and placed the ways of the Thangh Doh there, finishing by explaining their new mission, and what was expected of them. It was at this point that Khai was sent to him.

"Weren't so bad," were the first words Spike had uttered when he awoke to find Khai sitting next to his bed. He had smiled weakly, and fell into his first restful sleep since the trials had begun. That had been eight weeks ago. Once Spike had fully recovered, they performed the ceremony of the Kashnuk in front of the rest of the clan. The ceremony entailed opening their minds to each other, withholding nothing. They experienced each others memories, thoughts and feelings. In those moments, their essences intertwined, and the Kashnuk was completed. They were now bonded to each other, partners on each other's path. At the closing of the ceremony, Master Zo brought Spike and Khai before him and his own Kashnuk partner, Master Thom. They each drank from each other, while the clan chanted, "Blood to blood, partner to partner, Masters to sons, sons to Masters, let the blood brothers be one." They were now brothers. Immediately following the ceremony, they had left for Sunnydale to fulfill their destinies.

Spike had been quiet at the beginning of their journey, his mind adjusting to the changes that had taken place within him. One night, he awoke from a nightmare, and started talking. He talked for hours. He told Khai about the nightmares that plagued him, about what his trials had entailed, about his fears around returning to Sunnydale, about his insecurity being a member of the clan. Khai had listened to it all, never making a sound until Spike had finished.

"My brother," he had said. "If you did not feel such things, you would not be worthy of us." With that, he had gone to sleep, Spike's chuckles ringing in his ears.

Since then, they had talked about anything and everything, deepening the bond the Kashnuk had started. They were truly brothers.

"Oi, Khai," Spike said, startling Khai out of his reverie. "You talking to Mags again?" Khai smiled at Spike's shortening of his sister's name.

"No Spike," Khai replied. "I was just thinking."

"Thought I warned you about that mate," Spike joked. "Nasty things, thoughts."

"Yes, it does appear you avoid them at all costs," Khai smiled back.

"Bleedin comedian now, eh? How'd I get so lucky" Spike responded.

They were interrupted by a knock on the crypt door. "Well we know it ain't Buffy," Spike said, having told Khai about her normal entrances.

"Come in," Spike yelled.

"Hi, " Dawn and Willow said in unison as they walked in. "Is it too early? Were you awake? Dawn refused to wait any longer…" Willow trailed off as she saw Dawn stop short before hugging Spike, her eyes widening in horror. Willow inhaled sharply as she saw the reason for Dawn's reaction.

Spike stood shirtless, thick, ugly scars covering his body from his chest down to the waistband of his jeans.

"Ohmigod … Spike," Dawn gasped, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Shit," Spike said, as he hastily grabbed a t-shirt and yanked it over his head. "Dawn, it's okay. I'm okay. They're healing," he said, lifting her chin to look in her eyes.

"Wh, What happened to you?" she asked, her chin trembling.

"I promise I'll explain everything. Just give me some more time, okay?" he asked gently. Dawn nodded and threw her arms around him. Spike hugged her back, smiling reassuringly at Willow after seeing the concern in her eyes.

"So," Spike said. "What brings you two by?"

"We thought we'd take Khai on a guided tour of Sunnydale, and then go dancing at the Bronze. You guys up for it?"

"You do remember we're demons, right?" Spike said. "That means we're not gonna fall for a convenient tour of the mall, while you two make us lug around the contents of three stores that Khai just had to see. Got it?"

"Aw Spike," Dawn said, giving him a doe-eyed look. "It wouldn't be three stores - Buffy's not here," she said, pulling on his hand.

"Brace yourself, mate," Spike said to his friend. "It's going to be a long night."

TEN

Buffy entered the Bronze, looking around for her friends as she shrugged out of her coat. She unconsciously smoothed the silk of her red halter and straightened her short black leather skirt. The halter was basically backless, the thin straps crisscrossing from her shoulders to just below her breasts. Her hair, grown longer

 

now, was swept up in a loose roll, two curling strands resting tantalizingly on either side of her throat. Convincing herself it had been a long time since she'd dressed up, Buffy had taken care with her appearance before going on a quick patrol. Luckily, she hadn't run across anything needing killing, so she was muss-free. She refused to listen to the teasing voice at the back of her mind jibing her about wearing Spike's favorite color, and about calling attention to her throat.

Buffy spotted Willow and returned her wave, heading to the table. Khai stood when she approached the table, pulling out a stool for her. She caught Spike rolling his eyes, and she flashed a bright smile at Khai in thanks.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Buffy," Khai said warmly, eyeing her appreciatively.

"Thank you Khai," Buffy said as she turned to wave at Dawn, Anya and Xander on the dance floor.

"She patrols in that?" Khai whispered to Spike, who grunted in response. "Lucky vampires," Khai whispered under his breath. "Ow," he said when Spike kicked him under the table.

"Watch it mate," Spike growled at his brother. Khai smiled innocently in response.

"So how was the mall?" Buffy asked Khai smiling at the thought of the cover story Willow and Dawn had come up with.

"I have discovered I can carry six large bags and four small bags in each hand," Khai responded. Buffy and Willow laughed.

"How about you, Spike? How did you fare?" Buffy asked. Willow and Khai burst out laughing, Spike glowering at them.

"Are you telling her about Spike?" Dawn giggled breathlessly as the three dancers returned to the table.

"Oh, I've gotta hear this," Xander said as he watched the three laughing hysterically. "Let's hear it fang boy."

Spike just continued to glare as the three finally gained control of themselves.

"Oh … okay," Dawn started, wiping tears from her eyes. "So, Khai and Willow were looking at crystals, and I took Spike into Selina's. While we were walking by the lingerie department, a clerk carrying way too many boxes, tripped on the carpet while she was walking toward Spike. The next thing you know, she stumbles into him, knocks him down, and the boxes go flying. When I turn around at the sound …"

"Which is right when Khai and I got there," Willow continued.

"…there's Spike, knocked on his butt, our bags everywhere, and he's covered with what was in the boxes." Dawn started laughing again, holding her stomach.

  
"Which was?" Buffy asked, smiling despite herself.

"BRAS AND UNDERWEAR," Willow and Dawn shouted out, in unison, and dissolved into laughter as Khai joined them.

"You're kidding," Xander said, starting to chuckle.

"I'm so not," Dawn laughed. "He was covered from head to toe with satin bras and underwear!"

"But the best part was the DD Hawaiian-print bra that landed on his head!" Willow got out between giggles.

"He looked like one of those cartoon characters after they get hit on the head - two big Hawaiian lumps!" Dawn finished as the entire table, sans one, erupted in laughter.

Buffy stole a glance at Spike after starting to gain control of herself, wondering how angry he was. She was surprised to see a smile on his face as he watched everyone laughing. 'He looks so sweet' she thought as she felt tears stinging her eyes. 'I must be PMSing' she thought and mentally shook off the mushy thoughts.

Eventually everyone quieted down.

"I can relate, Spike," Xander said, putting his hand on Spike's shoulder. "I too know the humiliation of being caught with a bra on!"

Silence met his statement, and once again everyone burst out laughing. Even Spike started chuckling.

"What?" Xander asked. "You remember," he said to Buffy. "Those frat boys made me dress up like a girl and dance when I crashed their party looking for you."

"Xander," Buffy gasped. "I think you'd better stop while you're ahead. Or at least so you don't get any further behind."

"Gotcha. Shutting up now," Xander said as he smiled good-naturedly.

"Ohhhhh," Dawn said when they had all recovered for the second time. "I love this song! Spike, come dance with me," she said, pulling him off his stool without waiting for a reply.

"Shall we? " Khai bowed to Willow.

"We shall," Willow bowed back and took the arm he offered her, making their way to the dance floor behind Xander and Anya.

Buffy watched her friends dance, a small smile on her face. She couldn't remember the last time they had laughed this much together. It felt good.

 

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress asked. Before Buffy could answer, a man stumbled up to the table. "How about a blow job?" he slurred crudely in a loud voice. "Oh, wait a minute, that would be for me! So how 'bout it honey - I come with cream," he laughed, grabbing his crotch and leering at her.

Before she could respond, the man's head slammed into the table in front of her, his arms pinned behind his back by Spike.

"You bloody pig," Spike gritted out through clenched teeth. "You should be rolling around in your own swill like usual, instead of disrespecting a lady like this."

A group of four guys, obviously friends of the man Spike had pinned, approached the table, but stopped when Khai growled menacingly at them. Xander stood next to him, arms crossed over his chest, daring them with his eyes.

"Now," Spike continued, knowing Khai and Xander had things under control. "You're going to apologize to the lady, and then you're going to take your stinking arse home and sleep it off," he finished, letting the man up.

"I'm sorry," he blurted to Buffy, and made his escape, his friends quickly following behind him.

"You all right, luv?" Spike asked Buffy caringly.

"Ya," she said softly. "Thanks."

"Anytime pet," he smiled, and went back to join Dawn on the dance floor.

Buffy saw the waitress eyeing Spike appreciatively.

"I'll have a dirty Stoli martini, straight up, two olives. And keep them coming," Buffy said.

"You got it honey," she said, winking at her as she walked away.

'Is it that obvious to everyone?' Buffy wondered silently to herself.

"Whew," Willow said as she took her seat next to Buffy. "Wow does he know how to move. I mean - wow!" she repeated, fanning herself with a drink menu.

"He is graceful," Buffy said, telling Willow about his moves when she met him.

"That's so - sexy!" Willow said, and blushed at the surprise on Buffy's face.

"Willow, do you - like - Khai?" Buffy asked.

 

  
"I think … I think I might Buffy." Willow said honestly. "I know it's weird - hi - happening to me - the gay one! I don't know, there's something about him. When I'm around him I feel - tingly. I mean, when I found Tara, I knew it was right. It felt right. But I really loved Oz too, when we were together. That never felt wrong, it was just different from what I had with Tara. Before she died, I never thought about being with someone else, let alone whether that person would be male or female. I just thought we'd always be together," she finished softly.

"You will, " Buffy said, covering her hand with her own. "Just not in the way you thought you would. Besides, I think Tara would have adored Khai. Who knows, maybe she helped to bring him here."

"You think so?" Willow asked, a smile appearing at the thought of Tara still working her magic. "I guess stranger things have happened, ha?"

"You bet they have," Buffy agreed as her drink arrived at the same time everyone returned to the table. Khai handed Willow the drink he had gotten her at the bar, missing Buffy wriggling her eyebrows at Willow. The witch blushed, thanking Khai as her fingers brushed his hand. Khai's eyes lit up as he sat down.

Buffy wasn't the only one noticing the silent exchange between the witch and the demon. Spike had been watching them all day, feeling the electricity between them. He couldn't have chosen better for Khai himself. He's always liked Willow, had feared for her when he saw her lust for magic becoming stronger. He hoped things worked out for them. Spike glanced over at Buffy, engaged in an animated discussion with Anya, sipping her martini with ladylike grace. God, she was beautiful. If he had a heart it would have stopped when he'd seen her first approach the table. He couldn't hope she had chosen that color for him, but it suited her to perfection. He watched as the curled strands of hair bounced on her neck with every nod of her head. She glanced at him as he felt the bulge in his jeans growing. He ripped his eyes away from her and pretended to watch the dancers.

Buffy felt Spike's eyes on her and snuck a glance in his direction. She was jolted by the raw hunger in his eyes before he turned his gaze to the dance floor. She felt the heat course through her body in response to what she'd seen in his eyes. God this was hard, she acknowledged to herself. She'd thought maybe the attraction would have faded during his absence, but she had known the moment she'd seen him it hadn't faded for her. Now she knew it hadn't for him either. That had never been their problem, she thought wryly. She gave her full attention back to Anya as the waitress arrived with another martini.

ELEVEN

The night progressed quickly, filled with laughter and good-natured fun. Buffy looked in surprise at Spike and Xander chuckling together, Xander regaling him and Dawn with tales of high school Buffy.

Willow, Anya and Khai were deep in conversation about magics in different demon realms. Buffy felt the mellow buzz of the martini's and stretched languidly. It had been a great night. She heard the band announce this was their last number as they launched into a cover of 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. Buffy recognized the song immediately, and without thinking she walked over to Spike, holding out her hand.

 

"Dance with me, Spike?" she asked, looking into his eyes. Spike took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He turned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, her head resting perfectly on his shoulder. They danced without speaking, holding each other close. Buffy had liked this song before she died, but now the lyrics seemed written for her - for her, for Spike, for their situation. She knew he felt it too, both trying to pull each other closer each time a lyric hit home 'I'd give up forever to touch you … I know that you'd feel me somehow … you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be …and I don't wanna go home right now …when everything feels like the movies…. Ya, you bleed just to know you're alive … I don't   
want the world to see me … I just don't think that they'd understand … when everything's made to be broken … I just want you to know who I am.'

They held each other until the final strains stopped echoing through the speakers. Buffy knew she didn't want to let go.

"You do, you know," she heard Spike whisper, his lips against her hair.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Look very beautiful tonight," he said, echoing Khai's words from earlier as he kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Buffy," he said, pulling away from her arms. He walked back to the table, said goodnight to everyone, and walked out the door, Khai following closely behind him. Buffy crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him leave, feeling suddenly very alone. She made her way back to the table and silently began putting on her coat. She followed her friends out the door, listening to their banter, wishing the song could have continued all night.

Spike and Khai worked their way silently back to the crypt. Everyone at the table had watched Spike and Buffy dance together, the lyrics not lost on anyone. Xander had pulled Anya closer, kissing her cheek. Dawn had hugged Khai's arm and grabbed Willow's hand at the same time. Even the other customers couldn't keep their eyes off of the blond couple on the dance floor. Khai was certain the two hadn't noticed the rest of the dancers clear the floor, leaving the two to their emotions.

Spike smoked his cigarette like it was a lifeline, inhaling more deeply with every puff.

"I don't know if I can do this Khai," Spike said, his voice filled with emotion. "I don't know if I should have come back here."

"Could you have lived with yourself if you had not?" Khai asked.

Spike sighed loudly. "I guess not," he said, accepting his friend's meaning without argument. "I don't think I'm ready."

"You need not act until you are," Khai said reassuringly.

They continued their journey in silence.

 

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted Buffy's thoughts. "Come in," she said.

'Hey," Willow said as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. "I brought reinforcements," she said as she pulled a pint of chocolate nut ice cream out of one pocket of her robe, and two spoons out of the other.

"You're the best Will," Buffy smiled as she made room on the bed for Willow to sit. They both dove into the ice cream with their spoons, savoring the sinful taste on their tongues.

"You okay?" Willow asked gently.

"That seems to be the question of the week, ha?" Buffy asked. Willow flashed a small smile in response.

"I don't know what to do, Willow. I want him, but I know I can't be with him, and because I can't be with him, it's not fair to want him, you know? Am I making any sense?"

"I understand what you're saying, Buffy. I guess what I don't understand is why you can't be with him. I mean it's obvious you l…, er, have strong feelings for him," she continued, seeing the look of horror on Buffy's face at her near choice of words. "I mean, the way he made that guy apologize to you. It was so - romantic!"

Buffy rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh come on Buffy," Willow exclaimed. "What Spike did was totally hot and you know it!"

"Maybe," Buffy admitted. "But that doesn't change anything. You know why I can't be with him, Willow. He's a VAMPIRE - NO SOUL - EVIL!!!" she cried in exasperation. "If he got that chip out I know I'd have to kill … Ohmigod!" Buffy exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Willow, if he still has the chip, how was he able to hurt that drunk?" Buffy almost whispered.

Willow's eyes widened in as she realized Buffy's point. "I never even thought of that!"

Buffy just stared at her friend, fear almost overpowering her.

TWELVE

"Buffy," Willow said, knowing where her friend's thoughts were leading. "You don't know anything for sure yet, you can't just jump to conclusions," Willow pleaded desperately as Buffy jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweats.

"I can't?" Buffy almost spit at her. "This is Spike, Willow! Master Vampire - the Big Bad Himself! Remember who I'm talking about? Do you really think he'll be tame without that chip?" Buffy continued as she grabbed stakes out of her weapons chest.

 

"Buffy, please," Willow continued to plead. "Stop and think about this. Do you really think Spike is the same vampire he always was? Do you really not believe he's different?"

"I can't afford to believe he's different, Will," Buffy said with resignation. "Someone could lose their life if I believe the wrong thing."

"Buffy," Willow tried again. "What about Khai? He could never stand by and watch Spike harm a human."

"Willow," Buffy said, looking her friend in the eye. "The only thing we know about the kind of demon Khai is we learned from Spike. I'm sorry, but I just can't take that chance," she said, striding through the door. Willow jumped up and ran after her.

 

"Sorry about the couch, mate," Spike said again. "We'll start looking for a proper place, with two bedrooms," he continued as he made up the couch.

"You know it doesn't bother me Spike," Khai said. "We've both slept in worse condi …" Khai was interrupted as the door to the crypt crashed against the wall. He saw Buffy enter, Willow right behind her in a bathrobe, when suddenly Buffy launched herself at Spike, tackling him and pressing a stake against his chest in one move.

"So the chip stopped working, ha Spikey?" Buffy said menacingly. 'Hoping I wouldn't find out for a while? How many have you killed, ha? How many lives did I let be taken because I thought you couldn't hurt anyone? Answer me you son of a bitch, or I'll stake you right now!" Buffy said, raising the stake as though to strike.

Suddenly, she was blindsided. Her body sailed through the air, hitting the wall with a loud thump. Buffy looked up in surprise as she slid to the floor.

Khai stood protectively in front of Spike, full game face showing, glaring at Buffy. "You touch him like that again, and you die Slayer!" he growled.

"Fine," Buffy said, regaining her feet. "Two for the price of one!" she spat out between clenched teeth, her body moving into a fighting stance.

"Stop it! Please!" Willow railed. "Spike, please tell her about the chip. She knows it can't be working because you were able to hurt that guy tonight. Tell her what's going on, please," the witch cried.

"It's okay, Willow," Spike said to her. "I'll explain. Khai," Spike addressed his brother. "It's alright, let me talk to her." Khai's human face emerged, and he nodded at Spike, still watching Buffy warily.

"I'll explain about the chip if you put the stake down," Spike said to Buffy. "We both know you have ten more where that came from. Just put this one down and listen to me," he said, looking her in the eyes. Buffy slowly lowered the stake and stood glaring at Spike, arms crossed over her chest.

"Right then," Spike began, lighting a cigarette. "You're right. The chip is no more. I can hurt any human I choose to. Contrary to your unwavering faith in me, that bloke tonight was the first I've hurt in any way physically. I know I don't have the same track record emotionally," Spike said forcefully, looking her in the eye.

"How?" Buffy bit out.

"It's a long story, pet. Suffice it to say, I have no intention of hurting any human, except for instances like tonight. Wanker deserved it. 'Sides, brother dear wouldn't stand for it. So, if you don't want to believe me, you should at least believe that. You know by the feel of him that he doesn't hurt humans - well, except for Slayers threatening to murder his brother," Spike finished, puffing on his cigarette.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. Twice Spike had referred to Khai as his brother. But Khai wasn't your average vampire …

"What's going on?" she asked, looking from Khai to Spike.

The two brothers looked at each other, Khai indicating mentally that it was up to Spike.

"Does it have to do with the scars?" Willow asked in a rush.

Silence descended as Buffy processed what Willow had just let slip. She looked at the two demons, trying to decipher the meaning behind their glances, knowing they were communicating without words. Buffy threw down the stake in her hand, the sound of it echoing against the cement. She held her hands out for Khai to see. Seeing his nod, she strode over to Spike and lifted his shirt.

What she saw made the breath leave her body. Silently, she traced the path of one scar with her hand, knowing burns had been the cause. She hadn't spent this much time around vampires without recognizing a burn when she saw one. Tears began to run down her cheeks when she realized how much he must have suffered to have so many deep scars.

Spike winced when she touched him, not from pain, but out of embarrassment. He hadn't wanted her to see this, hadn't wanted her to shed tears for him. These were nothing in comparison to what he gained.

Willow walked over and stood next to Khai. Silently, she took his hand and squeezed it.

"What happened to you?" Buffy whispered to Spike, not able to tear her eyes away from the trail of scars that covered his front and back.

"Buffy please," Spike entreated. "Please don't," he said, wiping a tear away with his thumb and cupping her chin. "I chose this, and I don't regret any of it," he smiled into her eyes.

"Why?" she asked simply, looking up at him.

"Because I needed to stop hating myself," he said honestly.

"You sure picked a funny way of doing that," she whispered lightly, looking pointedly at his scars.

Spike chuckled in appreciation of her point. "I promise, I'll explain everything tomorrow. Call a Scooby meeting. I only want to explain this once."

Buffy nodded, reaching up to stroke his cheek, her eyes filled with sorrow. Before he knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and kissed the scar her hand had traced earlier.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, and walked away. Buffy stopped in front of Khai, looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry," she said simply.

"Apology accepted - sincerely," Khai said, smiling at her. He walked the two women out, watching until they disappeared from sight. He'd heard his brother begin weeping quietly inside, and had decided to give him his privacy. Tomorrow would be difficult for him - just one more hurdle on his newly chosen path. Still, it didn't make things any easier.

THIRTEEN

The Scoobies sat around the table in the Magic Box, waiting for Spike and Khai to arrive. Willow had filled everyone in on what had happened the night before. All were silent, each wondering what could have prompted Spike to go through such torture. Anya and Xander could tell by the looks on the others' faces that the scars were worse than could be described. Anya had a good idea of what had happened. She had run across a couple Thangh Doh in her day, always making sure to avoid them like a plague. Of all demons, the Thangh Doh had a mysticism about them that frightened most other beings. She had heard whispered conversations about their ways. When she found out Khai was a member of the clan, she pretty much knew where Spike had been, and what he'd been doing. Still, knowing what she did, she was in awe of Spike, only having some idea of what he would have had to withstand. She was anxious to hear his story.

The remaining Scoobies waited restlessly, Buffy finally giving up fidgeting in her chair to begin pacing back and forth across the shop floor. They all looked up when the bell above the door chimed. Jaws dropped in shock as they saw Giles walk through the door.

"I take it Spike didn't tell you I was coming," Giles said, reading the surprise on their faces. Buffy was the first to recover, running to Giles and giving him a big hug. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered into his shoulder. He hugged her back fiercely.

"Are you going to introduce me, Rupert, or am I just supposed to carry the bags?" they heard a woman's voice ask. Giles turned to respond to the woman standing in the doorway. " S … Sorry, got a bit caught up," he said apologetically, grabbing the suitcases she was carrying. The Scoobies gawked at the woman who strode into the shop. She was at least six feet tall, weighing somewhere between 250 and 300 pounds. Her hair was long and wavy, the color of leaves in autumn. Willow stood as the woman approached the table, not exactly sure why she felt the need to stand.

 

"Everyone, especially you, Willow," Giles said. "I would like you to meet Magistra."

Willow gasped in joy and immediately through her arms around the woman.

"Ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Willow!" Magistra howled, picking Willow up and spinning her around. "You're absolutely beautiful!"

"So are you," Willow said sincerely, glowing at her mentor as she was set back on her feet.

"Why, thank you," Magistra said, sweeping into a deep, theatrical bow. "You are so right!" she said chuckling warmly.

Without realizing it, everyone in the room instantly adored this woman, and agreed with Willow's assessment of her beauty. It wasn't her physical beauty, though her face was very pretty, big eyes and a wide smile. It was more about her essence. Everything about her was bright, her very presence inspired joy. Each hugged her in turn as introductions were made, no one feeling awkward at hugging someone they'd just met.

"Slayer," she said when she hugged Buffy. "It is truly an honor to meet such a legend," Buffy blushed in pleasure at her praise.

"Alrighty then - gosh it's great to meet all of you! I take it my brothers aren't here?" she asked.

She looked around at the shocked faces surrounding her. "Ah," she said. "Haven't quite gotten to that point I take it."

"Magistra," Willow said, respect evident in her tone. "Could you explain some things?"

"You know Willow, I could," the woman said. "But I'm not going to. Though I love being the center of attention, this isn't my show - it's Spike's -and believe me, he's earned it."

"Yes, … quite," Giles agreed with her.

"You mean," Buffy started. "You know what Spike's going to tell us? You know about everything that happened to him?" she asked, glaring at her Watcher.

"Yes," Giles said honestly. "I'm sorry, Buffy, but it wasn't my place to tell you what Spike had told me in confidence. He contacted me shortly after leaving Sunnydale, not realizing of course that I was here. He left a message explaining where he was, and the choice he made. He wanted me to know in case things had turned out differently. We've been in contact ever since."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy asked, pain and betrayal in her voice.

 

  
"Because you never asked," Giles said gently. "Spike asked me not to volunteer any information to you, but if you asked I was supposed to be completely honest with you. You just never thought to ask me if I knew where Spike was."

"But," Buffy said. "You knew how I felt when he left. You knew how concerned I was. How could you not tell me?"

"In all truthfulness, Buffy," Giles said. "Telling you at that time would only have made things worse. I was glad you didn't ask about Spike, because then I didn't have to tell you what was going on. It's far better that you hear it now, when there's no longer a need to worry."

"Do you mean, - you worried about Spike?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Yes," Giles said sincerely. "I worried about him a great deal."

The group fell into silence, pondering what they had just learned from Giles.

The bell once again interrupted their thoughts, this time signaling the arrival of Spike and Khai.

"Sorry about the delay," Spike said upon entering. "Rupert," he said, giving the Watcher a hug that was just as strongly returned. "It's good to see you."

"And you, Spike," Giles said affectionately. "Khai," he greeted the other demon in the same tone. "It's good to see you again," as he and the demon hugged.

"Kay, HI!!! What am I, chopped liver?" Magistra asked loudly, calling the attention of the two demons to her.

"Sorry luv," Spike said. "You just blend so easily …" he said, smiling evilly at the Master Witch.

"You say that again and I'll cut your balls off, Spike," the witch said sweetly. "Imagine - me blending - how rude can you get?" she asked, approaching him menacingly. Suddenly she squealed as Spike picked her up, twirling her around until everyone watching was dizzy. "Dammit little brother, big girls aren't supposed to GO on rides, they ARE the rides," she laughed infectiously as Spike put her down. "What?" she asked the group, who were looking at them in surprise. "He can throw grown men fifty feet, but he can't pick up a fat chick? Damn!" she said, looking at Spike. "Tough audience," she commiserated.

"Don't worry too much Mags," Spike said, noticing her wince at his nickname for her. "I actually think you're the first 'fat chick' they've met."

"Get out," Magistra said in wonder, a broad smile on her face. "Is that true Willow?" she asked.

Willow cleared her throat. "Well, kinda. I mean, Buffy was the first Slayer we met, and Giles was the first Watcher we met … ooh - and Oz was the first werewolf we met. I mean, it is California," she finished lamely.

"Ha Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! How fun! I'm going to be their definition of fat people! How much does that rock? Hedonism at it's best - wooo hooo!!!" Magistra laughed.

"I hate to interrupt, but did you forget you have more than one brother?" Khai asked, capturing his sister's attention.

"Never, brother," she said, engulfing him in a hug. "You are my heart," she said simply, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

"And you mine," Khai said, returning her affection.

"'Kay, now that the happies are out of the way, could we get to it?" Xander blurted.

"Of course," Spike said, gesturing for everyone to take their seats. He sat down at the head of the table.

FOURTEEN

"I want to thank all of you for being so patient," Spike began. "I'm sure you know by now what happened last night, and why we're all here. Let me start out by saying I was intending to tell you everything, but I thought having Giles and Mags here might help in understanding it. It just so happened that today was the day I was planning to talk to you, given the fact Giles left a message last night that he and Maggie would be arriving today. When I explain things, I'll be explaining them from my point of view. I won't be trying to hurt anyone, but I have to tell it from my perspective" He looked each person in the eye before he continued.

"Anyway … you remember what happened before I left, but you may not know all of it. When Buffy came back, it felt like my heart started beating again, but that didn't last. Watching her struggle with being alive again, knowing she wished she wasn't, was like feeling a stake being plunging into my heart over and over. I tried everything I could think of to get her to live again. I listened to her, I fought with her, I let her beat me to a bloody pulp, and I made love to her. After all of this, she came to me, and said that being with me was killing her. When she said that to me, I felt like I'd died again. Especially when I realized she was right. I knew she would never allow herself to feel for a creature like me. She loved Angel because he had a soul. But I didn't - and I didn't want one. I didn't want to live out the rest of my unlife regretting the things I'd done, torturing myself with guilt. I was EVIL! The Big Bad! Except that I wasn't." He looked at the surprise on most of the faces around him.

"I left because I hated myself. I hated what I had become, I hated that I had no identity aside from being the Slayer's lap dog. The chip kept me from hurting humans directly, but it didn't change my nature. That changed because of all of you," he said, the surprise on their faces quickly approaching shock.

"Of course, at the time, I didn't realize this. I was just tired of not having a place where I fit. I couldn't be a bad guy, because of the chip, and I couldn't be a good guy because of it either. So I heard about this bloke in Africa, and off I went to get the bloody thing out. 'Course, shoulda known it wouldn't be that easy - this is me afterall, " Spike said, a wry smile on his face.

  
"So, when I tell him why I'm there, he says no it's not. 'Says I was destined to seek him out, but it was my choice whether to accept his offer. I had come to the seat of the Thangh Doh - and let me tell you I was a little freaked when he told me that. Vampires like me are despised by the Thangh Doh - they are disgusted by us. They consider us to be beneath them in every way, hating our joy in taking innocent life. To find myself in their midst was unnerving, to say the least. Anyway, Master Zo said that if I accepted his offer, I would find what I was looking for. I would know my place, I would know my identity, and I would be able to take pride in myself again. He also said that the only way to achieve these things was to undergo a month of trials that would require every ounce of strength I possessed, both physically and mentally, and even then there were no guarantees I would survive. When he had finished, I accepted," Spike paused.

"But, why?" Xander asked. "I mean, I get the identity crisis thing, but why agree to go to such extremes? Why not just find someone else to take the chip out? Why agree to be tortured?" The others nodded in agreement with his question.

"Because when Master Zo was talking, some truths started hitting me. The Thangh Doh are powerful beings, they each possess mystical qualities. You and Dawn saw a bit of that when tumbler boy unleashed his smile at you," Spike commented to Buffy, indicating Khai with his thumb.

"Master Zo's power stems from his devotion to Truth. You literally can't lie in his presence, not even to yourself. That was how he knew what I was seeking, he looked in my mind and saw the truth. I began to realize that I had been lying to myself for while about my nature. Even though I kept telling all of you I was evil, my heart wasn't in it. As you know, a fledgling is taught how to kill by his sire, or in my case, by my grandsire, since Dru was too bloody nuts to teach anyone anything. You aren't just taught to kill, you're taught how to be a vampire. With that lot teaching me, you can't exactly blame me for getting off on being evil. My point is, I never stopped to question whether I wanted to be evil - I just assumed vampire equals evil. I never would have questioned it either, if it hadn't been for that bloody chip. I would have gone on merrily munching my happy meals with legs. The chip stopped all of that. Then I hooked up with you lot, and started fighting with the good guys. Rupert was actually the first person to suggest I had a choice in being evil or not," Spike said looking at the Watcher. Eyes widened in surprise as they turned to stare at him

"Yes, quite," Giles said, clearing his throat. "After my, ah, stint, as a Fyarl demon, I stopped by Spike's crypt to pay him the for helping me, and asked if he had ever thought his being chipped could have a greater purpose."

"And I just blew the question off, and kept counting the cash," Spike finished. "Thought about it later though, more and more as time went on. Anyway, battling beside you, being needed, fighting the good fight - it all started to have an effect. When I realized I was in love with Buffy, I hated it - hated her, in a way. Told her I didn't want her there, in my mind, in my heart, but she wouldn't leave. It all went downhill from there. I knew what it meant that I told her I was in love with her, as I explained to you the other day. I was hers, until such time I knew I wasn't of use to her anymore. That's why I didn't mind being Glory's punching bag, or care about looking like a bloody fool to all of you. I knew what I felt. When I sat with Master Zo, I realized I hadn't been evil in a long time. Not just that, I realized I didn't want to be anymore.

 

  
By admitting that to myself, I also had to admit I didn't have a clue what I was anymore. I couldn't be the vampire of old if I couldn't be evil. What would be the point? Master Zo offered me everything I was looking for, and if I had to die trying to get it, so be it. Anything would be better than not knowing myself. You see, it was never about the chip after all. That's why I agreed to the trials - I wanted ME back."

Spike took a deep, unneeded breath, and began speaking in a low voice. Everyone leaned forward instinctively, not wanting to miss a word. The only sound in the shop came from the ticking clock next to the register.

"The trials began the next day. Their purpose was to strip away every aspect of the demon I had been, in order to be reborn to the demon I would become. To do this, I had to face the darkest aspects of my nature,  
including my fears and doubts. The tortures were taken out of my own mind. I found myself in the midst of my own nightmares. The choice of physical torture is obvious, if you think about it. A stake, or being beheaded is too easy, you know you're dust. But fire, that's completely different - fire and holy water. Burning alive…" Spike whispered, lost in his thoughts, untold pain filling his eyes as he remembered. He mentally shook himself and continued. Horror showed on the faces of those listening to his account.

"I alternated between standing in flames, and standing up to my chest in a pool of holy water. Because the trials were a choice, there was nothing forcing me to remain there. I wasn't tied up, or weighed down with chains. I chose to stand in my torture. If I withdrew for any reason, the trials would end. The mental trials occurred in conjunction with the physical ones. I'm not going to get into those - they're personal. Suffice it to say that compared to those, the physical tortures were like a walk in the cemetery. The trials went on for thirty days, though I couldn't have told you that then. I had no concept of time, there was no break in between. One trial ended and another began, until finally, they were over. Then, I collapsed," Spike finished. "I'm gonna grab a smoke. Khai can fill you in on what happened next," he said as he walked out the door. Buffy noticed a slight tremble in his hand when he was reaching for his cigarettes.

The group heaved a collective breath when the door closed behind him. Khai waited for them to adjust, then filled them in on how he had entered the picture, the state Spike was in when he arrived, his recovery, and finally the Krashnuk. Spike walked back in as he was finishing.

"So," Dawn said. "Does that mean you're like Khai now?" she asked.

"In a way, Niblet," Spike replied. "I am a member of the Thangh Doh clan, but I'm not exactly like Khai," he said, smiling at his brother.

"Then, what are you?" Buffy asked, not realizing the sharpness in her voice. Spike winced. Anger flashed in Khai's eyes at her tone.

"He is a Guardian of the Light, Buffy," Giles replied quietly, shock breaking out on the faces of the Scoobies. "He is of the highest order of the Thangh Doh. In their clan, only one who truly knows the Dark can fully protect the Light. The last Guardian to emerge was over a thousand years ago - the Master Zo Spike referred to." Even Spike looked at him in surprise at this last comment. His brother nodded at his questioning glance.

  
"Well I'll be," Spike muttered.

Buffy was in shock. She stared down at her hands resting on the table, not able to think.

"So, why the ceremony with Khai?" Xander asked. "I mean, what's the purpose?"

"Khai is my balance. He's been Thangh Doh since birth, so he's never known the Dark. Because I have, there's always the chance I could succumb to it again. He's here to help me stay on my path," Spike explained.

"So, what does he get out of it?" Anya inquired bluntly.

Khai smiled broadly at her. "Spike is teaching me the ways of the Dark," he replied.

"What?" the Scoobies cried in unison.

"Nice one, mate," Spike chuckled. "As I said, Khai has never known the Dark, but he is destined to become a Protector. In order to achieve this, he needs to become aware of the ways of the Dark. I am teaching him about those ways. I take it the last Protector to emerge was Master Thom?" Spike asked Khai and Giles, who both nodded in response.

"So, you're like each other's Watcher," Willow observed, flashing a smile at Giles.

"Never thought about it like that, luv, but yeah, I guess so," Spike agreed. "But there's no way in Bloody Hell I'm ever wearing tweed again, mate!" Spike said forcefully. Laughter broke out at the table.

"Do you have a soul?" Buffy asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Spike closed his eyes at her question, the smile on his face quickly dying as he clenched his fingers tightly.

"No," he said, opening his eyes and looking directly at her.

"Then how are you really different from when you had the chip?" Buffy asked.

"In some ways I'm not," Spike said quietly, his face reflecting a shuttered look. "But in some ways I am. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Now, if you all will excuse me, I'm a bit knackered. Think I'll nip home and catch a nap. I'll see you later," Spike said, walking through the door, his shoulders hunched in defeat.

"Buffy what is wrong with you?" Dawn cried. "How could you ask him that?"

"I'm sorry," Buffy said. "I'm trying to wrap my brain around this and it's not working. I don't know what to think, what to believe," she said honestly.

 

"Perhaps you could try believing in him," Khai said to her pointedly as he stood up. He looked her in the eye, saying nothing, his expression inscrutable, then turned and walked away. Magistra followed him, her face a blank mask.

"Perhaps we should call it a night," Giles said. "I think we could all do with some, ahem, time. Agreed?" he asked, everyone nodding in agreement. Buffy stood and slowly walked out, not saying anything as she left. The remaining Scoobies followed close behind her, Willow smiling a good-bye at Khai, Magistra and Giles.

"She's a tough nut to crack, your Slayer Rupert," Magistra said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I know," he agreed.

"Are you alright, brother?" Magistra asked. "I thought for a second you were going to take her out."

"So did I," Khai smiled at her. "Just kidding. It is hard to stand by and do nothing. I wonder if she realizes how deeply she wounds him with such words?"

"I get the feeling they're used to wounding each other," The witch said. "Don't worry, everything will be as it should be … eventually," she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

FIFTEEN

Khai awoke to the sounds of muted cries, and looked over at where Spike was sleeping. He was flopping around on the bed, his body twisting in agony. "Buffy NO," he screamed, shooting upright as he opened his eyes. He blinked, disoriented, and noticed Khai looking at him.

"Sorry, mate" Spike said. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"There is no need to apologize for that which you cannot control."

"Still," Spike said. "It'll be better when we find a new place. Then the only screams you'll have to hear will be coming from your own bedroom," Spike teased, wriggling his eyebrow at Khai, knowing if the demon could blush he would be beat red.

Khai looked away in embarrassment, a goofy grin spreading across his features. "I don't know what you could be referring to," Khai attempted lamely.

"Right," Spike said. "You mean you didn't notice her - the gorgeous redhead with the killer body and the sweetest smile that ever was? Ringing any bells?"

"Oh, her," Khai said, attempting to sound casual but failing miserably. "Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"Yes," Spike said bluntly. "At least to me, and you know there's sod all chance Maggie didn't pick up on it. Pretty sure Buffy knows too, since I spotted her and Red whispering and looking at you the other night. I think you're in for it mate."

"But, I thought Willow preferred women," Khai said.

"She preferred one woman, no doubt about that," Spike confirmed. "Before Tara, she was in love with a werewolf, a male werewolf that is - Oz. Red never struck me as the outside type. I think it's what's on the inside that gets her blood pumping." Spike saw the hope in his brother's eyes. "Whoa. You've got it bad, mate."

"Look who's talking," Khai shot back.

"Ya," Spike said ruefully, shaking his head. "That I do - and it's going so well, too!" he finished sarcastically.

"How are you feeling?" Khai asked with concern.

"I'm glad yesterday is behind me. Now that they know, we can get on with things," Spike said with conviction.

"And Buffy?"

"Ah - Buffy," Spike said thoughtfully. "Can't really say, mate. She's unpredictable. I know yesterday threw her. I guess we'll just have to wait," he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"'Lo," he answered. " What is it Rupert … we'll be right there," he said into the phone and hung up. "Time to rock and roll, mate," he said to his brother. "The hell mouth is calling."

Everyone was already there when Spike and Khai got to the Magic Box. Giles motioned for them to sit down.

"As I was saying," the Watcher continued. "I received a call from the Council, saying trouble is heading our way. From what they were able to determine, a demon named Araknal is going to attempt to open the hell mouth under the old high school. Several of his minions have already arrived in this dimension through various portals throughout the world. Apparently, they are making their way to Sunnydale as we speak. Araknal is bound in his dimension, unless the hell mouth here can be opened. If they are successful, and Araknal rises, the human casualties will be immeasurable."

"So we stop him," Buffy said with determination.

"Why did he send his minions to this dimension?" Willow asked. "Why not just open it from his side of the fence?"

"That's just it, Willow," Giles responded. "Araknal can only be released if the mouth is opened from this dimension. He was bound from here, he must be released from here."

"So, how does he plan on opening the hell mouth?" Xander asked.

  
'That is what we are trying to determine. Because his banishment occurred in Sunnydale, there should be some information in the texts I left here."

"Do we know what his minions look like?" Buffy asked.

"Ugly looking things," Magistra said, wrinkling her nose. "Though they walk upright like humans, they look more like spiders. Hairy, four eyes, four arms. If they get you with one of their pincers, you'll be paralyzed, but they each only have one. It's at the end of their top, right arm. Beware of their claws, they're sharp as hell. They also have web-like material that shoots out of their mouths - very sticky, and hard to get out of."

"How do you kill them?" Buffy asked.

"Any way you want, honey. Beheading, stabbing, evisceration, whatever. But they are strong, they don't go down easy," the Master Witch stated.

"Right then," Spike said, nodding at Khai. "Guess we better get started. All right if we use your training room, pet?" he asked Buffy.

"Uh, sure," the Slayer replied, watching as Khai grabbed the large duffle bag he had placed on the floor and followed Spike to the back, shutting the door behind them.

"Meditation ritual," Magistra answered her unspoken question. Buffy shook her head in wonder, finding it difficult to imagine Spike meditating. "I'll sneak you in later," Magistra whispered to her. "It's cool as hell."

"I guess it's time to hit the books," Xander said, rubbing his palms together. "I'll go get the donuts."

Two hours later, Magistra held her finger to her lips in a cautioning gesture to Buffy and Willow, and silently opened the door to the training room. Their jaws dropped at what they saw as they peered into the room. Spike was in front of them, in the midst of performing a succession of back flips, always starting and landing in the same spot. His body moved effortlessly, with a fluidity they'd never seen before. He launched himself from the floor as though there was a trampoline under him, his body stretching high into the air, turning gracefully, and landing lightly, only to launch himself again.

Khai was balanced upside down, one arm at his side, the other stretched down to the back of a chair beneath him, one finger being the only contact with it. He was perfectly balanced, not even swaying slightly, his concentration absolute. Spike stopped his backflips, and walked over to his brother, assuming a similar position on the same chair, until they faced each other upside down, holding themselves up with one finger. Both were barefoot and shirtless, wearing only a pair of black karate pants. Their chests were covered with some kind of ointment, causing their skin to glisten.

"Told you it was cool," Magistra said in a loud voice, causing Spike and Khai to tumble to the ground.

"Damn it, Mags," Spike ground out. "I thought you said you weren't going to do that anymore!" he growled, Khai glaring at her in agreement.

"Ugh. Spike," Magistra said, "Why didn't you tell me the scars were that bad?" She asked. "Great Goddess, it hurts just to look at you," she continued, pointing her hand at Spike and muttering, "Fade!" Suddenly, the scars faded from Spike's body, leaving the smooth, sculpted skin Buffy remembered so well.

"Those would have faded eventually," Spike said petulantly, glad the witch had removed the physical reminders of his trials. He didn't like showing vulnerability, especially in front of Buffy. Magistra looked at her two companions, noticing both their gazes focusing involuntarily on the chests of the men in front of them. Magistra smiled to herself, and responded to Spike's words.

"I know that," she said forcefully, "but we're gonna need you at full strength. Besides," She said winking at him, "you're far sexier this way!" she said, ogling him openly.

"What?" she asked innocently, feeling Buffy's eyes on her. "He wasn't always my brother you know! Come on, ladies - they're HOT!!!" Magistra exclaimed, looking with pride at her brothers. "And don't think for a minute the pheremones flowing off the two of you have escaped my notice! I know where you're coming from!" the witch added, Buffy and Willow blushing at her bluntness.

Spike and Khai unconsciously stood up a little taller, reaching for their towels and rubbing the oil off their upper torsos.

"What is that?" Willow breathed, her and Buffy's eyes glued to their chests once again.

"Meditation oil," Khai responded, slowing the process of wiping off his chest.

"Warms the blood and helps with concentration," Spike added, casually watching Buffy follow the path of the towel.

" Uh huh," Buffy and Willow uttered in unison, their eyes never wavering.

"Enough already!" Magistra burst out. "Geez, pretty soon you'll be turning me on!!!" she said, shaking her head. "You two get cleaned up, we need to update you before you go on patrol. Come on girls," Magistra said, tugging Willow and Buffy behind her. "Wow," she said when they closed the door to the training room behind them. "Do you two need to get laid!!!" she threw over her shoulder as she returned to the rest of the group, leaving Buffy and Willow gaping after her.

  
"Here's what we know," Giles said as Spike and Khai returned to the table. "I found a prophecy which briefly mentioned Araknal and the Guardian of Light, as well as something about a young woman's heart being the Key. Until I'm able to decipher the prophecy accurately, I suggest we make Dawn's safety our first priority," Giles recommended. "It is possible Araknal will attempt to harness the power of the Key to open the hell mouth."

Everyone turned their attention to Dawn, who smiled bravely at Giles' words. "Here we go again," she quipped, as Spike walked to her chair.

  
"Never again," Spike growled, electrical energy suddenly flaring outward from his body as he stood protectively behind her, the bluish glow fading as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well that might come in handy," Dawn joked, squeezing his hand. The Scoobies stared at Spike in silence, unnerved by the sudden light display. Buffy's expression was unreadable.

"I recommend we make Buffy's house a makeshift headquarters,' Giles continued. "Buffy and Dawn in one room, Willow and Magistra in another, Spike and Khai in the third. I'll take the couch. Xander and Anya, at this point I don't think it's necessary for you to stay there as well, but you're welcome to throw a bed in the   
basement. The more layers of protection we have around Dawn, the better. I suggest we gather what we need and meet at the house in an hour. Xander, if you'll accompany me to the hotel, we can collect my and Magistra's things. Maggie, I think you should accompany the girls home. Okay, we'll see you all in an hour," Giles finished, everyone jumping into action.

SIXTEEN

The group gathered in the living room an hour later. Dawn and Magistra had moved their things in with Buffy and Willow respectively. It was decided Giles would stay in Dawn's room, Spike and Khai preferring to stay on the main floor as the first line of defense. They found a makeshift cot and a queen-sized air mattress in the basement. The cot was set up for Khai, positioned near the couch where Spike would be sleeping. Though Anya and Xander decided to continue staying at their apartment, they inflated the queen-sized air mattress just in case.

"I suggest we patrol in groups from this point on," Giles said when everyone had settled. "I will stay with Dawn during patrols, as I think it important we utilize Magistra's abilities to their utmost. She and Willow will perform protection spells on the house, so that any threat will be dispatched to another dimension as soon as the thresh hold is breached.

"That includes attempting to come in through a window," Magistra added. The group looked at her with admiration. "I know!" she squealed, clapping her hands. "How kick ass is that spell, I ask you!"  
Laughter tittered through the room briefly.

"Magistra and Willow will be notified telepathically should the spell be invalidated or challenged in any way," Giles continued.

"Right then," Spike spoke up. "Khai, let's whip up something for everyone to eat while Willow and Maggie make with the mojo. Then, we patrol."

A short while later Buffy went to set the dining room table, only to find Spike completing the task.

"Need any help," she asked out of politeness.

"I've got things under control, pet," He said, setting down the last fork.

 

"Ya," Buffy said. "I noticed," she said sarcastically as she swept past him, heading outside.

"What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?" Spike asked angrily, walking up to her as she stood at the edge of the porch, arms crossed in front of her. "How did I piss you off this time?"

"You've got some nerve, Spike," Buffy spit out between clenched teeth. "You come back here after wanting nothing to do with us for three months, tell us you're now some big wig with the Light, and start throwing out orders like you own the place. Since when do I take orders from you?"

"Is that what this is about?" Spike asked incredulously. "A bloody pissing match?"

"No, Spike," Buffy retorted. "It's been quiet around here for months, then you reappear and suddenly something tries opening the hell mouth again? Am I really just supposed to believe that's a coincidence? What are you up to Spike?"

Spike stared at Buffy, pain wrapping around the very core of his being. Buffy saw the hurt in his eyes and averted her gaze, lowering her head. "I have to know," she said determinedly.

Spike was silent for several moments, waging an internal war between seething anger and mind-numbing anguish. Finally he began to speak in a low voice, his tone eerily calm.

"I could say I don't blame you for thinking I have something to do with this, but I do. I blame you for avoiding what you know to be the truth. You have never been stupid, Buffy. You've been stubborn, rash, pigheaded, and an overall pain in my arse since the day I met you. You have also been brave, resilient, creative, and the strongest woman I have ever known. But you have never been stupid - until tonight." Spike's voice began to rise in frustration.

"You know what the truth is, just as you knew the truth about Khai when you went inside yourself to seek it. But instead of doing that with me, you decide I'm trying to pull one over on you. How often has that worked for me before? You are brimming over with questions, but all you can do is accuse. I told you I am different. I told you the way I became different. But you don't even have the guts to find out how I'm different, - and all it would take is asking yourself a question. Instead, you throw your distrust of me in my face. Well I've got a newsflash for you, luv. You've trusted me with your family, with your friends, with YOUR BLOODY LIFE!!! " He roared at her. "The only thing you've never trusted me with is your heart - and that's because you won't even trust yourself with it. We're on the same side now pet, whether you want to believe that or not. I don't want to fight with you - I want to fight by your side. I'm sorry if you're not sure you can do that, but you better get over it quick. I don't think I can win this without you, but it doesn't mean I'm not gonna try. You let me know what you decide," he said turning to reenter the house. He stopped short as he saw the audience that had gathered there. "Bloody hell," he muttered, sweeping past the group who had gathered in the entryway. Buffy looked up at his exclamation, blanching that there were witnesses to her humiliation. Everyone quickly dispersed, finding interest in anything at hand.

"Well that was embarrassing," Magistra said, echoing Buffy's thoughts. Buffy gave a slight nod in agreement.

  
"He was right," Buffy whispered softly. "I'm never afraid of anything, but I'm afraid of the changes in him. I don't know how things are supposed to be now, how I'm supposed to be. I've only known one Spike - I don't have a clue who he is anymore, let alone who to be around him. I'm not even sure I'm needed anymore."

"Oh, Buffy," Magistra said, smiling brightly into Buffy's anxious face. "You've known this Spike far longer than you want to admit, - the beginnings of him at any rate. And I don't think it's the changes in him that you're afraid of, honey. I think it's the changes you feel within yourself, changes in the way you might be feeling about him. You've denied yourself from seeing him as anything but a beast, even when you knew it wasn't that simple. Now you don't have any excuses left - and that's damn scary. As for who you're   
supposed to be around him - well DUH - you're supposed to be Buffy. He needs you. They need you. Hell I need you and I just met you!!!" the witch joked. "You are far more a part of things than you realize, my dear. Stop hindering yourself with doubt - trust in your heart - it's what's gotten you this far. Now I'm going to go stuff my face before I vomit over the amount of sap that's some out of my mouth in the last five minutes," Magistra said, leaving Buffy to her thoughts.

"You should eat something, luv. We need your strength," Spike said, stepping out onto the porch.

"Spike," Buffy said, her voice trembling with emotion. "I'm so sorry. Those things I said, I'm … sorry. I know you're right, and I'm trying - I just … I'll get there. Be patient with me?" she asked, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"Always, luv," he said, looking down at her tiny hand enclosed in his. "Come on then," he said a few moments later. "Let's get you fed and go kick some demon arse." He tugged on her hand, pulling her into the house behind him. As they entered the dining room, Buffy gave his hand a quick squeeze, and went to make herself a plate. For the first time since returning to Sunnydale, Spike felt as though he'd come home.

SEVENTEEN

For the second time that day, the new and improved Scoobies gathered in the living room. They had just raided Buffy's armory, each choosing weapons they were comfortable with. Xander chose a double-headed axe, while Anya chose a short-staffed mace covered with sharp, metal spikes. Khai preferred a set of matching short swords, both resting comfortably in the leather scabbards tied around his waist. Willow and Magistra had also stocked up, Maggie explaining to Willow she had been right in arming herself with more than just magic when she had attacked Glory, already aware of the lessons they had spent reviewing why the minor witch had been wrong in such a decision. As it turned out, they armed themselves with the very daggers Willow had launched at the goddess during her ill-fated attack. "Never assume you have one over on the enemy, even when you're convinced you do," she had cautioned them all. "Only an idiot doesn't plan for the unexpected. That's one of the first things you learn from studying heroes like the Slayer here," Maggie emphasized, winking at Buffy. Spike and Buffy chose matching broadswords, not realizing what the other had chosen until they faced one another. "Oh yeah," Magistra couldn't resist teasing, "You two are soooooo different."

Thus armed, they gathered before Giles to get the latest update about their spidery foe.

  
"There isn't much more to report, unfortunately," Giles admitted. " Between researching the volumes here, and conferring with the Council, the only thing of note is to make you aware of a possible thralling capability amongst Araknal's strongest minions - his 'captains' if you will. It is possible you will be bombarded with mind-numbing fear in an attempt to incapacitate you, when you cross paths with on of the captains. Just know it is a psychological illusion that you can choose to overcome. Aside from this, the only other information of note is that the minions travel in groups of five, each lead by a captain. Be careful," he cautioned. "We'll review everything upon your return. Everyone please - try to remember everything that could be of use - regardless of whether your abilities are enhanced or not. Every bit of knowledge is one more way to protect Dawn. Be careful," Giles encouraged before sending them on their way.

The group started out in silence, everyone caught up in the intensity of anticipation.

"Okay - STOP!!!" Magistra shouted, everyone stopping in place, reminiscent of the Statue game they had played in childhood.

"Goddess knows I can't keep my mouth shut to save my life, which is pretty lucky considering I can only save yours by opening it," she explained. "Here's the scoop, dearies. Though some of you have worked together for years, this is the first time everyone present has had to come together as a force. Araknal has had the advantage of planning his assault well before sending his minions forth. We've had less than a day. Now I'm the first to admit that I can kick ass all over the place, but I'm not so stupid as to think we can fight him without being a cohesive group. So here's what I wanna do. The strongest challenge to us working as one force rested with Buffy and Spike. We all witnessed how that conflict was aired. I'm telling you now that conflict has been resolved - at least as far as we're concerned. Now it's been awhile since I've been on the front line - and I can't tell you how psyched I am to be there again in the company of the Scooby gang. But I will not do this without us being of one mind. So, what I wanna do is cast a bonding spell, the only benefit being our recognition of our common goal - and our unity because of that goal. If anyone isn't game, speak up now - there's nothing wrong with being uncomfortable with magic - just ask Spike. Any objections? Okay. Wait for it."

The group stood still, waiting for the spell to be cast. ""Kay - all done now! Wow, you really haven't been exposed to magic much, have you? Well Willow, that certainly speaks in your favor. As for the rest of you, let me explain what just happened. I pulled together our common goals, and made everyone aware of them, There really was no spell cast, meaning no order was technically altered. The facts were already there - I just removed what prevented everyone from bonding over them. Because I am a Master Witch of the Light, I have to let you know I wouldn't have performed even this simplistic of a spell, if we weren't facing what we are. I prefer for time to take it's toll, but my primary devotion is to maintain the balance. Because that balance is threatened, you will see me do things I would NEVER do, if things were different. Right now we are all warriors, on the same level of the playing field. I would die for each of you. I stand before you in humility because I thought the rest of you hadn't realized you would do the same. It turns out I was the only one who didn't know better. The results of my spell show that you have always been willing to die for each other, and now you are willing to die for my brother Khai and I. I know I speak for both of us when I say we are humbled before your humanity. I do not mention Spike in conjunction with us because you protected him with your lives long before we entered the picture, and you do so again without a second thought. Once again, I can only say I am filled with pride at being judged worthy to stand by your sides in battle. And now that I've completely blown my bitch rating, let's get to it," Magistra finished.

Though no one said a word, they were all moved by what Magistra had summarized. They moved forward, each energized by their renewed sense of purpose. The patrolling went on, a few fledging vampires being the only challenges they met along the way.

As they were returning to the house, Spike stopped suddenly, hearing Magistra's warning in his mind as Buffy responded to her own sense of evil. Khai flared into demon face as Spike held up a hand, telling the others to stop. Spike and Khai sniffed the air, as Buffy withdrew into herself, seeking the danger she sensed. Magistra already had Willow poised to respond to any challenge offered. Khai suddenly emitted a battle cry, launching himself in a series of flips toward a copse of trees, a blood-curdling scream announcing that one of his swords had struck home. Spike and Buffy immediately followed, their own swords at the ready.

Suddenly, the group found their senses assailed by terror, their bodies paralyzed with fear. Remembering Giles' words prior to leaving the house, they all battled their inner demons. Xander whipped around, his battle-axe extended, decapitating the demon poised to attack him as Anya struck its chest with her mace. They all looked for the remaining three, knowing the captain was among them. Suddenly, Spike launched himself fifteen feet in the air, to a branch located directly above Buffy's head. Leaves and branches obscured the view as a bluish-white glow shot forward, resulting in cries of agony from a being that never showed itself. Buffy and Khai aligned back to back, only to witness two minions charging Willow and Magistra and then bursting into flames. The group waited, poised for any additional attack.

"Okay, UGH!!! AND YUK!!! And why don't demons ever enslave attractive minions?" Anya voiced bluntly.

"Heebies definitely in residence, Jeebies quickly following," Willow agreed.

"Bllllaaaggghhh!" Buffy shivered. "Gotta say - not a big fan!"

"Ladies," Xander comforted. "never fear - us men are here!" he stated bravely, turning to swagger away with Spike and Khai.

"So are you two as wigged out by those things as I am?' Xander asked as soon as they were outside of hearing range.

"Oh yes," Khai responded.

"Right there with you, mate," Spike reiterated as the three attempted to exude nonchalance, aware their companions were close on their heels.

"Ladies," Magistra whispered so only her immediate companions could hear, " We are going to make them pay. When I say the word, just follow my lead," she directed, the others nodding their heads in agreement as they waved innocently at the men who turned to check on them. "Oh they are so going down," Buffy, Willow and Anya said, stifling their giggles as they realized they had spoken at the same time.

 

  
EIGHTEEN  
  
The group updated Giles on their first encounter with the Rachni, and began to assist him with the research. Moments later, Magistra gasped in horror, looking up at the others. "Ohmigoddess," she exclaimed. "Girls - I think you'd better get yourselves to the bathroom upstairs - I need to whip up a poultice. Hopefully, we'll catch it in time."

"What is it?" Giles asked with concern, as Buffy, Willow and Anya looked at Magistra in alarm.

"This passage roughly translates as 'revulsion will lead to the vein of Anar, the physical dealer of death shall be infested.' Basically it means those who are repulsed by the Rachni and deal them a death blow will be infested with the vein of Anar," the witch explained.

"Good God!" Giles gulped, his eyes widening in horror.

"What's the vein of Anar?" Xander asked with concern.

"It's a vein of insects similar to ticks. The burrow into your skin and reproduce exponentially. If allowed to go unheeded, they will cause the area of infestation to expand to such a degree it will eventually explode," Magistra said. "BOOM!" she reiterated, causing the Scoobies to jump in alarm.

"What area do they infest?" Willow asked with wide eyes.

"In the breasts for women, and as for men …" Magistra merely lowered her eyes and looked pointedly at the area between Spike's hips. Khai, Spike and Xander froze, terror gripping their faces.

"Hey! Wait a minute," Willow said in excitement. "We don't have to worry. Only the guys killed those things - well except for the spell Magistra and I cast - but we didn't come in physical contact with them. And since the guys weren't grossed out by them like we were, there's nothing to worry about."

"Thank God!" Buffy and Anya shrieked, noticeably relieved.

"I believe you're right, Willow," Giles said, smiling.

"Well that's a big relief!" Maggie said. "Still, you girls need to get rid of the gross-out factor if you're going to fight them.

The women went back to researching, heads bent over the books. Spike, Khai and Xander looked at each other in panic, each beginning to feel their skin crawl.

"Um, I'm gonna go check that air mattress - make sure it doesn't have a leak," Xander said, almost running to the basement door.

"I'll help you - in case you need to patch it, " Spike threw out, already within inches of Xander, Khai following behind his brother, unable to speak at all.

The girls covered their mouths with their hands, trying to muffle the laughter that erupted as soon as they heard the door to the basement close. Magistra put her finger to her lips, signaling for them to follow as she quietly crept over to the door and opened it soundlessly. The other three gathered around her, seeing Spike, Khai and Xander with their backs to them at the bottom of the stairs as though gathered before urinals, the surrounding area lit by the single bulb burning above them.

"I don't see anything yet - how bout you guys?" Xander asked.

"Nope, nothing," Spike said as Khai shook his head.

"Oh my God, what are we gonna do. I mean - she said Boom - she meant Boom - I don't wanna go Boom!" Xander ranted, nearing hysteria.

"DON'T WORRY MEN - WE'LL PROTECT YOU!!!" The women could hold it in no longer, their laughter only increasing as the men rushed to zip their pants, Xander falling off balance into the other two, knocking them all to the ground. Buffy and Willow clutched their stomachs, Anya so overcome no sound was coming from her. Magistra banged her hand repeatedly against the wall as she bellowed her humor.

The men glared at their tormentors, knowing any semblance of dignity had disappeared long before they had entered the basement. Finally, they all made their way back to the living room, Giles chuckling appreciatively at the ladies' joke.

" Et tu, Rupert?" Spike asked, cocking an eyebrow in his direction.

"Have you ever tried saying no to her?" Giles asked, indicating Magistra with his thumb. "Besides - you can't have thought such a ridiculous statement would go unchallenged. I mean - look at whom you said it to. Need I say more?" he asked defensively.

"Lesson learned," Spike acknowledged, "never to be repeated." He bowed chivalrously to each woman in apology, ending in front of Buffy. "Are you ever going to stop freaking me out," she said lightly, shaking her head at his courtly manners.

"What - and have you lose interest in me? Never gonna happen pet," he said approaching her with his usual swagger. Spike stopped beside her, their bodies nearly touching. "Believe me," he said lowly, a sexy timbre entering his tone as he whispered directly into her ear. "I'll freak you out in ways you've never imagined." Spike stepped back, his eyes trained on Buffy's face.

Buffy had flushed hotly the moment Spike stopped next to her, keenly aware of the heat that seemed to flow between them the moment they were within touching distance. His deep voice sent shivers down her spine, his words evoking memories of exquisite pleasure. Buffy's eyes had closed of their own volition, images of their passion flashing behind her eyes. She started as she felt him move away, feeling as though she'd been doused with cold water. Her eyes flew open, only for her breath to leave her body when she saw the naked desire reflected in his eyes. Buffy stared at him, unable to move, frozen by the need in his eyes, knowing it was mirrored in her own.

  
"Nope, no sparks between you two," Magistra observed casually as she walked by them on her way to the stairs. "Night everyone, see you tomorrow!" She winked at Spike as she as made her way upstairs.

Spike smiled ruefully at Buffy, the spell between them temporarily broken. The rest of the group was breaking up for the evening, Xander and Anya saying goodnight as they headed home. Giles yawned and waved tiredly as he trudged up the stairs.

"Well, goodnight," Buffy said softly, knowing there was a cold shower in her not-so-distant future.

"Goodnight luv," Spike replied. "Sweet dreams," he said, winking at her.

"Bastard," she muttered, a broad grin on her face as she turned and headed to her room.

NINETEEN

"I was looking for you," Willow said to Khai as she joined him on the back porch. "Is everything okay?" she asked with concern.

"Very much so, Willow," Khai replied with a bright smile.

"Oh," she said, somewhat surprised. "Well good … that's - good. I mean, it's good to be good. I … I like good, and you … you are good, so everything's good - and I am making no sense whatsoever am I?" the witch asked, seeing the bemusement in Khai's expression. "I guess I just didn't expect to hear you say that. The rest of us are usually wrapped up in the dire when we come out here. I thought maybe something was wrong."

"I am happier than I have ever been," Khai stated simply.

"So not expecting to hear that either," Willow observed, looking at Khai in wonder. "What's going on up there?" she asked, lightly tapping his head, noticing the silky feel of his hair beneath her fingers.

"I am amazed at how much my life has changed in the last three months, and I am humbled with gratitude."

"Khai," Willow said cautiously. "Believe me, I love the whole 'formal speech with a sexy accent' thing you've got going on, but, could you maybe loosen up with the lingo a bit. I mean, just talk to me. You don't have to be so proper -it's just me. Willow. Hi!" she said, raising her hand in emphasis.

"I will try," Khai agreed with a smile. "Spike has encouraged me to do so as well. He said listening to me sometimes makes him feel like he's in church, and I don't have to tell you how he feels about that!" he said with a laugh.

"As Spike indicated, the members of my clan possess mystical powers. The acceptance of these gifts is steeped in tradition, each entailing its own series of requirements. Needless to say, this adds up to a lot of formal ceremonies. When you have participated in as many as I have, I guess the speech stays with you," he explained.

"What are your gifts?" Willow asked.

"I am a Healer and a Guide to the Spirit. I teach the ways of self-awareness and meditation. You could say I ease one's aches and pains, both inside and out."

"So, you were teaching Spike how to meditate when you were in the training room," Willow observed.

"In a way," Khai agreed. "Spike's case is more complicated than that. Normally, my meditation students are just reaching maturity, and they begin training with me in preparation for receiving their gifts. Once their   
Giving ceremony is completed, I continue to tutor them in mastering the gifts they received. Because Spike was an outsider, he received no preparation. One, because it was very possible he wouldn't survive, and two, because there's no way to really prepare someone to go through what he did. When he did survive, the knowledge of our ways was placed in his mind, but he still needs to be taught how to master what he's been given. Spike has received amazing powers, most of which he hasn't even discovered yet. I am helping him adjust to that. To possess such power without learning how to control it would make him extremely vulnerable to the Dark. Something I believe you can relate to," he finished gently. Willow merely nodded, shame clouding her features.

"I do not mean to shame you, Willow. I only mean to say I understand what happened. Learning to control such forces is not easy, even for those who receive assistance from someone like myself. For you to have practiced magic for so long before succumbing to the Dark merely testifies to the strength of your spirit," he said, lifting her chin to look in her eyes. "I think you're amazing," he said sincerely, stroking a finger along her cheek before releasing her. Willow flushed with pleasure at his words.

"You know, Magistra's tutoring began a week after her birth. Of course, everyone knew she would be a powerful force, given the fact she started speaking in sentences when she was three days old," Khai said wryly.

"What?" Willow exclaimed. "Three days old?" Khai laughed at the wonderment on Willow's face.

"Yes," he continued. "Magistra's human mother was a very powerful witch in her own right. Our father holds the level of Master in our clan. When she was born, her acceleration was unbelieveable. Within months she was far beyond the abilities of all her tutors. It was then that our father knew what she was destined to be. You see, though part demon by birth, she never possessed the more violent aspects of our nature. She can get angry - which you never want to see by the way - but she never, um, what do you call it - 'vamps' out? Magistra has never possessed the face of the beast. But there she was, a pretty little girl surrounded by demons who avoided her in fear."

"How sad," Willow said, sympathy filling her eyes. Khai smiled at her understanding.

"Yes it was," he agreed in a low voice, pleased at Willow's empathy for his sister. "Magistra was basically isolated from birth, through no fault of her own. She was just a little girl who wanted to laugh and play like everyone else. Instead, she was saddled with a legacy few adults could have handled, let alone a young

  
child. But, she had no choice. Our father sent her to her mother's teacher, the only living witch who possessed more ability than Magistra. My sister came fully into her power and her role as a Master Witch of the Light when she was just ten years old.

"My goddess," Willow whispered in amazement, unable to find any other words to express her thoughts at such a responsibility falling on the shoulders of one so young. "How old were you when all of this happened?" she asked.

"The same age as Magistra," he replied, seeing Willow's confusion. "We were born on the same day to two different mothers - the same day another mother gave birth in London to a son she named William," he finished, watching Willow's eyes widen as realization struck.

"Oh now that's just too freaky!" she blurted with a laugh. "Wow," she said reflectively, shaking her head, "I guess some things were just meant to be." Willow reached over and clasped his hand, looking up into his eyes.

"Absolutely," Khai whispered hoarsely, leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. Willow sighed as his cool lips touched hers, deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth more firmly against her own. Khai eventually released her lips, allowing her to breath. "So," he teased, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her close, "you think my accent's sexy?"

"Absolutely," she repeated his word from a moment ago as once again their mouths came together.

  
Buffy smiled as she saw Willow and Khai with their arms wrapped around each other under the glow of the porch light. She couldn't sleep. Rather than disturb Dawn with useless tossing and turning, she had made her way to the kitchen, careful not to disturb Spike's slumber. He had been facing the back of the couch, his arms in front of him as though huddled in protection. She hadn't been able to see his expression.

Buffy had heard the lull of voices as she contemplated the contents of the refrigerator, causing her to look out the window and see the couple embracing. She was happy for her friend, glad at least one of them could make a positive decision about their love lives. Buffy's thoughts were interrupted by a low moan coming from the living room. As she went to investigate, she heard the word 'no' being chanted over and over. When she entered the living room, she saw Spike rocking back and forth in a prone position, his face a mask of agony as he continued chanting. Buffy sat on the edge of the couch, concerned. She placed a hand on his cheek, softly murmuring words of comfort. Seeing him calm at her touch, Buffy found herself wondering once again what he had become. Remembering his challenge from earlier, Buffy began taking deep cleansing breaths, going deeper and deeper into herself. After achieving a deep state of meditation, she reached out with her Slayer senses, focusing them on the demon lying beside her. A blinding light flashed in her mind as she suddenly found herself standing next to Spike, flames surrounding them.

Spike stood watching helplessly, the scene before him causing far more pain than the fire that was greedily consuming his skin. Buffy laid on her back before him, beaten and broken, tears streaming down her face as she pleaded for the beast in front of her to stop. Spike watched as the demon roared at her, fury suffusing

 

it's face as it raped her repeatedly, impervious to her cries of pain, hitting her over and over as he tore into her. Buffy screamed one last time as the beast sunk his fangs into her neck, reaching his orgasm at the moment of her death. Spike watched as the demon's human face emerged, finding himself staring into his own eyes. He screamed silently as he turned his head away, only to see Buffy standing in the flames beside him, horror on her face as she saw who the rapist was. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Spike screamed as he bolted upright, blinking as his eyes recognized Buffy's living room. He saw Buffy sitting next to him, wearing the same expression as in his dream. He jumped up in shock, looking around for the fire.

Spike's eyes widened as he realized she had seen his nightmare, had witnessed her own rape and death at his hands. Anguish and shame assailed him as he turned his back to her, covering his face with his hands.

Buffy saw Khai and Willow rush in, having heard Spike's scream from the porch. Buffy held up a hand, stopping them from speaking. She stared at Spike's back, seeing the tremors shooting through his body.

"Were all of them like that?" she asked him softly. Spike didn't respond as he continued to stand with his back to her. "Spike?" she asked, reaching out and tentatively touching his shoulder. Spike jerked at her touch, a muffled sob escaping his throat as he sank to his knees. Buffy followed him, reaching out and wrapping her arms around him from behind, her hands caressing his naked chest in soothing comfort. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, kissing his shoulder.

The last of Spike's control snapped at her gentleness and he turned into her arms with tears streaming down his cheeks. Buffy cradled his head in her lap, her own tears blurring her eyes as she tried to comfort him. Khai and Willow quietly left, allowing Spike to grieve with Buffy privately.

TWENTY

Khai and Willow went into the kitchen, Khai silently opening his arms for Willow to take comfort there. They stood silently holding each other, both of their hearts aching for Spike. Buffy found them like this several minutes later as she entered the kitchen, having helped Spike to the couch, holding his hand until he had fallen back to sleep.

"How often?" Buffy asked Khai, looking him in the eye.

"Every night," Khai replied honestly.

"My God," Buffy whispered in horror. "He goes through that every single night?"

"Yes," Khai confirmed. "It's not always the same nightmare, but he's had them every night since the trials ended."

"And they consider that a gift?" Buffy asked angrily. "That he relive those tortures every night?"

 

  
"No," Khai corrected. "The dreams come from Spike himself. It may sound strange, but by reminding himself of the things he went through, his spirit is increasing the distance between himself and the Dark He will not have them forever."

"I was in it," Buffy stated.

"You often are," Khai observed.

"No, I mean I was in it! There - with him… in the fire," She clarified. "I saw what he was torturing himself with. I felt the agony he was feeling. How is that possible? I mean, I was in one of Angel's dreams once, but we were both asleep, and that was more like one of my prophetic dreams. This was … different. I was awake, and then suddenly I was standing next to Spike." Buffy explained entering her meditative state in her attempt to understand the changes that had taken place in Spike.

"I think I know what happened," Khai offered as Buffy looked at him expectantly. "You attempted to touch Spike's essence when it was in torture. Normally, you would have sensed the spirit was troubled and the Slayer in you would have withdrawn. I think because it was Spike, rather than withdrawing, the Slayer in you ran to him, knowing he was in need. Buffy, I think you are far more bonded with Spike than even your subconscious is aware of. I think it goes to the deepest level of the Slayer in you," he finished.

"He could be right, Buffy," Willow said, explaining Khai's background.

"Great," Buffy muttered. "Not only do I have to figure out how I feel about him, but I have to figure out how the Slayer feels about him too? Let her get her own guy. Wait - forget I said that. Talk about making things even more confusing!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Okay, tired now. Kicking ass is so much more fun than thinking!" she observed as she said good night. She stopped to check on Spike before heading upstairs, and placed a tender kiss on his forehead, relieved he appeared to be dream free. A small smile appeared on his face after she kissed him as he turned and snuggled deeper into the couch. A smile appeared on her own face as she headed to bed.

Buffy entered the kitchen late the next morning to the sound of Dawn's laughter as Magistra and Willow filled her in on the events of the previous evening.

"I so wish I could have seen their faces when they realized what would go 'Boom'," Dawn giggled. Buffy chuckled as she remembered the scene, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"It was in no way funny," Xander said as he and Anya came in the back door. "It was heartless, and cruel, and a typical womany thing to do!"

"BOOM!" Magistra roared in warning, causing Xander to clutch his chest in fear.

"Just kidding," he smiled weakly as the women laughed at his expense. "I think I'll go find where the rest of the testosterone in this house is hiding," he said, making his escape.

 

"Now that you're up, Buffy, Rupert has some things to go over," Magistra said. "There's a plate in the oven for you if you're hungry. We'll meet in the living room in an hour. Me, I feel like going for a walk. Dawn, you want to show me your stomping grounds? Nothing to worry about Chosen One," she answered before Buffy could object. "She'll be with me. Have no fear - the Bitch is here!!!" she laughed as she and Dawn left, Anya deciding to accompany them.

Buffy joined Willow at the table, not missing the smile that seemed permanently fixed on her face. "Could you perk up a bit Wil?" she asked. "I hate seeing you so depressed!"

"I'm sorry," Willow giggled. "I just can't help it! He just … he makes me feel happy," she said lightly.

"I'm glad," Buffy said sincerely. "You deserve it."

"Thanks Buffy," Willow said, squeezing her friend's hand.

"How is he?" Buffy asked.

"I think he's okay," Willow answered, knowing who Buffy was referring to. "He and Khai went to the training room right after he woke up. He didn't say much before they left, he just said good morning to Dawn and they headed for the sewers. They got back a little while ago. They just went to clean up"

"Gosh, with both showers going every day, for this many people, the water bill is going to be enormous," Buffy observed.

"Lucky Giles talked the Council into that big salary for you, ha?" Willow commented.

"Definitely," Buffy nodded, refilling her coffee cup and taking her breakfast out of the oven. Her stomach growled in hunger as the scent of the food reached her nose. "Wow," Buffy said appreciatively. "This has got to be Magistra's handywork!"

"You know it," Willow concurred. "That girl knows food!" Buffy made no response, too busy inhaling the omelet in front of her.

"It's about time you ate something of substance, pet" Spike said as he entered the kitchen. "You're entirely too skinny."

Buffy swallowed the last of her food, wondering how long he'd been watching her stuff her face. "Am not!" she said defensively. Willow slipped out of the kitchen unnoticed and went in search of Khai.

"Are too," he shot back, Buffy responding by sticking her tongue out at him. Spike chuckled at her display of maturity, and reached for her, stopping himself when he realized what he was doing. Buffy ignored this as she stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning," she said into his shoulder.

  
"It is now," he said, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. Buffy took a step back and looked up at him. "I don't want to not touch you anymore. It's too hard. But, I still don't know how I feel about you. I just know that I do feel - strongly - about you. And maybe it doesn't even matter because you changed your mind about - me. Have you? Changed your mind about me?" she asked breathlessly, suddenly afraid to hear his answer.

"Buffy," Spike said, tilting her chin up until she met his gaze. "I am more in love with you than I have ever been," he said in a low voice, conviction in every syllable, his eyes conveying what he felt in his heart.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing she had been holding her breath. She smiled brightly at Spike, clasping her hands around his neck. Spike groaned as he crushed her mouth with his, months of longing pouring into that one kiss. Buffy responded hungrily, loving the feel of his tongue battling with hers, realizing how much she had missed the feel of his cool hard body pressing against her.

"Took you long enough," Magistra said, laughing as the two broke away from each other, Buffy flushing beat red.

"You really need to work on your timing, Mags," Spike growled at his sister, clenching his hands at his sides in frustration.

"From my perspective my timing's been perfect!" she quipped. "Come on, meeting time. And don't think I'm going to let you two 'join us in a few minutes'. I wasn't born yesterday you know" she said, shooing the two out of the kitchen in front of her.

TWENTY -ONE

Spike and Buffy stumbled into the living room, relieved to have the witch finally stop her prodding as she took up two spaces on the couch, leaving only one spot remaining. Trying not to smile at his sister's obvious ploy, Spike sat down next to her, promptly picking Buffy up and setting her on his lap, possessively wrapping his hand around her waist. Buffy leaned against him comfortably, purposely ignoring the surprised looks on the faces of her friends.

Giles was the first to recover, quickly updating the group on what they had learned. 'The Council believes we can expect to see as many as two hundred and fifty Rachni converge on Sunnydale before the attempt to open the hell mouth is made. Unfortunately, their contacts throughout the world had nothing more to add regarding how they plan to open it. Now, that is just an estimate, based on portal activity and the energy trails the Rachni leave as they move."

"Two hundred and fifty," Dawn repeated, her eyes widening in fear.

"Not all at once, Dawn," Giles reassured her. "Some of them are making their way here from as far away as the Middle East and Australia. It is highly unlikely they are moving during the day, as daylight dulls their senses, leaving them basically helpless. Only ten points of entry connect with their dimension in the entire

 

world, one of which is right here in Sunnydale. From what we were able to determine, only five groups of five could travel through each portal unscathed. Araknal was banished nearly two hundred and fifty years ago. Since there appears to be a correlation between this number, and the number of minions allowed to enter this world, I'm attempting to pinpoint the exact date the binding spell was performed, as I think it likely that will be the day they will attempt to reopen the hell mouth. In the meantime, I suggest we make the most of our time, before the rest are able to complete their journey."

"So, it's safe to assume there are at least twenty in the immediate area, possibly more?" Khai asked.

"Exactly," Giles confirmed. "Given the amount of time that's passed since the portals were activated, we know at least twenty are here, but possibly as many as seventy."

"There's a lot of jump in those numbers, and I don't mean in a good way," Xander said, as the challenge before them suddenly seemed overwhelming.

"I must agree with Xander," Anya said. "I mean, it's possible we could handle twenty, but seventy … how can we possibly defeat so many?"

"The most you will ever have to battle at one time is twenty-five. The Rachni are comprised of ten families, each one hating the other. Every portal was the entry point for a different family. Their only common denominator is in serving Araknal, who in turn uses their hatred of each other to ensure their loyalty to him, knowing they could never let another family have the upper hand. They will never assist another clan in battle, preferring instead to kill each other. They are prevented from doing so by their pledge to Araknal, knowing he will eliminate their entire family if that pledge is broken. Though seventy may be here, only one family will engage you in battle at a time."

"Well that makes me feel better," Willow breathed, Khai squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"They must be in contact with Araknal," Buffy said, looking at Giles.

"Why do you say that?" Giles asked, curious.

"Spike?" Buffy asked in response. "When your infighting minions would leave the roost, how long would they have before they needed to check in with you?" she asked innocently. Comprehension dawned in everyone's eyes as they realized Buffy's point.

"You're right pet," Spike answered. "There's no way he'd let them be away from his influence for long."

"Of course!" Giles said. "Maggie - could you look into the ways they would be able to communicate across dimensions?" he asked, the witch nodding her ascent.

"I think I should contact father," Khai said to Magistra. "If this only occurred two hundred and fifty years ago, maybe he or Master Thom will remember having heard something about it."

 

"Master Zo is your father?" Spike asked in surprise, looking at his brother and sister questioningly. "Why didn't you tell me?" he queried after they confirmed their sire's identity.

"I think we just did," Maggie said flippantly. "Spike," she said more gently, seeing his hurt at not being told everything about his new family. "You have enough on your plate without throwing mystical royalty in the mix. All you needed to know you were told up front, that you are our brother in every way, and we love you. The rest can wait for less challenging times." Spike smiled gently at her as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Ya big softie," she chided, chuckling. "Khai, I think that's a good idea. If this Araknal is as nasty as he sounds, dad's sure to know something. I'll get on the horn with my cohorts in crime and have them send me everything they've got on cross-dimensional communication." Magistra started rummaging in her bag. "Buffy, I'm going to need to use your …"

"Don't worry about the long-distance," Buffy interrupted, believing she knew what Magistra was going to say. "Work related expense."

" … basement," Magistra finished, pulling a smoothly polished horn out of her bag, it's surface glittering with all the colors of the rainbow.

"You … actually use a horn?" Xander asked in wonder.

"Well - YA! The horn of Bashivel acts as a channeling device, allowing me to mentally connect with several witches at the same time. In addition, it separates their responses in an orderly fashion so all their info doesn't hit me at once. Fax machines - PAH! Talk about slow! Well, I better get busy. If possible, try not to interrupt me for the next few hours. I'm going to have a world of information to sort through in my head. Tell dad I said hi!" the witch said as she headed for the basement. Khai went upstairs to concentrate on mentally contacting Master Zo.

"How cool was that thing?" Dawn asked, eyes still glowing from the beauty of the horn.

"Niblet," Spike cautioned as Buffy shifted off his lap onto the couch beside him, grabbing his hand. "Don't even think about it. If you so much as bring that horn anywhere near your ear your head will explode! If you don't believe me, ask those two," he said, pointing at Willow and Giles as the rest of them gasped in alarm. They both nodded, confirming Spike's words. "Stay as far away from her little doodads as possible. You need to realize that even though Mags is one of the kindest people you will ever meet, she has more power in her pinky than the rest of us combined," he stated emphatically.

"It's true," Willow said, telling them what she had learned about Maggie from Khai, including that the three shared the same birthday. They all looked at Spike in awe when he confirmed Willow's story.

"How can she be so well-adjusted?" Buffy asked, thinking of how difficult it had been for her just finding out she was the Slayer.

 

 

"It's the Light, luv," Spike replied. "When Khai and I visited Mags and Giles in London on our way back here, she and I had a bonding ceremony of our own. She didn't need my permission to enter my mind, but she asked for it anyway. In exchange, she opened her spirit to me, having to give me the abridged version of course. I don't believe there's a being alive that could survive the onslaught of her full essence. It was … amazing," Spike remembered, whispering almost reverently. "When she opened herself to me, I felt - alive! My God, the beauty that surrounded me, that filled me … every detail of life that makes up happiness swirling around and thru me until I almost collapsed - from sheer joy. Turns out I experienced all of that in less than ten seconds." Silence filled the room as they contemplated what they had learned.

"Doesn't she get lonely?" Buffy asked. "I mean, she can't even reveal her true self to the people she loves the most. I can't imagine how lonely that would make me feel."

"It's not the same thing, Buffy," Giles said. "Maggie's nature isn't hidden - it's in everything she does. All of us are used to hiding aspects of ourselves. Maggie hides nothing about who she is. She is the embodiment of the Light, completely dedicated to maintaining it's balance in this world. It's not that she doesn't know how loneliness feels - you heard how her life began. It's just that she moved beyond such mundane worries at an age when most of us were still in diapers." Giles spoke passionately about the witch, admiration in every syllable he uttered.

"I'm confused," Dawn spoke up. "If the three of you are the same age, why does Magistra look older than the two of you? And how did they grow up if they were born demons?"

"Here, here," Xander agreed. "I don't get it either."

"Thangh Doh age like human children until around the age of twenty-five, when their aging process slows so far down it takes years for them to even age a day. Maggie appears older one, because she's part human, and two, because bearing such a burden from such a young age takes its toll," Spike explained.

"Can she fall in love?" Anya asked, hugging Xander's arm. "I mean, could anyone measure up, considering who she is?" Giles stood up and walked into the kitchen, carrying his teacup.

"Yes, she can fall in love," Spike said softly. "And oh yes, there are one or two that could measure up quite well," he observed, following Giles' exit with his eyes.

"He's in love with her," Buffy stated quietly, catching the look on Spike's face as he watched Giles.

"I believe he is, pet" Spike said, sadness in his voice.

"Why is that bad?" Xander whispered at Spike, the four moving closer to where he and Buffy sat on the couch.

"Because even though I said she can fall in love, I don't think Mags thinks she has the right to. She has given everything to her position, devoted her entire existence to it without question. I don't think she

 

believes it's possible to have both that, and what Rupert would offer her. So he loves her from afar while standing by her side. Khai said it's the first time he's ever seen Maggie not take the bull by the horns. Rupert knows she loves him, but he also knows she won't contemplate falling in love with him. I can relate," he said, looking at Buffy.

"Should we hit the books, Giles?" Willow asked as he reentered the room, carrying two steaming cups of tea.

"Yes, I believe we should. Spike?" Giles asked, gesturing at the second cup he had placed on the table.

"Thanks, Rupert," Spike responded gratefully. "Nothing like the real thing from back home," he said, sipping the tea appreciatively. "Ahhh. Right then. Let's get started," he said, the others assuming their positions around the table.

TWENTY-TWO

Two hours later, Buffy looked up, deciding she had some calls to make. She looked across the table at Spike and paused, enjoying the opportunity to watch him unobserved. He was leaning back in his chair, his legs stretched out before him, resting on the edge of the table. He was reading the book in his lap, unconsciously chewing on a pen. A pad of paper rested on the table, containing notes scrawled in his bold, old-fashioned script. His features were absorbed in concentration, his eyes skimming quickly over the words before turning to the next page. Buffy realized she had never seen him like this, and if she didn't know better she'd have thought he was some quiet scholar researching a term paper. The only thing missing was a pair of wire-rim glasses. Buffy felt a tightness in her chest as she continued to watch him, not sure of what she was feeling, but knowing some part of her leapt in recognition of emotions long forgotten. Spike looked up suddenly, his features breaking out in a wide smile as he saw her studying him. He winked at her, and returned to his book.

"I'm going to make some calls," Buffy said, standing. "I'll be back in a little while." The others nodded silently, continuing their research.

Khai eventually returned to the table and pulled Giles into the living room to talk over what he had learned. The two returned to the group at the same time Maggie and Buffy entered from the kitchen. Khai motioned for Maggie and Spike to join them, and the three siblings and the Watcher returned to the living room.

"Something big must be up," Xander observed, all attempts at research forgotten.

"When did we become the kids needing protecting?" Willow asked, miffed at the exclusion. Giles reentered the room, frantically searching through the books on the table until he found the one he was looking for.

"Giles," Buffy began, only to be instantly interrupted.

"Not now, Buffy! Just … wait!" Giles snapped at her, returning to the living room.

 

Buffy looked as though she'd been slapped, trying to remember the last time Giles had spoken to her like that.

"I don't think I like the looks of this," Dawn whispered, her eyes full of dread.

"Well you can bet I'm going to find …" Buffy was interrupted by raised voices coming from the other room.

"You can't just ignore this, Maggie!" Khai all but shouted at his sister.

"Damn it, Khai, it's MY DECISION!!!" the witch shouted back, the house seeming to shake from the force of her voice.

The rest of the Scoobies rushed to the living room, stopping to observe the battle of wills taking place in front of them.

"You can't put everything in jeopardy just to prove a bloody point, Maggie!" Spike agreed with his brother.

"Spike," Maggie said, making an effort to calm down. "Though I know you're just as pivotal in this as I am, it's my job to make this point."

"Not like this!" Khai cried. "This is not the way to do your job!" He screamed at her.

Magistra ceased all movement. Her irises turned completely white while her pupils expanded, growing blacker as blinding white energy crackled at her fingertips.

"Do not presume to lecture me on what my duties are, brother," she said, her voice reverberating through to the very core of everyone gathered there.

"Maggie, please," Giles said entreatingly, his voice soft.

Magistra whipped her head around to look at him and returned to her human guise when she saw the gentle look on his face.

"Rupert, please tell me you understand?" she asked beseechingly, vulnerability flashing briefly across her face.

"I do, Maggie, I promise you that," he assured her. "I also understand not wanting to see you hurt, which you know is exactly the point Khai and Spike are trying to make - in an obnoxiously brotherly way I might add," he joked lightly, causing her to smile briefly. "We need to take a step back from this, make absolutely certain we have as many facts as possible, before any decision is made. Please, Maggie, promise me you'll do that. You'll wait until we have the information we need."

"I'll wait for as long as I can, Rupert. I cannot promise more than that," the witch agreed

  
"Fair enough. Why don't the two of us head to the magic shop so you can pick up the things you need?" He suggested.

"Alright," she nodded at him, attempting a smile. "Boys," she said to her brothers, gathering them both to her. "I'm sorry. I know you love me. I love you too. I also know we can push each other's buttons like no one's business. But know this. Tread lightly brothers. I will not fight with you about this again. You need to trust that I will make the right decision when the time comes." She looked both of them firmly in the eye, and then left with Giles.

"Holy shit," Anya whispered in awe. "Please don't allow me to anger her in any way," she said sincerely, looking at Xander.

"Right back at ya, babe," Xander said. "I'd look to see if I wet myself but I'm pretty sure I'm still too scared to move."

"What's going on guys?" Buffy asked as Spike and Khai remained where they were, Spike's hand on Khai's shoulder. The two were looking at each other, obviously communicating with their minds. They both nodded, and Khai walked upstairs.

Willow looked at Spike questioningly as he turned around. He shook his head in response. "He just needs some time, pet. He'll be all right. Buffy, can I see you a minute, then I'll explain everything. Why don't you lot have a seat?" he told the group.

Buffy followed Spike back to the dining room and watched as he pulled out a chair and lowered himself into it, looking as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Spike?" she asked softly as she walked over to him. Spike grabbed her waist, pulling her toward him and resting his head on her breast. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. Buffy gently held his head to her chest and stroked his hair, rocking gently. They sat like that for several moments until Spike finally lifted his head and looked up at her. "Caring about people can really suck some times. Didya know that?" he asked, his face looking like that of a little boy.

"Yes, Spike. I knew that," she said, smiling sweetly at him before leaning down and gently kissing his lips. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he said releasing all of her except her hand, which he promptly brought to his lips and kissed. "Okay," he nodded.

TWENTY-THREE

The others looked up expectantly as Spike and Buffy walked in. Buffy sat in the easy chair, Spike choosing to sit on the floor between her feet, casually wrapping a hand around her knee as he leaned back.

 

  
"So," he began. "Now you know what Mags is like when she's pissed." He smiled wryly, seeing their nods of agreement. "Gotta admit - first time I've seen her like that. Felt like bolting out the door, I'm ashamed to say. Now you have more of an idea of what I was talking about earlier," he said, glancing pointedly at Dawn.

"Believe me, Spike," Dawn said vehemently. "If I didn't get it before - which I did - I definitely get it now!"

"No doubt!" Willow agreed. "I mean, I knew she was powerful, but she didn't even do anything and I freaked inside."

"So what happened - what's going on?" Buffy asked, smoothing her fingers over the back of his hair.

Spike shifted his weight to lean one hip against the chair, Buffy curling one of her legs under her so he could turn sideways and look at her and the rest of the group as he talked.

"When Khai spoke with his dad, the Master became very concerned the moment Araknal was mentioned. Apparently, it was Maggie's predecessor, Briduna, who bound Araknal, with the help of Zo's own Master - Khailan - the one who brought him over to the Light. Obviously he felt pretty strongly about him to have named his son after him. Araknal is a lesser god of the Dark, about two steps up on the god chain from Glory. He's basically a Light sucker, and I don't mean in the humorous way. The more forces of light used around him, the more powerful he becomes. He sucks the energy that's expended and makes it his. The reason he chose to enter this dimension in the first place was personal. Zo's Master had been Araknal's right-hand demon, until some of his scavenging raids in this world captured the attention of the Witch. The   
gist of the matter is that he fell for her hard, thus falling for the light as well. He survived the trials, and became a Guardian. As you'll recall based on our experiences with Glory, gods are terribly self-centered and vain. Araknal has ruled his realm through fear for centuries. The idea that anyone, especially his first lieutenant, would have the nerve to walk away didn't sit so well. So, he plotted and planned for half a millennia, and came after him. Unfortunately, his abilities as a Light sucker weren't known before his arrival, since no aspect of the Light exists in his dimension. What the forces of the Light thought would be a routine banishing turned out to be one of the fiercest battles ever fought, with the Light almost vanishing from this dimension forever. They kept using their powers to attack, not realizing his ability until it was almost too late. What happened from there is still murky, aside from the success of the binding spell."

"Well, why? I mean, why murky? Why can't they just talk to who was there? It's pretty obvious Briduna and Khailan aren't around any more, but …Oh. Never mind," Willow said.

"Briduna sacrificed herself in order to close the hell mouth," Spike explained." Khailan spent the rest of his days babbling, his mind gone. Though there obviously are witnesses to what happened, only Briduna and Khailan knew exactly what occurred during the banishment. All that's left are the ramblings of a madman that were recorded upon his return to the clan. Zo isn't sure whether it's wise for Maggie to be here until the actual attempt on the hell mouth, given what happened before, since it is unknown whether Araknal was able to draw on the power of the Light before he entered this dimension. Maggie, on the other hand, believes she should stay, knowing she's really the best chance at preventing that from ever coming to pass."

  
"So that's what the argument was about?" Dawn asked.

"Basically," Spike confirmed. "No one doubts these things were meant to be - there are way too many coincidences for that to be the case. The main bone of contention is whether Araknal is manipulating us without our knowledge - in order to assist him in attaining his goal - or whether we were all meant to come together to prevent the hell mouth from being opened. Maggie obviously believes in the latter, whereas the rest of her family is weighing in on the side of 'better safe than sorry'."

"Well, I think that kinda makes sense," Dawn said. "So why did she freak at Khai like that?"

"Because suggesting that she could be manipulated by a Dark one as easily as a pawn in a chess game calls every ounce of her integrity into question," Khai answered, coming into the living room and settling next to Willow, grabbing her hand. "I was wrong in the way I spoke to her," he admitted.

"And you were also trying to prevent her from being a stubborn ass!" they heard the Witch say as she and Giles came in from the kitchen, their arms filled with bags they promptly dumped on the research table.

"Look" Maggie said. "I admit that bashed my ego like there was no tomorrow - bad pun intended - and I rose to the challenge, as all of you were lucky enough to witness," she said cocking her eyebrow at Xander. "No 'Depends' necessary I take it?" she asked, smiling broadly.

"Not so long as the next time I see you like that is when I'm mocking our enemies childishly while standing safely behind you," Xander quipped.

"It's a deal! Now, let's talk. I promise I'll listen without reacting negatively," she said, sitting in the chair Giles provided, smiling her thanks at him.

"Spike was filling us in on the banishment, and why no one knows exactly what happened," Willow offered.

"Ah yes," Maggie nodded. "The sacrifice of Briduna and Khailan. Tragically romantic, isn't it?" she observed.

"Ha?" the group asked in unison.

"Spike, you didn't tell them the whole story?" she asked in amazement.

"Ad to answer their questions, didn't I? I told them the rest of it. I was getting there," he said defensively, Buffy noticing a look of discomfort cross his face as he avoided looking at her.

"Well," Maggie began with relish. "There they were, realizing the very energy Araknal was using against them had been their own. The Forces were weakened, Briduna having thrown almost everything she had against him, only to have it come back at her in its darkest form. Then, the two lovers have a brainstorm, and launch the binding spell. But Araknal has saved his best for last. Since Khailan had been a part of the

 

Dark, Araknal was able to invade his thoughts, and that's where he found his ace in the hole. Feeling the effects of the binding spell, Araknal launched his revenge. Because he had absorbed so much power from the witch, Araknal was able to implant her. He gathered every last bit of energy he had sucked from her, infused it with his Darkest energy, and planted it within her spirit. Because it had originally come from her, she could not dislodge it. It grew in her like a tumor, overtaking the Light that was her very being. He did this because he knew it would crush his enemy more than death itself, having discovered Khailan's love for her from his mind. As the hell mouth closed above him, they say his evil laughter echoed for miles. Khailan and Briduna never said a word, speaking with each other in their minds. Finally, Khailan raised his sword, and plunged it into Briduna's heart, knowing it may as well have been his own. She died with his hand tightly clasped to her breast. Those who were there say the keening wail that escaped from Khailan has haunted their dreams ever since," the witch finished in a whisper.

"Geez Magistra," Willow finally spoke minutes later, the first to break the silence. "If you ever decide to give up the 'life's calling thing', I'm pretty sure you could make it as a storyteller in the traveling renaissance fairs," she joked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I humbly thank you for the - compliment, Willow" the Witch replied. "I think."

"Dawn!" Spike burst out, everyone looking at him curiously "I can't believe I forgot to tell you - Zo is pretty certain you aren't the one mentioned in the prophecies. He told Khai to have Rupert double check the translation! I'm sorry, Bit," he said sincerely.

"Hey, no regrets here about not having a prophecy role! Been there, done that, didn't like the scenery!" she said emphatically. "So, what does the prophecy say?" she asked.

"Well, I'm still trying to determine that," Giles said, removing his glasses and needlessly cleaning them for the umpteenth time that day. " Remember, I said the loose translation indicated the possibility of Dawn, since it mentioned something about a young woman, and being the key. The language is very difficult to translate, as anyone in this dimension stopped using it two hundred years ago. I asked Khai to have his father review it to see if he could make a more accurate translation. After reviewing it again, I believe it refers to the Guardian of the Light and Maggie, her being 'young of heart.' Though her given name is Magistra, her position holds many titles from all different dimensions and demon realms, most of which refer to her protecting the hearts of the young, meaning she maintains the balance of Light to ensure their freedom to love. Were you able to get the information to your father?" Giles asked Khai.

"I was," Khai replied. "He will let us know when he has something."

"Why doesn't he just tell us when he gets here?" Buffy asked. "I mean, the prophecy does mention him, so I'm assuming he'll be heading here soon."

The three siblings and the Watcher said nothing, the rest of the Scoobies looking at them in confusion.

"You can't mean …"Buffy began. "He's not coming?" she asked incredulously. "Are you telling me he's leaving this up to Spike?"

  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, luv," Spike said sarcastically jumping to his feet.

"Wait a minute," she said, grabbing his hand to prevent him from leaving. "Hear me out." She raised her eyebrow at him as he continued standing. "That means sitting your ass down and hearing what I have to say before getting all defensive!" she told him heatedly, pulling him down beside her. "Now look, I'm not trying to doubt your abilities," she explained. "But if I heard you right, Khailan had over 500 years of experience as a Guardian, and still had a hard time defeating this guy - and he used to work for him! You've had what - less than nine weeks? Do you see why maybe I don't understand how you could be expected to fulfill the role of the Guardian in the prophecies? Now stop being pissy and answer me," she said, stating her last demand in a sing-song voice.

"Since you put it in that back-handed, concerned kind of way," Spike teased, "then yes, I understand your reservations. But," he said, taking a deep, unneeded breath, " since you won't be there, you won't have to worry about it," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a low voice, Spike wincing as he recognized the tone. "What do you mean I won't be there?"

"I can't have you there, luv," Spike said simply. "I can't have your life jeopardized because you have the misfortune of my being in love with you. And I won't discuss it any further. You can't be there - period!" he finished passionately, walking out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Buffy asked, moving to follow Spike.

"Buffy," Khai stopped her. "Think about what he said, not about the way he said it," the demon cautioned her.

"Buffy," Magistra explained. "Try to see it from his perspective. If Spike and I find ourselves in the same position as Bridunna and Khailan, Araknal can't hurt us the way he did them - as long as you aren't there! We love each other immensely, but if one or both of us have to die, big whoop, it's our choice. We know the risks, and we respect each other's right to take them. Remember, the only mind he can touch is one that's lived in the Dark. The reason Araknal could strike them so deep is because Briduna was responsible for Khailan's introduction to the Light. Even though he went through the trials for himself, he never would have come to that point if he hadn't fallen in love with Briduna. It's the same thing for Spike. He came to my father for the sake of himself, he went through the trials so he could once again take pride in who he was. But you can't be naïve enough to think he ever would have reached that point if he hadn't fallen in love with you. You were his introduction to the light, thus making you vulnerable should Araknal breach Spike's mind. Everyone was touched by the tragedy of Briduna and Khailan, but they also had five hundred years of loving each other before their time together ended. There were no doubts between them. To Spike, your life could be sacrificed because you're loved by someone you're not even sure you like half the time. Khailan broke after knowing his love was returned for five hundred years. How do you think Spike would fare if you died because of him? It would break him, Buffy. I truly believe it's the only thing that could. That's why he said what he did. You have to respect that, even if you don't agree with it."

 

TWENTY-FOUR

Spike finished his cigarette on the porch, knowing there was sod all chance of Buffy doing as he asked. He flicked the cigarette away angrily and returned to the living room in time to hear Magistra finish.

"You're right," Buffy said to the Witch, turning to look at Spike. "I don't agree with it. You two aren't the only ones with a job to do. I have one too. There's no way this guy is going to try coming into my backyard  
without me being there to stop him. You know that," she said to Spike heatedly. "I think we need to listen to Giles on this one. They didn't know anything about what they were facing - we do. Hopefully, we'll find out even more before he makes his move. But know this," she echoed Maggie's words from earlier, matching her tone. "I WILL be there - that is my choice to make - not yours. And if he does to me what he did to Briduna, you know what to do."

"I can't kill you, Buffy!" Spike cried desperately.

"Then you don't really love me," she said, looking him challengingly in the eye.

Spike reeled back, stunned. "How can you say that?" he asked hoarsely.

"She's right," Willow said, capturing everyone's attention. "If you could watch her become part of the very thing she's fought against all her life, and do nothing, then you don't have a clue what real love is." She told Spike disgustedly. "The only reason I'm standing here today is because two people loved me enough to at least try."

"I would kill you, Buffy," Anya offered sincerely. Everyone's heads whipped around to look at her. "Well I would," she repeated defensively.

Buffy laughed, touched by Anya's awkward sentiment. "Thank you Anya," she said sincerely.

"Well if Anya could do it …" Spike quipped, pulling Buffy close and hugging her. "But I don't want to," he muttered into her hair.

"Well I should hope not!" she said, laughing. "Besides, I've died often enough, thank you very much. I don't plan on doing it again. Well, at least for a very long time!"

"I am EXHAUSTED!" Xander burst out. "Is anyone else as drained as I am? You do realize I've only been here for four hours! What nasty little tidbits will the next four bring I wonder? Well I'm taking a break! Pizza anyone?" he asked, seeing their nods. "Okay, I shall return with refreshing, cheesy goodness."

"I think we could all use a break," Giles said. "Why don't we set everything aside for now, and try to relax. We can resume in a few hours. I think I'll go lay down, rest my head a bit," he smiled, going to his room.

"That sounds good to me," Magistra admitted, following Giles' lead.

 

"Dawn," Anya said. "I brought the new Cosmo. Wanna take the beauty quiz?" she tempted, heading to the table, Dawn close on her heels.

"Come on," Buffy said to Spike as Willow and Khai stretched out on the couch, Willow's head resting on Khai's chest. She pulled him after her upstairs to her room.

"Buffy," Spike started awkwardly when they started walking to the bed. "I don't think …" he stopped when Buffy held up her hand.

"I just want you to hold me, Spike," she said sincerely, looking into his eyes. "I just want to rest with you holding me. No talking. Can we do that?"

Spike nodded his assent, glad words weren't required as he joined her on the bed. In all the times they'd had sex, she'd rarely let him touch her afterward, let alone hold her. Spike propped the pillows behind him and laid back, opening his arms for Buffy to join him. Buffy threw one leg over his and wrapped her arm tightly around his stomach as she snuggled her head against his chest. Sighing contently, she closed her eyes. Spike lightly rubbed her back, his cheek coming to rest against her head. Words couldn't express the joy he felt at being there with her, holding her. He slowly closed his eyes, a contented smile curving his lips.

Buffy awoke to find herself on her side, Spike spooning her from behind, his arm curled loosely around her hip. Carefully, she gripped his arm, wrapping it more tightly around her as she leaned back into him, wanting to feel him closer.

"This better, luv?" he asked as stretched out behind her, pressing against her so every part of their bodies were touching.

"Much," she sighed sleepily.

They lay like that for a time, neither wanting to move. "Buffy," Spike said softly in her ear. "Feel me now?" he asked.

"Isn't that what they call this?" Buffy teased, hugging his arm.

"Please," Spike asked earnestly.

"I take it Khai explained what he thinks happened last night?" she asked him. She felt his nod against the side of her head. "Are you feeling tortured right now?" she joked.

"Only in a good way," he promised, giving her a squeeze.

"Okay," she said, and closed her eyes, taking deep, even breaths.

 

 

Moments later light exploded around Buffy, causing her to cover her eyes. When she looked again, she found herself in a beautiful garden, the sun's bright light causing the richness of the colors to shimmer. Spike was standing before her, a bluish glow surrounding him. His face wore a peaceful expression as he raised his arms and held them out from his sides. Love flooded his eyes as he looked at her, his face suddenly switching back and forth between demon and human. As this continued, Buffy realized his eyes never changed from their naturally blue state, his expression remaining the same when both demon and human emerged. He smiled at her, and once again she found herself covering her eyes, shielding them from the light that surrounded her.

Buffy struggled to sit up as she came to, Spike releasing her and sitting cross-legged on the bed. Buffy took several calming breaths, her hands gripping the side of the mattress. She turned and looked at Spike, knowing he'd be looking at her like he was, with his eyes full of worry. She smiled tremulously at him, her eyes filling with tears. "I am truly happy for you, Spike," she said softly in a voice filled with sincerity. Then she stood up and left the room.

Spike sat frozen on the bed, not knowing what to do or think. He had been so certain that things would be better if she knew for herself how different he was. Now he had the feeling he'd been wrong. Though he knew she had truly meant what she said, something wasn't right. She had looked almost … hurt. Spike could feel the anxiety rising in him as he wondered what she had seen. He stood up and walked out of the room, stopping as he heard muffled sobs coming from the bathroom. Spike silently placed his hand against the door, his heart hurting at the thought of her crying because of him. Though he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, he listened to the voice inside him telling him to let her be.

Willow was alone in the living room when Buffy descended the stairs fifteen minutes later. She looked at her friend in concern, having seen the confusion on Spike's face when he'd come down and headed to the kitchen. Khai had followed him, equally concerned for his brother.

Buffy nodded toward the porch and headed outside, Willow right behind her.

"Have you been crying?" Willow asked, sadness in her voice. Buffy nodded at her, tears filling her eyes again. "Oh, Buffy," Willow said as she gave her friend a hug. "What is it? Did you and Spike have another fight?"

"No," Buffy answered truthfully, and explained what happened when she had reached out with her senses at Spike.

"So, you're happy for him," Willow observed noting Buffy's nod, "But you've been crying your eyes out ever since?" Buffy nodded again. "Do you know why?"

"I'm not sure," Buffy said. "I can't tell you how it felt - how he felt - to me," she continued. Everything just hit me. Every terrible thing I ever did or said to him just came flying at me at once. For the first time in my life I felt like I was the evil thing. I could barely even look at him. I don't know what to do, Willow. I stood

 

  
there realizing I don't have a clue who Spike is, not because of the Guardian thing, but because I've never bothered to ask. I felt all of these horrible things about myself, and he just stood there, looking at me like he loved me. Even his demon self looked at me like that. I have done nothing but hurt him, so much so that he had to go through a hell of his own making just to try and recapture a sense of self that I helped to destroy. And he just keeps loving me. He needs to stop, Wil." Buffy said forcefully. "He shouldn't love me."

"Buffy," Willow said. "Don't you think you're being kinda hard on yourself? You're forgetting that Spike was different then. He was Bad Spike."

"That's just it Wil, he wasn't - not as bad as I made him out to be. And I just kept kicking him when he was down, telling him I could never love a soulless demon like him. But the worst part is that I still don't know if I can," she cried desperately. "Here I am, leading him on with hope again, still not thinking I can ever love him. What kind of person am I? That's why he needs to stop loving me Willow - I'll just keep hurting him if he doesn't."

"Buffy," Willow said with concern, seeing her friend nearing hysteria. "Calm down. You're just upset. Of course you could love Spike. You're on the same side for sure now - why wouldn't you be able to love him?"

"Because he still doesn't have a soul," Buffy whispered brokenly.

"You're kidding, right?" Willow asked as Buffy shook her head. "Then you need to grow up Buffy!" Willow said in exasperation. Buffy looked at her friend in surprise.

"Haven't you given up that line of bull yet? Buffy, I understood you clinging to that argument when you were with Angel, because it was the only way you'd give yourself permission to love him. But that was over four years ago. I would have thought you'd learned a long time ago that the existence of a soul doesn't make or break a person. Just look at the Troika. They all had souls. Are you saying they were better than Spike? Do you know if Anya has a soul - or Dawn? Would you stop loving them if they didn't? It's what's at the core that counts, Buffy, regardless of what form it takes. You should know that by now," she finished gently, squeezing Buffy's hand as she left her with her thoughts.

 

"I don't think she can ever love me," Spike told his brother sadly after telling him what happened. "And I don't think I can stay around her if that's the case. She'd feel bad for making me feel bad, and I'd … it would just be one big mess. Have to admit, part of me's been hoping this whole time that she'd throw her arms around me and tell me she loved me after seeing the changes for herself. Stupid git," he said, mocking himself. "Shoulda known it wouldn't be that simple with her. I don't know what to do Khai," he admitted.

"Give her time, Spike," Khai said seriously. "I told you before you were wrong about her. I believe you still are. Just give her time to sort things out. She deserves time to adjust."

"Am I really that different," Spike asked.

  
"In many ways you are, brother, but that's not what I meant. She needs time to adjust to the changes in herself, not to the changes in you."

"I hope you're right," Spike said, walking away, his shoulders slumped in dejection.

"So do I," Khai said silently to himself.

TWENTY-FIVE

"Hey you," Buffy said gently as she rounded the side of the house and spotted Spike sitting on the steps, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey yourself," Spike responded with a small smile, flicking his cigarette to the ground.

"I'm sorry about my wigging earlier," she said, sitting beside him.

"I am too," he said in a low voice, not looking at her.

"Spike, it wasn't you," she clarified. "I'm sorry I took off without making sure you knew that. You … you felt … beautiful," she sighed, placing a finger under his chin and raising it until he met her eyes. "Truly beautiful," she repeated, letting go of his chin and watching sadly as he looked away from her.

Buffy watched as he seemed to wage a silent war within himself. When it appeared as though he were going to speak, she reacted without thinking, suddenly afraid of what he was going to say. Before she knew it. Buffy found herself on top of him, straddling his hips, his feet still on the top step. She kissed him hungrily, teasing his mouth open to receive her tongue. Buffy felt the heat rush through her as he responded, and she deepened her exploration of his mouth, feeling his hands on her back, pulling her closer. Frustrated at the amount of clothing between them, Buffy clawed at his t-shirt with one hand, ripping her own shirt open with the other, glad she wasn't wearing a bra. Finally succeeding in freeing his shirt from his waistband, Buffy paused only long enough to rip the offensive garment over his head, before renewing her attack on his mouth. She sighed in pleasure as she pressed her naked flesh against his chest, reveling in the feel of his cool, hard muscles beneath her burning skin. "I missed you so much," she murmured, focusing her attention on his neck, playfully nipping at the place where his pulse would have been. Buffy returned to his mouth,   
unable to get enough. She pressed her breasts tightly against his chest, absorbing his moan with her mouth. She ground her hips against him as she felt him hardening beneath her, gasping as a rush of pleasure tingled through her, heightening her arousal. "I want to feel you inside me," she whispered huskily into his ear as her hand began to move downward.

"Buffy, no" Spike whispered, grabbing her hand and preventing it from unhooking his belt. "No," he said more forcefully as she reached for it with her other hand. He sat up and firmly removed her from his lap, setting her down beside him. Buffy sat there, stunned, her eyes still glazed with desire. "Wha … What… Don't you want me?" she asked in a small voice as she began rebuttoning her shirt, her face now flushed in embarrassment. She watched as Spike angrily yanked his shirt over his head.

 

"Want you?" Spike asked incredulously as he began pacing, running his hand through his hair repeatedly. "Look at me," he demanded, stopping in front of her and holding his hand out in front of him, palm down. "I'm bloody shaking from want of you," he rasped out as Buffy noticed the tremble in his fingers. "I'd like nothing more than to carry you upstairs and make love to you until you can't walk for a month! But that's exactly why I can't! Because I would be making love to you, and you'd just be fucking me," he said bluntly. "That used to be enough for me, I know. But it's not anymore. I want it all. I am willing to give you time to figure some things out," he said as he approached her calmly, leaning over to speak into her ear. " But the next time you feel me inside you will be when you're begging to make love to me, and not before, " he promised in a low voice before resuming his pacing, finally stopping to stand in front of her. "I am so in love with you that at times I forget to check if it's daylight before I step outside. But don't approach me like this again unless you're able to meet my terms. As far as I'm concerned, we're together - a couple. But you need to know I'm with you because I believe you will come to love me. If that isn't the case, if you don't believe you can, then you need to tell me now, and I'll never bother you again. Agreed?" he asked, fear gripping his chest as he waited for her to answer.

"Agreed," she said simply, feeling walls crashing within her as her heart expanded.

"Right then," Spike said, ignoring the sudden need to jump for joy. "Come here," he said, cocking an eyebrow at her in challenge.

Buffy walked over and stood directly in front of him, tilting her head back to look him in the eye as she raised an eyebrow in response. "I love you," Spike said simply, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Even if you are a big tease," he said solemnly, waiting for the explosion. He didn't have long to wait as Buffy promptly punched him in the arm. "Yeah, cuz I was the one who backed off, leaving someone all hot and bothered," she said wryly.

"Does being hot and bothersome count?" Spike asked teasingly, laughing at the withering gaze she shot him. He draped his arm across his shoulder as her arm encircled his waist, and they headed back inside.

 

"Look who I found standing in front of the pet store," Xander said to Buffy and Spike as they walked in. They looked in the direction Xander was pointing to find Clem waving happily at them. "I figured there's nothing sadder than seeing the face of a puppy trying to get into a pet store, so I dragged him back with me,"

Buffy smiled broadly at Clem, stopping to give him a quick hug. "Hey mate," Spike said, nodding at Clem. "Glad to see you survived the other night. So did I - barely," he joked.

"Well it's no wonder, Spike considering …" Clem faded as he caught Spike's look. "…stuff," he finished lamely.  
  
"Okay people, we're going to talk while we eat," Magistra said, bustling in from the kitchen with plates and napkins, setting them next to the pizza boxes in front of her. "Thanks to Xander, I don't have to cook, so I'm already in a great mood. Brothers, your delicacy is heating on the stove, spiced with love by yours truly. Everyone dig in and we'll get started."

"Here's what we know," Giles began a quarter of an hour later. "The last recordings of Khailan are on their way, along with Master Zo's translation of the prophecy. They should arrive sometime tomorrow, thanks to yet another mystical aspect of the Thangh Doh. Maggie is working on determining how Araknal is most likely communicating with the Rachni. She will let us know when she finds something of interest. Does anyone else have anything to add?"

"I do," Buffy said as all eyes turned to her. "I made some calls this afternoon, before Khai finished speaking with his dad. I called Jake, just to let him know what to expect, and to see if anything had come across his desk yet. He said he'd heard rumblings, but nothing of interest. We'll be keeping in regular contact until all of this is resolved," Buffy explained, dreading a certain being's response to her next point. "I also contacted Riley," she said, looking at Spike. Though he said nothing, his eyes narrowed in hatred as he waited to hear her story. "I figured it made sense to give him and Sam the heads up, since some of these demons are sure to pass their way. In return, he promised he'll let us know what they find out, and if they rack up any casualties of the Rachni variety. Oh, and he said to say hi to everyone," she finished lamely, feeling Spike's eyes burning into her skin.

"Everyone, pet?" he asked innocently. "You sure about that?"

"Spike," she said in exasperation. "I'm sorry Riley was the one who caught you with the demon eggs, but …"

"Caught me with more than that as I recall," Spike retorted, cocking his eyebrow at her.

"BUT," she continued, flashing him a silencing look "it doesn't matter who caught you, what matters is that you were caught, red-handed even."

"Who's Riley?" Clem asked innocently.

"Buffy's ex." Spike said. "Military type, took off on her, the bloody poofter. You remember Clem, he's the bloke that Buffy helped blow up my crypt. Then she dumped me. Ringing any bells?" he asked his friend, never taking his eyes off Buffy.

"Oh no," Clem said guiltily. "You still haven't told her?"

"Told her what, mate?" Spike asked innocently, enjoying his game.

"Buffy," Clem began shamefully. "Those eggs weren't there because of Spike. They were there because of me."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock as she looked from Clem to Spike and back again.

"See," Clem explained, "I belong to the SPCD, the Society for Prevention of Cruelty to Demons. We heard about the way governments were outbidding each other for their unhatched eggs, to the point where the demons were being tracked down to their very spawning grounds. Talk about invasion of privacy! Anyway,

  
our group heard about this Doctor guy who was in town to steal the eggs and sell them to the highest bidder. So, we made an agreement with the demon to keep the eggs safe until family could reclaim them. Things didn't exactly go as planned, and we showed up on Spike's doorstep with the eggs, begging for help. Spike let us stash them downstairs when we promised we'd be back for them in two hours. Needless to say, we learned our lesson over that one. But Spike was just trying to help us out - he didn't know anything about them."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy asked Spike.

"Because you let him waltz in and convince you of my guilt without even a bloody fight. The closest you came to sticking up for me was to talk about how I was too incompetent to plan such a thing. I was already tried and convicted in your mind when you saw the bloody things. Why bother trying to defend myself? You wouldn't have believed me anyway," he reminded her bitterly.

"Okay new rule," Buffy said, strolling to his chair and promptly straddling his lap, moving her face within inches of his. "We don't keep anything from each other from this point on, regardless of bruised egos or anything else. We hold nothing back. Agreed?" she asked, staring him in the eye.

"Agreed," he said, pleased with her demand for such a promise. Buffy leaned forward and kissed him fully on the mouth, her lips lingering as she made sure her unspoken statement was understood by everyone in the room. She had just made it clear they were together in front of all her friends. Spike knew a goofy smile was reflected on his face but he couldn't help himself. Immediately, he grabbed her back onto his lap and kissed her passionately. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear, wanting her to know he realized what she had done. She smiled brightly at him and shifted on his lap, grabbing both of his hands before dropping her next bomb.

"I also called Angel," she rushed out, looking at Spike with her peripheral vision only, afraid of what she'd see. She had felt his leg muscles tense beneath her after hearing her announcement, but his expression was unreadable. " I wanted to give him a head's up as well, since a lot of them will probably need to pass through LA to get here. I also wanted him to see if they have any information that could help. He promised he'd get back to us, and said they'd be here if we need them."

"Did you tell him about me - about being a Guardian." Spike asked in a quiet voice. Buffy met his eyes and   
nodded. "Yes, I did. He said to say 'Congratulations', and that he's very proud of you." Buffy wasn't certain what reaction she expected Spike to have, but she knew it wasn't this. Spike's tension seemed to leave his body at his grandsire's words, and Buffy saw tears in his eyes before he bowed his head, suddenly fascinated with his t-shirt. "Bloody poofter," he mumbled, but a smile could be heard in his voice. Buffy squeezed both his hands before letting one drop, holding tightly to the other.

"Good work Buffy," Giles said. "The more help, the better. Anyone else have anything to add?"

"Um, Xander filled me in on what's been happening," Clem said. "I'll keep my ears perked for any information."

 

"Thank you, Clem," Magistra said, flashing a bright smile at the demon. The expression on his face was reminiscent of a puppy who just received a thorough scratching behind the ears.

"Okay," she continued. "Rupert thinks, and I agree, that we need to keep our powers as closely in check as possible, since we don't know what negative effect the use of them could be having. That means we go heavy on the hand -to- hand combat. Spike, Khai - keep your flashing in your pants!" the Witch joked. "That goes for me and Willow too. The physical side has never been Willow's strongpoint, and though I can hold my own, I'm rusty. This means a lot is going to fall on the shoulders of our warriors. So, you four," she said, indicating Buffy, Spike, Khai and Xander, who blushed with pride at being considered one of the warriors, "No running off. Now that I think about it … Clem, would you mind staying with Dawn?" she asked. Clem nodded happily at her request

"Rupert," she turned to look at Giles. "You are far too good in a fight to have you remain behind. Considering Willow and I are really only there in case of emergency, we need the best we have. You're one of them. Protect us?" she asked simply.

"With my life, Maggie" Giles responded, his voice filled with emotion.

"Thank you," she smiled at him brightly before turning back to the group. "Okay then, let's head out."

They gathered their things as Giles updated Clem on the spell surrounding the house. Ready, the group of eight left the house.

TWENTY-SIX

The Scoobies patrolled in a loose phalanx. Magistra, Willow and Anya were surrounded by Buffy in the front, Spike and Khai to the sides, and Giles and Xander at the rear. Word must have hit the underground that the Slayer was patrolling en masse as they had seen not so much as the flash of a fang. They were approaching the area of their last battle with the Rachni, when Khai and Spike suddenly went into game face as Buffy stopped the group, sensing trouble.

That was all the warning they had as they found themselves surrounded by twenty Rachni, their eighty eyes glowing red in the moonlight. A second later, they attacked. Khai let out a war cry as he gutted his first attacker. Buffy stepped forward and neatly decapitated her first opponent, using the momentum of her swing   
to strike her sword deeply into another's chest, kicking him to the ground as she dislodged her weapon. Spike quickly dispatched two of the Rachni by slicing them open from the neck down. He blocked two hairy arms that were reaching for him, and responded by slicing them both cleanly off. The beast roared in pain as it reached for Spike with the other arms, which he too sliced off.

"Monty Python anyone?" he quipped, goading the demon. "What you gonna do? Head butt me to death?"

"Spike," Buffy grunted. "Less … talk … more … killing!" she gritted out as she neatly avoided the pincer of the creature in front of her.

 

"Sorry, luv," Spike responded sheepishly as he put the demon out of its misery. He quickly checked on how the others were doing. Xander had lopped off the heads of two of the enemy, and was battling his third, Anya behind him with her mace at the ready. Giles had three bodies piled near him and was heading to help Maggie, who had two attacking her at the same time. Spike briefly marveled at his sister, glad she was on his side. Magistra let out her own war cry as she smashed her fist into the first demon's face, sending him five feet backward. The second reached for her from behind and suddenly found himself flying through the air as she flipped him over her shoulder, his neck making a loud crunch as it struck the ground. Khai was in front of Willow, fighting a demon with each hand as though it were the most natural thing in the world. They both ducked to avoid the web being shot at them, Khai never missing a thrust. Spike turned to look at Buffy just as he saw a claw ripping into her shoulder from one of the three surrounding her. Spike covered the twenty feet between them in two flips, a primal roar leaving his throat as he heard Buffy scream in pain. Three heads hit the ground with one swing as he bent down to check on her.

"Buffy," he said, his heart in his throat.

"I'm okay, Spike," she gritted out in pain. "It just, AHHHHHH," she moaned as she moved her arm, "hurts like hell! How are the others?"

"Fine," Spike said as he looked up, seeing Xander and Khai finishing off the two Khai had been fighting, Willow and Anya behind them. Giles and Maggie were heading their way, having heard Buffy's scream.

"Is she all right?" Giles asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Giles," Buffy reassured him. "Just in some major flipping pain!!!"

"Let's get her back to the house so we can get her patched her up," Maggie said.

Not waiting for Buffy to attempt to stand, Spike quickly scooped her up in his arms and began striding in the direction of the house.

"I should get hurt more often," she joked as she snuggled into his neck, wincing at the pain shooting through her shoulder.

Spike growled low in his chest. "Don't you bloody dare!" he said in a low voice. "Love you, Slayer," he said, quickly kissing her head.

"I know, Spike. I'm so glad," she said sincerely. Spike said nothing, content to feel the happiness flow through him at her words.

  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked with concern when Spike walked through the door, carrying her sister in his arms.

"I'm okay Dawnie," Buffy said, smiling at her sister. She gasped in pain as Spike set her down as gently as he could, her shoulder moving slightly at the adjustment. Buffy touched Spike's cheek reassuringly, seeing the look in his eyes at causing her pain.

"Really, everyone, I'm okay," she addressed the group, seeing their concern. "I'm just missing a big 'ol chunk of skin where my shoulder used to be. Maggie's gonna fix me up and I'll be good as new in no time. Right Maggie," she asked the Witch as she set the first aid kit next to her. Buffy looked at her in confusion as she walked away.

"Khai's the true healer in the family, Buffy," she explained as Khai sat next to Buffy's chair. "With him here, you won't even have a chance to play hurt tomorrow!" she winked at the Slayer. "Okay people, let's give the boy room to work. I, for one, could use a drink. Anyone else around here like to imbibe - Spike you don't even have to open your mouth - you either Rupert. Let's raid the liquor cabinet and have ourselves a good, old-fashioned war party!"

"You'll be fine, Buffy," Khai said a few minutes later as he taped down the last part of her bandage. They hadn't spoken after the group left them alone, Buffy knowing he was entering a meditative state to connect with the healing powers within him. Her skin had flooded with heat where he touched her, but it didn't burn. It actually dulled the pain she was feeling. Buffy had spotted light glowing from his fingers as he laid them over her wound. The next thing she knew, he was bandaging her shoulder, smiling at her.

"Wow," she said in awe. "That felt … amazing. I feel almost, energized. Thank you Khai," she said sincerely, placing her hand over his.

"Puttin the moves on my brother, pet? I leave you alone for a few minutes …" Spike teased, handing her a martini.

"Well he does have that burning touch thing going for him," Buffy teased back, accepting the glass.

Khai shrugged innocently at his brother as he gave Buffy an exaggerated wink. They both laughed at Spike's growl, a smile conveying his insincerity.

"Mmmmmm, nummy," Buffy said, sipping her cocktail as Spike crouched down in front of her.

"Feeling okay, luv?" he asked, reaching out and brushing the hair off her forehead.

"Never better," she promised, leaning forward and kissing him deeply.

"UGH! Warning! Mush Alert!" Magistra announced as she entered the living room, the rest of the group following behind her.

"How does she do that?" Buffy asked, shaking her head in amazement, Spike laughing at the look of frustration on her face.

"She's Maggie!" Spike said in answer.

Buffy placed her glass on the table and stood up, shoving Spike into the chair as she promptly sat on his lap. "I'll show her mush!" she said, snuggling against him. Spike laughed joyfully, content with whatever the Slayer wanted to do.

"Now that we know Buffy's okay," Magistra said, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "I've just got to say MY GODDESS, I had fun tonight! We rocked out there!" she said, tossing back a shot of alcohol and chasing it with a sip of her beer. "Here's to the Scoobies!" she raised her bottle in toast, everyone clinking their respective drinks together. "Now, who's up for a game of 'I Never'?"

A few hours later, a very inebriated group of Scoobies was lost in a fit of giggles at Giles' expense, he being the only one having to drink at the last statement. Dawn had gone to bed, already having found out more than she wanted to know. Clem also left, saying he'd be in touch.

"Wasn't very nice of you, Magistra," Giles said primly, a slight slur to his words. "You're the only one who knew about my brief interlude with the Shaskar wench."

"What," Maggie laughed. "And your 'I never morphed Richard Nixon into a weasel' challenge wasn't directed at me? Serves you right for picking up such a strumpet!" the Witch retorted, a tinge of jealousy in her joking tone.

"My turn!" Willow piped up. "Mmmm, let's see. I got it! 'I never had sex with someone I despised'" she challenged, thinking Buffy would be the only one to drink. She, Xander and Giles watched in shock as everyone else drank.

"What?" Anya asked bluntly. "It's a demon thing. Well, except for the Slayer over there."

"Yup, " Buffy weaving slightly. "And that was soooo a Spike thing! He is amazing in bed!" she observed truthfully, patting Spike's chest.

"I hear ya sister!" Anya agreed, her and Buffy missing each other's glass in their attempted toast, but drinking anyway.

"He can't be as good as Khai!" Willow blurted out.

"Or his sister!" Giles joined in.

They all looked at each other in surprise and then busted out laughing.

"Khai, you slut, I didn't know you had it in you!" Spike chided his brother. "And Mags, well, always knew you were a hussy at heart!"

"You speak the truth, brother - you speak the truth!" she laughed, bowing in her chair.

"Wil, when … ?" Buffy asked.

"After you went to bed," Willow blushed. "We, ah, checked on the air mattress," she said, leaning over and kissing Khai.

"That air mattress sure has become popular, ha boys!" Maggie teased.

"Why do I feel like I'm getting the short end of the proverbial stick, here?" Xander slurred out carefully.

"Don't worry, honey" Anya reassured him. "I have much better sex with you than I did with Spike. I love you," she explained. Xander nodded, slumping back in the chair with his eyes closed.

"And the first one is down for the count! Rahhhhh" Maggie said, imitating the sounds of a cheering crowd.  
  
"I'm next," Spike spoke up. "'I've never been in love more than I am now," he said, as he drank deeply from his beer. Giles, Khai and Anya joined him. Willow leaned over and kissed Khai again, knowing he understood why she couldn't drink to that challenge yet. Maggie looked at Giles with tears in her eyes, realizing that was the closest he'd come to expressing his feelings for her. Buffy cupped Spike's face with her hands, staring at him in amazement as his heart shone in his eyes.

"My turn," Anya said after kissing Xander on the forehead. "I never had sex in a tree,"

The group laughed as Spike and Buffy guiltily raised their drinks to their mouths.

  
Buffy couldn't sleep again. Though she had felt very drunk when she came upstairs, she felt instantly awake and clear-headed the moment she got into bed. Finally giving up on what she knew was a lost cause, she stood up, being careful not to disturb Dawn. Restless, she silently left the room.

The party had broken up about an hour ago, with everyone heading to their respective beds. Khai and Spike had helped Anya get Xander downstairs, the latter telling each of them he loved them several times over.

Buffy was startled when Willow came out of her room, nearly running into her. "Can't sleep?" she whispered to her friend. Willow shook her head in response and the two continued on their way downstairs.  
They entered the living room, planning to check on their respective demons. They were surprised to see Spike and Khai sitting quietly, staring at them.

"Bout time you two got here," Spike said as he and Khai held open their blankets. Without missing a beat, Buffy and Willow crawled in beside them.

"Don't think I would have been able to sleep without holding you, Slayer," Spike whispered in her ear as he cradled her to his chest.

"Me either," Buffy agreed in a small voice, planting a light kiss on his bare skin. Suddenly exhausted, the two closed their eyes and almost instantly fell asleep, the couple in the bed next to them doing the same.


	3. Chapter 3

TWENTY-SEVEN

Giles gingerly made his way downstairs, wishing the ache in his head would lessen. He opened the front door to see if the package from Master Zo had arrived. "Bugger!" he said painfully, wincing as the brightness of the day hit his eyes. He picked up the box that was sitting on the welcome mat, a head rush  
hitting as he stood upright again. A low moan escaped him as he returned inside, closing the door. He paused briefly when he saw the two couples curled around each other in the living room, smiled to himself and walked into the dining room. He deposited the box on the table, and headed to the kitchen to start the coffee and put the water on for tea.

An hour later found him sitting at the table, rereading the translation of the prophecy for probably the hundredth time.

"What is it Rupert?" Spike said in a low voice, having observed the desperation in the Watcher's face as he read what was in front of him. He had woken up when Giles had walked by him, but continued to lay there in contentment, holding the Slayer and watching her as she slept. His own sleep had been nightmare free. When he realized over a half hour had passed without a sound coming from the dining room, he had decided to investigate. Now, Giles stared at him, his expression unreadable. Wordlessly, Giles handed him the translation.

Spike quickly read the document, his anxiety growing the closer he got to the bottom of the page. "Is that it?" he asked, looking at the back of the sheet in his hand.

Giles nodded. "Master Zo says the rest of the prophecy is missing, and it's possible content cannot be determined from what's there."

"What do you think?" Spike asked.

Giles wearily removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I think we have to make certain we keep this in perspective, Spike. Prophecies are tricky. Though they provide an idea of actual events, those events can change instantly depending on the choices made."

Spike nodded in agreement. "Are you saying we should ignore it?"

"Not ignore it," Giles clarified. "But use it to our advantage. We now know the way Araknal wants things to go. We can use that against him."

"I like the way you think, Rupert," Spike said, feeling his anxiety ebb. "Tea and aspirin?" the demon asked.

"On the cupboard," Giles answered, reaching for the recordings of Khailan's last days.

The next couple of hours found everyone in the dining room, fortified with strong coffee or tea, and aspirin. Khai was in the kitchen making a healing potion for their hangovers. Maggie was the last to show her face, humming merrily to her self as she entered the dining room.

"Morning everyone!" she said cheerily, laughing as everyone winced at her boisterous tone. "Khai hasn't finished his wonder drink yet I take it."

"Ooph," Xander said, making a face. "Please don't say the D word!"

"There's no way you can really be feeling this chipper," Buffy said to the Witch as the latter giggled in sympathy at Xander's obvious distress.  
  
"Sorry pumpkin," she said with a smile. "I just don't get hangovers."

"Okay, now you're just showing off," Buffy smiled weakly at her.

"I'll go start breakfast," she said as everyone moaned. "You may not want it now, but trust me, when you have Khai's concoction, you'll be hungry in no time. Dawn, shall we leave the sufferers in peace?" She asked the teenager, who'd been trying to hide her humor at the adults around her.

"Well that was just irritating," Willow said, laying her forehead on the table. Giles and Spike, having had more time to recover, smiled at the redhead. Everyone else just grunted in agreement.

"Hangovers begone!" Khai said as he set a tray of glasses on the table with a flourish. Everyone immediately reached for a glass, emptying the contents into their mouths in record time. Before they had placed the cups back on the tray, they began to feel better.

"Wow do you come in handy!" Xander blurted gratefully.

"Maybe next time you should make a batch before we go to sleep?" Spike suggested. "And hey, why didn't you make this for me the other day?"

"No ingredients," Khai replied. "I think Maggie was planning this, since she picked up what I needed at the Magic Box yesterday."

"Are we sure she's not evil?" Buffy asked.

Spike laughed. "Yup. Otherwise she wouldn't have picked them up."

"Good point," Buffy acknowledged.

By the time Maggie announced breakfast was ready, the group was ravenous, almost shoving her and Dawn out of their way in their haste to get to the food.

"Bet they don't doubt me again!" Maggie laughed to Dawn. "And remember, when the joy juice is used, ALWAYS make yourself a plate before you tell them it's ready," she said conspiratorially as she and Dawn sat at the table and started eating their breakfast. Afterward, Xander and Anya headed home to get cleaned up, promising to be back in an hour. Willow and Buffy headed to use the showers, while Spike and Khai did the dishes. Buffy shook her head at the image of Spike at the sink, the long sleeves of his shirt rolled up, dishtowel in hand.

Feeling more like a human again, Buffy joined the rest at the table as Spike and Khai took their turn in the showers. Remembering her promise to Jake, she went to the kitchen to give him a call. When she hung up the phone, Buffy felt two arms wrap around her from behind as a clean, fresh scent assaulted her senses.

"Now, how 'bout a proper good morning, pet?" Spike murmured in her ear and turned her around, capturing her lips in an earth-shattering kiss.

"Good morning." Buffy said a few minutes later, breathless. "Mmmmmmmm," she purred as she looked at him. "You look good enough to eat," she said appreciatively as she admired the way he looked in the royal blue shirt that matched his eyes perfectly.

"Never tease a biter, luv," he joked, feeling heat rushing through him at the frank desire in her eyes. Moaning, he crushed her mouth again.

As if on cue, Maggie's voice penetrated their thoughts. "Hey, love bugs!" she called loudly from the other room. "Get a move on!"

Spike and Buffy laughed in exasperation, and went to join the others.

"The documents we were expecting from Master Zo have arrived. Spike and I reviewed the translation of the prophecy. Before I tell you what it says, I want to emphasize that nothing is written in stone. Because the second page is missing, we really have no idea exactly what will happen."

"That doesn't sound good, G man," Xander said.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, it's not," Giles said in a low voice. "But as I said, it's not written in stone. It can be prevented. Spike, if you'll do the honors," Giles asked.

"Right then," Spike said. "Here's the gist. Araknal is going to give the Guardian - me - a choice. Either I return to the Dark, or 'the Light and Love shall perish from this world, never to return.' We think Maggie, obviously, is the Light, and Buffy, is the Love. Basically, either I die, or they do."

A stunned silence swept through the room at Spike's words.

"Then I guess we make sure he doesn't have the chance to make his offer," Maggie said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

The air rang with words of agreement. Once everyone had quieted down, Giles continued.

"We believe Araknal still wants to exact revenge for the betrayal of his lieutenant. Khailan is dead, and Master Zo is basically useless to Araknal, as he's too removed from the Dark to serve any real purpose, given so many years of being a Guardian. Thus, he'll move on Spike."

"But, how can he hope to succeed, if it comes down to that choice?" Willow asked. "I mean, we already know the three of them would die for each other. I don't see where the choice comes in. I don't know about the rest of you, but it seems pretty clear that Spike would tell him to shove off and then sacrifice himself. Am I right?" Willow asked the vampire.

"Completely," Spike said to the witch.

"But, it's not that simple, is it?" Khai observed, looking at his brother, who mentally answered his unspoken question. "Spike wouldn't actually die. He would just die to the Light."

"Yes," Giles confirmed. "Spike would become bound in the service of Araknal, and would rule by his side in this dimension and his own, never to experience any part of the Light again. Spike would become pure demon, with almost nothing of himself remaining, except a hatred of all things he had been made to feel because of the Light. So," the Watcher said, "now you know why we have to determine what Araknal could possibly throw at us. I'm still looking through Khailan's meanderings, so I'll let you know if I have anything to report. In the meantime, I suggest we renew our reseaching efforts. Buffy, did Jake have anything to say?" The group looked at her expectantly.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Buffy got out before covering her mouth with her hand and dashing for the stairs.

"Poor thing," Magistra said sympathetically. "Maybe the joy juice was too much for her. She does have her own natural healing powers. I'm sure she'll be okay, Spike," she said looking at her brother. "She's experienced a lot of mojo in the last twenty-four hours, maybe she's just on overload. She is a pure spirit after all."

Spike nodded absently, looking toward the stairs. He'd never heard of the Slayer getting sick to her stomach, except for the night he took her to kitty poker. Remembering alcohol was a contributing factor then as well, he shook off his concern, knowing she'd let him know if she needed him. He turned back to the book in his hand.

  
Buffy launched the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl until there was nothing left, and even then her body tried a few more heaves for good measure. Shakily, she stood up and splashed cold water on her face. Loading her toothbrush with toothpaste, she looked at herself in the mirror as she began brushing her teeth. Hollow, haunted eyes looked back at her as she went through the routine motions. Finished, she sat down on the toilet lid and tried to collect herself.

After Spike had finished summarizing the prophecy, Buffy had felt her stomach seize, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. As she sat listening to the discussion going on around her, pain gripped her from someplace located deeply beneath her heart. She had to force bile back down her throat each time Spike's  
dying had been referred to. When Giles had explained what would happen to Spike if Araknal had his way, Buffy realized where the internal pain was coming from. It was coming from the very place in her spirit where she and the Slayer were most connected - the Slayer inside her was keening, as was Buffy's own spirit. The instant she realized this, the nausea refused to be held at bay, and she had rushed up the stairs.

Still shaking, Buffy began to take deep, calming breaths, attempting to get control over the war of emotions raging within her. Suddenly, calm stole over her as she realized why she was reacting the way she was. With renewed determination, she returned to the dining room. Stopping just within the doorway, Buffy studied  
Spike as she had yesterday. He was in a similar pose, except the pen was on the table next to the notepad, and he was unconsciously running his hand through his hair as he searched for anything helpful in the volume he held on his lap. Buffy watched him silently, wondering how she couldn't have realized yesterday what was so clear to her now.

"Spike," she said hoarsely. His head whipped up at the sound of her voice. He looked at her in relief when he saw her standing there, obviously okay. When he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks he looked at her in loving concern, unable to read the expression in her eyes. He moved to go to her, but stopped when she held up a hand.

"I … I can't do this. We … we can't do this. We have to stop it," she cried, trying to find the right words.

Spike's heart turned to dust in his chest as he heard her words. Anguish had him in its grip as he sat looking at her, tears in his eyes, unable to move. He felt a roaring in his ears as he tried to stay alert.

"I just found you," Buffy was continuing. "I just realized … I can't lose you. It isn't fair! I … Id fell like I'd died without you," Buffy said, looking at him.

Spike tried to clear the fog from his head as he heard her begin to speak again. Suddenly, his vision and hearing cleared, and her words sunk in.

"What are you saying, pet?" he asked, hope growing unbidden within him.

Buffy stood in front of him, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"I am so in love with you," she said clearly, putting her hands on either side of his face and looking him in the eye. " I - love - you," she repeated.

Spike was glad he was sitting down as the force of her words hit him. He looked at her in wonder, his eyebrow cocked in question as he tried to determine whether this was real. He blinked his eyes a few time, only to open them and find Buffy standing in front of him, her hands gently caressing his face, looking at him with love in her eyes. Without warning, Spike was on his feet, lifting Buffy into a bear hug and twirling her around until she squealed in delight. Carefully, he set her back on the floor, looking down into her eyes, his own searching for some sign that would tell him this wasn't real. "Buffy," he said, stroking her cheek in wonder. "Do you mean what you're saying? You do know what you're saying, right?" he asked, waiting anxiously for her reply.

"You mean do I realize I just told you that I'm in love with you?" she asked. "I do. And I am. So much," she said, a bright smile on her face as she reached up and kissed him, pouring everything she felt in her heart into that kiss. Spike reeled from happiness, his knees buckling as he succumbed to the onslaught of her kiss. Buffy caught him, walking him backward without releasing his mouth until they reached his chair. She gently pushed on his chest, watching in amusement as his body flopped into the chair like a rag doll. She quickly sat on his lap, holding him as he hugged her close, burying his face in her chest to hide the intensity of emotion playing over his face.

The rest of the group watched in silence as the drama unfolded before them. Smiles broke out on their faces as they saw Spike finally realizing that Buffy was telling the truth. Dawn clapped her hands in excitement.

"Good goddess, it took you long enough Slayer," Maggie burst out. "If I had to interrupt the two of you one more time, I would have gotten a Peeping Tom complex!"

Buffy looked at her in surprise.

"Has to do with not buying the cow if you get the milk for free," the Witch explained. "You've been in love with Spike longer than you realize, but you were never going to admit it if he kept giving you everything you wanted without asking for anything in return. I know about the agreement you made because I have better hearing than a vampire, but I knew before then it would be hard as hell for Spike not to give you what you wanted. So, I conveniently interrupted every time he came close to caving in. I'm glad you finally realized it Buffy," the Witch said sincerely. "You'll never find better - and that's the Master Witch talking, not just the sister," she clarified.

"I know," Buffy said simply, kissing the top of Spike's head. "We need to stop this," she said with determination. "Maggie and I are not going to die, and Spike IS NOT becoming Araknal's slave!" The Slayer said forcefully. "Whatever it takes, we stop this thing," she said, looking at everyone for objections. Seeing everyone was on board, she said, "Okay. Let's figure this thing out. I need to talk to Spike for a bit. We'll be back," she said, standing up and pulling Spike after her as he continued to avoid looking at anyone.

Buffy and Spike entered the crypt, not having uttered a word as they walked hand in hand through the sewers. Buffy led him over to the makeshift bed, and encouraged him to sit. Spike sat down obediently, shrugging his coat off his shoulders and tossing it on the floor.

"Spike," Buffy coaxed softly. "Please talk to me."

"I don't know if I can," he said honestly, keeping his head down. "I'm too afraid I'll look at you and see you didn't mean it. That someone cast a spell on you, or the claw had some weird effect to make you say things you don't mean. I'm afraid to believe you," he stated honestly. "The other night, when you were in my dream, you saw what haunts me most. I told you I wouldn't hurt you, and I almost raped you, Buffy. I loved you more than anything, and I almost raped you. You told me you couldn't trust me enough to love me - and I immediately showed you why you shouldn't. I didn't even notice I was hurting you - I just lost it. I left because I had broken the code. My love and I could no longer be of use to you. I came back to try and make it right, knowing there really isn't a way to make up for what I did. Yet, you've been incredible with me. I'm afraid to believe you because this time I know I don't deserve you, your forgiveness, or your trust."

Buffy stood looking at him, feeling unbelievable guilt at his reluctance to accept her word, knowing he wasn't the only one to have done unforgivable things. She had treated him terribly in the past. She had been so wrong.

"Spike," she began, walking over and kneeling in front of him. "I am so sorry I hurt you. I am so sorry I didn't have your strength. You told me you loved me knowing what it would cost you. I'm not that brave. I played with your emotions, the whole time convincing myself I could never feel anything for you. I fought  
so hard against you because I didn't want to see the truth, the truth that you've always known when it comes to me. You knew I loved you, but I wouldn't let myself acknowledge it. When you came to my house that night, in the bathroom, when you tried to get me to tell you I loved you, I was cruel too. You were wrong, and you did hurt me. I couldn't make you listen to me, to stop, and that had never happened before. But I also have to be honest with myself. I lashed out because I knew I had brought you to this, by never giving you a moment's peace, by constantly running to you for everything and never giving a part of myself in return. I am so sorry, and I love you so much. When you were talking about the prophecy today, my heart broke at the idea of losing you. I'm sorry it took me so long. But Spike, please, believe that I love you," she pleaded.

Spike looked at her, seeing the truth in her eyes, and suddenly felt as awkward as a schoolboy. "Buffy," he said hoarsely, his emotions jammed into that one word. He reached for her, and she was there, attacking his mouth with more ferocity than she'd ever shown. "I love you," she said, ripping the clothes off his body. "I love you," she said again, removing her own clothing just as forcefully. "Spike," she said huskily, pressing herself against every available inch of him. "please, let me make love to you," she begged in his ear.

Spike growled, flipping her over on her back as he came to life. He plundered her mouth with his tongue, grasping her breasts possessively as he ground her hips beneath him. He tore his mouth away from her lips and focused his attention on her breasts, licking and nipping until her nipples stood erect, begging him to continue. Spike moved downward, kissing her tightly muscled stomach, her abdomen, and finally approached her very center, the scent of her arousal forcing a primal groan from his throat. He put her legs over his shoulders and lifted her hips off the bed, spreading her open to the sounds of whimpers coming from Buffy. Spike attacked her sensually, licking her sides extensively before taking her fully into his mouth, plunging his tongue inside her only to pull back and work her clit, his lips creating friction as he rubbed it between them, feeling it swell in readiness. Spike abruptly pulled back, leaving Buffy wriggling in dissatisfaction. "Spike, please," she gasped, begging him.

"Please what, Slayer," he said sexily, not certain how much longer he could hold back.

"Please let me make love to you," she burst out, flipping him onto his back with one move. Buffy began the same assault on him that he'd done to her, spending extra time on his nipples and his abs, knowing her tongue drove him crazy. She kissed and rubbed her way down his body, finally stopping between his legs. Looking him in the eye, she placed her lips around his rigid cock, pausing before she took his entire length into her warm throat. She slowly released him, inch by inch, as she reached out and fondled his balls, making swirling motions each time she allowed another inch to emerge. Spike was afraid to move, concentrating every part of his being into not losing control yet.

"Buffy, please," he gasped breathlessly.

"Please what, Spike," she teased, licking his tip.

"You tell me," he teased in a low voice as she once again found him above her.

Buffy reached for his face, pulling him within inches of hers, making sure every part of them was touching, his cock pressing forcefully against her thigh. "I want you inside me," she said huskily, emphasizing every syllable, as she reached down between them and brought him to her. Unable to control himself any longer, Spike paused above her, capturing her eyes with his as he thrust deeply inside her, moaning as he felt her muscles contracting around him. He stopped moving, looking deeply into her eyes.

Buffy had screamed with pleasure as he finally entered her, her legs pulling him tightly against her as she reveled in the feel of him filling her. She opened her eyes as she sensed Spike's intent, meeting his gaze without flinching. When he had captured her eyes, Spike began to move, never looking away. Buffy matched him thrust for thrust as he would almost pull out of her, only to thrust more deeply into her greedy  
warmth, striking her clit with every thrust. Feeling her need, Spike reached between their bodies and began working her clit with his thumb, until Buffy screamed, her body shuddering as she clenched her muscles around him, her legs pulling him deeper into her. Spike's vision blurred as he thrust into her one last time, feeling his cold seed filling her as he lost consciousness, her body jerking in continuous orgasm beneath him.

Spike's awareness returned a few moments later as Buffy stirred, having lost herself in the same way. She gently brought his mouth to meet hers, whispering how much she loved him before plunging her tongue between his lips. Hungrily, they repeated what they had just finished, their ecstasy growing with every touch.

TWENTY-EIGHT

"Anything?" Buffy asked Giles as her and Spike entered the dining room hand in hand.

"Some," Giles acknowledged, everyone carefully biting their tongues from making any comments at the noticeably happier couple. Even Maggie restrained herself.

"The anniversary of Araknal's banishment is two weeks from today. We have fourteen days. Master Zo agrees that will most likely be when he attempts to reopen the hell mouth. The diaries recorded for Khailun are challenging, to say the least. I really don't know if we'll discover anything from them or not. I think it best we all take a look at them, as perhaps something will click with one of us that won't with the others. I recommend taking them in small doses. You begin to feel nutty yourself after looking at them for a while."

"When I spoke with Jake earlier, he knew about the battle last night," Buffy said. "We better send his squad pizza or something to make up for the clean-up detail. When he was talking I thought of something. We ran into the Rachni in basically the same place two nights in a row. Now, I know they were waiting for us last night, but not the night before. The way I see it, we stumbled across a scouting party. That explains why there were only five. Which means … "

"They probably weren't too far away from where the rest were holding up," Xander finished.

"Exactly," Buffy replied. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before, but all of them are going to have to be within the same area, regardless of what family they belong to. No way Araknal would want them too spread out, not when they're all making their way here. Which leads to my next point. He had to have sent  
them here early to secure the area around the hell-mouth. I mean, no hell-mouth, no point. Since we came across that scouting party less than a mile from the school," she led.

"Chances are that's where they're setting up camp," Giles said, following her train of thought.

"Who says you can never go back to high school?" Willow quipped.

"I think there may be something else in what you said, Buffy," Khai said. "I believe it also makes sense if their orders include making certain all the necessary players are present as well. It's been bothering me we  
weren't attacked by another family last night. I know they won't fight together, but it doesn't make sense they wouldn't have at least been watching. If what Giles and dad said is true, these creatures wouldn't have missed a battle where all the casualties would have been enemies, regardless of who won. If that's the case, why didn't they attack when the family was wiped out? Unless of course - they were under orders not to."

"You think they're being told to observe and report back," Spike said as Khai nodded in response. "The family was allowed to take revenge, while the others were told to study us in action. Makes sense."

"Indeed," Giles agreed. " I think it's safe to assume that our movements will be watched from now on. Everyone should take extra precautions, traveling in groups wherever you go. They won't be able to get inside the house, thanks to the spell, but I think it's safe to assume they'll be out there." Giles stopped when he heard a cell-phone ringing.

"Lo," Spike listened for a few minutes, said thanks, and hung up. "That was Clem. Said word's out to avoid our little group like the plague, but not because they're afraid of us. Been told a god is gunning for us, and he'll take it real personal if any thing mucks up his plans. He also told me we're being watched, so he's gonna stay away unless we need him."

"So, what do we do now?" Anya asked.

"We play their game …" Buffy said, winking at Maggie.

"And add a few rules of our own." Maggie answered, returning the wink.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Spike observed, seeing the manic glee in their eyes.

"Never a dull moment, brother dear!" Maggie confirmed, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "Okay kids, time to roll the dice. If they want to play, they've come to the right place."

Four hours later, the group set out on patrol. Tonight was Willow and Khai's turn to stay with Dawn. They waved from the doorway as the Scoobies made their way down the street, cautioning everyone to be careful and telling Buffy to watch her shoulder. Finally, they went back inside, closing the door behind them.

"I think they bought it," Willow said.

"Good," Buffy said, making sure she remained hidden in the darkened dining room as Willow and Khai appeared to be speaking with each other. Though research had given no indication the Rachni possessed enhanced hearing, the four eyes obviously indicated improved eyesight. "Hard to believe something Warren's twisted mind created would wind up helping us so many times."

"Must have been Spike's influence," Willow teased. "I mean, Warren never would have made the Buffybot if it hadn't been for him."

"Ugh," Buffy grimaced. "Don't remind me Wil! Okay, Khai - you ready?"

"When you are Slayer," Khai said.

"Don't forget, stay back and be careful. There'll be plenty of time to play the hero. Simple reconnaissance. Got it?" Willow asked, looking at both of them sternly, while appearing to look only at Khai.

"I promise Wil! I'll bring his body back perfectly in tact," Buffy assured her friend. "Uh, I meant to say alive and perfectly intact … er, still moving?" Buffy floundered seeing her friend's eyes widening in concern with every word, while trying to make it look like affection.

"I will come back to you just as I am," Khai promised, kissing Willow deeply.

"Now why couldn't I think of that?" Buffy muttered as the two made their way to the basement. Xander and Spike had spent most of the day carving out a makeshift entrance to the sewers. Doubting their stalkers would stop their surveillance of the house at any time, no matter how few were inside, they decided to create an unobservable route to and from the house. Khai and Buffy carefully made their way to the main sewer line, their senses extended as far as they could be without Khai using any powers that could be picked up on. Exiting two miles away from the school in the opposite direction of the battle site, the two moved stealthily toward the hill overlooking the old Sunnydale High. They settled themselves in the low branches of a tree, Buffy using high powered, thermal binoculars left over from the Initiative days, while Khai relied on his preternatural vision. After observing for the agreed upon two hours, they retraced their steps and re-entered the house through the basement. Five minutes later, Willow came down with a laundry basket, accompanied by the Buffybot. Though fairly certain they couldn't be seen within the house, they weren't taking any chances. When they had emerged from the sewer, Khai had immediately stripped off his shirt and applied his meditation oil. Buffy quickly changed clothes with the robot, then Willow put it into sleep mode and covered it with a blanket. When the three went back upstairs, it appeared as though Buffy had been keeping Willow company as she loaded the washing machine, and Khai had finished his meditation.

They gathered around the table in the dining room to discuss the night's events. Patrol had been a bust, though both Spike and Maggie felt the presence of the Rachni everywhere. They had extended their senses, knowing it would be expected, and only felt them at the very edge of their awareness. Maggie began to say something else, but thought better of it and kept silent.

"Well," Giles said. "At least that tells us we aren't supposed to know about their surveillance. I would be far more concerned if they weren't bothering to hide it."

"I agree, Rupert," Spike said. "I think this shows Spider King isn't as sure of 'imself as he wants everyone to think. And that means we have a chance at getting him where we want him."

"Where's that?" Anya asked bluntly.

"Wull," Spike hedged. "Still trying to figure that out. 'Portant thing is - it won't be where he wants to be."

"Have I told you how sexy you are when you're all brainy like that?" Buffy asked jokingly, giving him a kiss.

"Lucky you don't love him for his mind," Maggie said in a fake whisper.

"Hey!" Spike said in mock offense, as everyone snickered. "Okay, let's hear what you two found out. I'll just go stand in the dunce corner.

"If he comes over here, I'm gonna hit him," Xander said, making everyone laugh.

"Khai and I had plenty to look at," Buffy began. "Aside from the number assigned to follow us, we figure there must be about four families at the high school. That means they're at almost half their strength. They've definitely been busy. They've removed almost all the rubble from the where the old library was, and it looks like they're using it to wall off a pretty large playing field. It's obvious the families have nothing to do with each other, except for the nice little meeting we saw between four of them where no one spoke."

"Araknal contacted them," Maggie said with certainty.

"Hey - building suspense here!" Buffy said indignantly. "How'd you know, anyway?" she asked, pouting.

"I felt him," she said. "He was trying to cloak himself, but he made a mistake. My senses were extended, so I felt the difference. He should have waited, and that makes me worry. He wouldn't have made such a mistake unless it was important. He's no greenhorn - at least, I don't think he has green horns - anyway, by emerging when he did he made a huge sacrifice. Now he'll never be able to fully cloak himself from me. And, it also tells me he hasn't touched any of us yet, with regard to our energy. I'd be able to sense his essence lingering like a shadow. You can't take something without leaving something in return. So, the good news is we're clean. The bad news is, something huge must have happened for him to come through when he knew my senses would be out. This is the third night we've gone out at around the same time. No way he wasn't aware of it. I don't think that bodes well." The Witch finished.

The group sat in silence, absorbing what they had just learned. The jarring ring of the telephone startled them. Buffy went to answer it, and was gone for several minutes. They waited for her to return.

"That was Angel," she said, pausing inside the room. "They tangoed with two of the families last night. They managed to take one out when they were attacked by another. They killed ten of them, when they suddenly quit and got out of there. Angel said more are expected to hit LA tomorrow. He'll keep us posted."

"Did he say what time they retreated?" Khai asked.

"Yup," Buffy said, nodding with understanding at Khai's question. "They probably retreated right before Araknal made contact. Maggie, does this help you figure out how he's communicating with them?"

"The scying pool," the Witch responded. "He uses the water to reflect his thoughts into their minds, regardless of what dimension they're in. Once in their minds, he sees what they see. He was probably present when we were fighting the other night, but since I was focusing on the fighting, I didn't notice anything more than a heightened thrall. I put it down to having that many captains around us, but it must have been him. Sorry guys," she apologized.

"Considering the situation we were in, I think I'm glad you went with the kicking butt part," Xander told her, smiling.

"I take it the four you saw were most likely the heads of the families," Giles indicated to Buffy and Khai.

"Now that we know what Maggie felt, it makes sense," Khai agreed. "By only choosing one per family to contact, he cuts down on the strength of his presence here, making it easier to conceal."

"Not anymore," Maggies smiled almost evilly.

"Still," Giles cautioned. "I think we should be careful. We don't know what prompted him to call this 'meeting' tonight, and I don't think it's safe to assume it was a blunder. As you said Maggie, he's no amateur. Either something has impacted his plan, or he's playing at something. Either way, caution is our best approach."

"Maggie," Willow asked. "Can he transfer his powers through the scying pool? Is that maybe how he's planning to open the hell-mouth?"

"Under normal circumstances, it's not possible," Maggie replied. "But it's worth seeing if any exceptions exist. You just earned yourself an assignment, Willow!"

"I think it best we look into anything that could give us an idea of what the rest of the prophecy contains. I'm afraid our best hope lies in deciphering Khailan's ravings. Ah, Buffy? I was wondering if you could take a look at them."

Buffy looked at him in surprise. "Sure Giles, but … why me?"

"Well," Giles. "You … your experiences could possibly give you insight the rest of us don't have, in - into… "

"I think he's trying to say that you've been loonier than the rest of us put together, luv," Spike said, grinning wickedly. Buffy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, yes," Giles said guiltily. "But then again, that's one of the reasons I want Spike to review them with you. Anyone who could withstand Drucilla's rantings for a century is practically a doctor of insanity."

Buffy looked challengingly at Spike as he growled. "What is it with me and batty women?" he said, earning him a punch from Buffy. "Bloody violent too!" he said, laughing, as he evaded the next effort to hit him.

"You're going to pay for that," Buffy said menacingly as they went to get the diaries.

"Mmmmmmmmmm," Spike said so low it sounded like a purr. "Sounds like fun," he said sexily as he lightly traced a finger from the bottom of her neck down to the top of her jeans, just below her bellybutton.  
Buffy shivered as she kissed him, desperately wishing they could go to the crypt. As it was, Anya and Xander, had moved into the basement earlier, leaving no available place for a hungry couple to go. To make matters worse, it appeared their imposed celibacy would continue for at least two weeks.

"No way I'm gonna last two weeks not being with you, luv," Spike muttered, kissing her neck. "We've gotta figure something out."

"Spike," she whispered in his ear, her voice heavy with need, " if you don't think of something soon, this is all you'll be seeing of me for a long time," she said, turning around and walking away, picking up the books as she left. "Told you you'd pay," she threw over her shoulder, never looking back. She smiled as she heard him groan loudly.

TWENTY-NINE

"Ow, ow, ow," Buffy said, massaging her temples. "How could you listen to crap like this for a century?" Buffy asked Spike incredulously. "Are you sure you're not crazy too, just pretending to be sane?"

"Well if that's the case, then we've both fallen for loonies so we're even!" he retorted defensively. "It was your ex that made her nuts anyway, Slayer. I just saw past it."

"How?"

"You know, you don't have to be insulting about it. I loved Dru. You can't help who you love, remember? Stop mocking me about it!" Spike said angrily.

"No, Spike, I didn't mean … I really meant 'how'. How were you able to see past it? What was your secret - how did you understand her?" Buffy clarified.

"Oh," Spike said, embarrassed. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Sorry, pet. Guess I still get a bit defensive about Dru. Well, she always made some kind of sense, you just had to know what to listen for. Half the words that came out of her mouth I just ignored, but the other half - those weren't crazy at all."

"Even though this stuff is making my head hurt, I feel like it's just barely not making sense. Do you know what I mean?" she asked him.

"Try reading it to me out loud. Maybe something will click," Spike suggested.

Buffy began reading the diary aloud while Spike leaned back and closed his eyes, remembering the ways he used to figure out Dru's broken thoughts. He sat up suddenly, eyes wide.

"Read that last paragraph again," he said excitedly. Buffy obliged. "That's the prophecy," he said grinning.

  
"Ha?" everyone asked, giving him looks that questioned his sanity. "Here," he said, taking the book from Buffy. "If you only pay attention to the single words, not the phrases thrown in afterward, this is what it says. "The Light and the Love shall perish from this world, never to return," he read.

Jaws dropped around the room.

"All in favor of Spike dating loonies?" Xander said, raising his hand.

"Good show, Spike!" Giles gushed, gathering the rest of the diaries. "I suggest we start going back through them from the beginning and translating as Spike suggests. With any luck, we'll find the rest of the prophecy, and possibly information on the binding spell."

"Rupert you look like a kid who just entered the candy store," Maggie said, shaking her head. "When all this is over with, remind me to take you out more."

"Mm?" Giles asked distractedly, already hard at work. "Right away Maggie, dear."

The Scoobies giggled, Giles not noticing a thing.

They finally retired a few hours later, Maggie dragging Giles upstairs, promising the books would still be there in the morning. She winked at Khai and Willow, as she announced her plans to stay with Giles in his room. "This type of thing gets him really worked up," she confided, laughing.

Khai and Willow wasted no time in securing themselves in the bedroom. Buffy looked at Spike miserably as everyone turned in for the night.

"Remind me again how being a home owner is a good thing, especially for privacy - you know - when everyone else has someplace to … but me?" she pouted.

"We are alone you know," he said, kissing her.

"But anyone could come in here at anytime," she continued whining, her thoughts blurring as Spike continued to assail her senses.

"Luv," he said, pulling back and looking her in the eye. "You do remember that a bed is the exception, rather than the rule with us?"

"But, where?" she asked. Spike looked suggestively in the area of the darkened dining room. "Even if someone comes in, they'll never notice us under the table. Ah," he said, cutting her off as she opened her mouth to respond. "No more talking. I can't wait any longer. I need you … now!" he said as he picked her up.

"If we get caught, we'll just put it down to me being crazy," Buffy giggled as Spike carried her from the room.

 

"Spike?" Buffy asked later, her body still shaking from the intensity of emotions their lovemaking had wrought. "That moment, when you're first inside me, what do you feel?" she asked seriously. Still lying on him, she leaned up on her elbows to look him in the eye.

Spike grasped her hips, shifting them slightly. "You mean, what do I feel … now?" he asked, slipping inside her, watching the pleasure shift across her face.

"Yes," she said, gasping.

Spike took her face in his hands and pulled her close. "I feel like my heart is beating again, like I've come home," he whispered huskily, never breaking her gaze, holding himself still within her. Buffy kissed him, slowly, lingeringly. "And you pet," he asked, his voice filled with emotion. "What do you feel?"

"Like I've finally found the other half of me," she said, slowly beginning to move her hips. "After all this time of feeling alone - set apart from everyone because of my calling - I feel as though I'm finally whole," she finished, tears falling from her cheeks onto Spike's.

Neither could have spoken another word if they'd tried, deciding instead to show each other how they felt. They took their time, meaning in every touch, every movement, until light exploded behind their eyes, both feeling as though their hearts and spirits were now two parts of the same being.

"Not bad for an old guy," Buffy joked lightly, amazement still reflected in her eyes.

"Same to you love," Spike said, kissing her shoulder.

"I am not old!" Buffy squealed in mock outrage.

"Are for a Slayer," Spike pointed out. "And for the record, you'll keep getting older until I have to change your diaper three times a day, if I have anything to say about it."

"Tell me about your life, Spike" she asked him. "Tell me about William. Tell me about - everything. I want to know you every way I can."

Spike kissed her sweetly, touched she'd finally asked.

THIRTY

"I was the oldest son of the Eighth Duke of Newling," Spike began. "I had one brother, and two younger sisters. I attended Oxford, and studied classic literature and languages. My father died shortly after I received my doctorate, and I became the head of the family. Madeline, my youngest sister, died in a carriage accident when she was only ten. My other sister Elizabeth, Bethie, was in the same accident. One of her legs was crushed. The accident occurred shortly after Bethie had been introduced to society. Afterward, instead of filling her dance card at every ball, she was relegated to sitting with the old women and the spinsters. Her  
friends basically avoided her, too caught up in making the rounds of balls and men to waste time with someone who couldn't relate anymore. I can't tell you how awful it was, watching how much she was hurting, not knowing how she fit in anymore. Dawn reminds me of her, especially when she found out about being the Key. Not knowing who she was anymore, how she fit in, if anyone would still love her. I did my best with Bethie, but there wasn't much I could really do. I was a bloody poofter, Buffy. Weak, sensitive, genteel - a son an overprotective mother was thrilled with, and in whom a father had only disappointment. I was only invited to gatherings because it would have been an unthinkable breach of etiquette to exclude me. I was a good man, I just wasn't much of one. I never told you how I got the name Spike, did I?" he asked, looking down at her.

Buffy shook her head in response, riveted by the story he was telling. She now realized why he had begun speaking so differently since he'd been back. He was speaking in William's voice.

"I used to write poetry," he laughed. "God awful poetry at that. One night - the night I was turned actually - one of the other guests at the party I was attending grabbed one of my poems and read it out loud. After they had laughed, and thought I was out of hearing, I heard him joking that people would rather have a railroad spike driven through their head then have to listen to my bloody awful poetry. So, actually, I have him to thank for two nicknames - William the Bloody, and Spike. Never thought 'Bloody' came from bad poetry, did you pet?" Again, Buffy shook her head, not wanting to interrupt.

"Anyway, Bethie went through a hard time there for a while. But then, this bloke started sitting next to her at every ball, talking with her all night, making her laugh, getting her what she needed, and most importantly, bringing her back into 'society'. What he did for her - well, you can imagine. She started living again. There were times there when I knew she'd wished for death. That's why watching you was so hard last year - it brought back memories I thought I'd forgotten." Buffy squeezed his hand in understanding

"The next thing you know, I'm being asked for my sister's hand in marriage. I immediately gave my blessing, knowing he not only came from a good family, but that he was a good man. So, Bethie became Mrs. Nathaniel … Giles." Spike looked at Buffy expectantly.

"You're related to Giles?" Buffy breathed in shock.

"His great, great, great, great uncle, to be exact," Spike chuckled. "I only told him when we stopped to see him and Mags on our way here. You're the fourth one to find out. I didn't exactly want to brag about my family connection to the Council of Watcher's, if you know what I mean. Still, he was the first one I went to for help after the chip. I guess family still mattered to me on some level. No one else ever knew about my connection to Rupert, but I think on some level he did. You can only be that understanding, or that furious, with someone who's family. I'll have to ask him, now that I think about it. Anyway, my younger brother Richard - any father's wet dream - was away at school, so it was just me and mother. Her name was Joyelle. I loved that your mum's name was almost the same as mine. I still thought I hated you then, but I loved your mum. When she listened to my problems with Dru, and gave me those little marshmallows for my cocoa, it felt like if I closed my eyes, I'd be sitting with my own mum. Not that they were alike, exactly. Your mum was one strong woman - mine wasn't. But the kindness, the empathy for other people, even if they weren't actually people - that's where they were alike."

"What happened when you were turned?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I was at that party, and the poem that bloke read was one I'd just finished writing after seeing the bird I fancied at the time - Cecily, my first case of puppy love. After the rather embarrassing scene over my poem, Cecily decided she wanted to know - were my poems about her. I told her very single word. I said those people didn't bother me, that she and I were different, and if she just gave me a chance … She said she felt nothing for me - that I was beneath her."

Buffy physically winced, Spike pulling her closer. "I'm sorry - I can't believe I said the same thing to you."

"Don't ever apologize for telling the truth. You didn't know - and even if you had it wouldn't have changed anything. I was beneath you then. I still am - but in a MUCH more enjoyable way," he teased, stealing a kiss.

"Needless to say, I was devasated," Spike said, knowing Buffy wanted him to continue. "I basically began running home, crying, to mother. That's when I bumped into Angelus' shoulder on the street, and captured Dru's attention. Her gift of having the sight was real. She quoted words to me that were in my head. She offered me everything I wanted but had no way of achieving. Though I didn't know it for several years, my aversion to magic began at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, confused.

" I became a vampire as a result of a vengeance spell. Cecily - better known to you as Halfrek - cursed me at the party. I was her foray into the world of being a vengeance demon. I'm how she got offered the job."

"I thought her forte was avenging children," Buffy said, still trying to adjust to the things she'd learned.

"Apparently, being the spoiled brat she was, she blamed her parents for having to be exposed to me at all, because they wouldn't allow her to ostracize me from her social group. Hence, her propensity to assist children who aren't being heard," Spike explained.

"Don't you hate her?" Buffy asked, marveling at the calm in his voice.

"No luv. I could I guess, and justifiably so, but she did me a favor when you think about it," he explained. "British society was so limiting - there's no way I would have become anything different than what I was. Her curse freed me to be who I wanted to be. Not the killer part - though I'm not going to lie to you and say I didn't revel in it. You know that. I was different then - I was different when you met me. If it weren't for Halfrek, I never would have known you. I'd have been dead and buried by the time your grandparents were born."

"What happened with your family?" Buffy asked, bracing herself.

"I'm not Angelus, Buffy," Spike whispered softly to her. "He hated his family in life, that's why he could kill them when he rose from death. I loved my family. I never would have harmed them, even in those days,  
when the bloodlust invaded my every thought. I used to slip away occasionally, and watch my family through the windows - sound familiar at all? Though I was thrilled with my new existence, I couldn't let them suffer. I wrote a note to my mother, saying I'd gone out of town for a while, then had another letter written saying I had died in an estate fire, trying to save the horses and stable staff. I got the idea from an actual fire in the general area of where I said I'd be staying, knowing no one could swear to anyone being present during such an event. She, and the rest of my family, died thinking I was a hero. My brother became the next Duke, and fulfilled the position much better than I ever could. The notoriety of his older brother's death helped his position in society, and the stigma formerly attached to me was suddenly forgotten. I had become William the Hero, the coveted guest of so many prior to my unfortunate demise. I had reinvented myself in death twice over."

"Did the others know what you did?" Buffy asked, knowing Spike would realize she was referring to Dru, Angelus and Darla.

"No," he said. "Wasn't their bloody business," he finished defensively.

"You gave them a gift they never would have been able to receive, didn't you?" Buffy asked rhetorically. "Even in the midst of your strongest bloodlust, you thought of your family first."

"I was never a saint, luv," he cautioned. "I was a killer like no one before me - Angelus included. The bloke from the party was the first one to feel the railroad spike being driven through his brain. I had a lust for violence that was unsurpassable."

"But that's just it, Spike," Buffy observed. "You loved violence - not cruelty. I know you engaged in it with your undead family. But did you ever engage in cruelty on your own?"

"That was Angelus' specialty - only one per family needed in that capacity, pet," he said evasively.

"Spike," Buffy said determinedly. "Look at me. You killed, but you never liked being cruel, did you?" she asked when he finally turned his face to hers. "You promised me we'd hold nothing back from this point on, so answer my question."

"No," Spike said, bowing his head. "I never liked being cruel. I avoided it whenever I could, usually getting Angelus to assign me to something else - covering our backs, that sort of thing. The rest were amazing at cruelty. Truth be told, now that I can look back honestly, I avoided it like the plague, always acting reluctant about having to miss the fun, but being concerned with protecting my beloved family. It worked, too - until I met you."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember our conversation about the way I killed two Slayers?" Spike asked. Seeing her nod, he continued. " I became obsessed, the moment I found out what a Slayer was. This was the ultimate  
show down - the quintessential test of a vampire - could he or she beat a Slayer. I sought them out. The fact that I succeeded in killing two of them built my rep huge with the family. If they ever doubted my stomach for cruelty, they were forced to remember my accomplishment - the only vampire in history to kill two Slayers. Angelus was green with envy. What they didn't know of course, which I told you, was that they both had a death wish - it was in their eyes, causing them to falter. What I didn't tell you at the time was that their feelings were much stronger than that. I didn't kill them in our first meeting. I danced with them as I danced with you. When it came down to the big battle, they basically gave up because it was me. If it had been Angelus, no way they would have let him get the best of them. We had that back and forth thing, the grudging respect, and they were so tired. Sweetheart," Spike said, getting Buffy's attention immediately at the use of the unfamiliar term of affection.

"You know what it's like to be tired of fighting," he continued, looking into her eyes. "They didn't have half of the things you have now. You're the first Slayer to have friend and family involvement, the first in the computer age, the first in the real advancement of personal weapon technology. They didn't have any of it - even the girl in the '70's. Everything was still coming to light. They fought their fight. They had spent their lives alone aside from their Watchers. Bloody hell - the Council fired Giles because he dared to view you as a daughter as well as a Slayer - he bothered to pay attention to you as a person. Imagine the Watchers they had. What no one knows, is that the only reason we fought is because they wanted me to set them free. My rep grew because of it - but I admired both of them. We sparred, building our abilities but never willing to do away with the best opponent we'd ever had. We were a challenge to each other, which far outweighed being enemies. They died at my hands because that's how they wanted to go - in glory - fighting the good fight. They gave me the gift of being the one to do it. So there you have it - the Big Bad himself. I killed the Slayers out of respect, not out of enmity."

"Buffy," Spike clarified, seeing the look on her face. "I killed thousands of people without a second thought. I was far from an admirable being. I've just always had a soft spot for Slayers - which I didn't want advertised. I promised I wouldn't hold anything back from you, and I meant it. I wasn't a good guy - far from it. But I've just told you things no one else really knows. Even though Khai and Maggie have seen the real me, the particulars aren't necessarily included - just the knowledge of the person. I told you all of this because I'm in love with you. And even if you need to use it against me, I will never regret telling you."

"Anything I've tried to think of saying just falls short," Buffy admitted. "I can't express to you how hearing your story makes me feel. There just aren't words. But I do know I love you more, even though I didn't think that was possible. Learning about you has made a lot of things make sense. I'm sorry I never asked before. I'm just glad I got another chance. For the record, the minute Dawn gets up, we're playing the exhaustion card and going to my room. It's not like we'll be lying. We still have to get dressed and go back to the couch."

"You mean we still have time?" Spike asked suggestively, tired of verbal exchanges.

"Well, maybe a little … " Buffy responded, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

THIRTY-ONE  
  
Buffy and Spike entered the dining room together, Spike's arms wrapped around her from behind. True to her word, Buffy had pulled him upstairs as soon as she heard Dawn moving around. They'd immediately fallen asleep, clinging to each other.

"Morning everyone!" Buffy said happily.

"Finally, the last of the lazy bones join us!" Xander said in exasperation. "What is it with you people today? I get up early figuring you'd be hard at it, just to sit and watch cartoons with Dawn for five hours. What gives? Why the late wakey?"

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but Rupert and I were definitely hard at it most of the night," Maggie said straight-faced. Giles blushed at her bluntness and began cleaning his glasses. Huge grins spread over the faces of her brothers.

"Absolutely!" Willow said seriously.

"Definitely!" Buffy confirmed.

"So, what'd you learn?" Xander asked, still not understanding.

The three couples burst out laughing, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Nothing I'm sure you don't already know, honey," Maggie said, patting his hand.

Anya covered Xander's mouth before he could say anything more, and whispered in his ear. Comprehension stole over his features. "Never mind," he said, smiling weakly in embarrassment.

"So where's breakfast Xander?" Willow asked. "You're not going to tell me you've been up this long without making us breakfast, are you?"

"No, miss smarty-pants," Xander said sarcastically. "I couldn't exactly make it and let it sit for five hours now could I?" he asked, looking at the other men pleadingly.

"Absolutely not," Spike quickly agreed.

"It just would have gone to waste," Khai agreed, supporting his fellow men.

The women stared at them, crossed arms and hands on hips being the chosen stances.

"Since I don't believe this is working in the slightest, I suggest we take ourselves to the kitchen immediately," Giles said, looking at the other three. They took one look at the women across the room, and made their decision.

"Right," Spike said nodding.

"Agreed," Khai said.

"Right behind you big guy." Xander followed obediently behind the other three.

"We are so good at this," Maggie observed as they left the room.

"Oh yeah," Buffy confirmed as Anya and Willow nodded their agreement. Dawn giggled.

"Be grateful you're learning from masters, little one," Maggie said, grinning at Dawn. "Now, watch and retain," she advised, then winked in indication at Buffy.

"Spike?" Buffy called plaintively, taking her cue. "Is there any coffee yet, honey?"

"Or tea, Rupert?" Maggie joined her.

All four men emerged from the kitchen moments later and delivered the beverage of choice to their ladies, then promptly returned to the kitchen. Dawn looked in admiration at her sisters and her friends.

"Face it, gents," Spike said as the four returned to kitchen detail. "We're whipped!" he smiled ruefully as his compatriots agreed.

  
"That was fantastic!" Maggie said, complimenting their cooking as she kissed Giles soundly on the mouth. "You guys can cook for me anytime." The other cooks received their thanks in a similar manner.

"Ugh," Dawn said, making gagging noises at the kissing couples. "I so need to get out of this house!"

"Well, speaking of cooking," Khai said, laughing in sympathy at her plight. "We're running pretty low on food. We need to make a run to the grocery store, so you could come with Dawn."

"Anything," Dawn said gratefully.

Maggie began rattling off a list of needed supplies as Anya and Willow frantically tried to write everything down. Xander went to pull the car into the garage so Khai could get in without going outside. Ready, they headed out.

Maggie returned to the table where Giles, Spike and Buffy were hard at work on the diaries. "How we doing?" she asked them.

"Getting there," Spike said." Taking a while though. He's not always as - lucid - as that passage from last night. Sometimes there's nothing but sheer lunacy."

"We'll figure it out," Buffy said reassuringly, knowing Spike was anxious about what the rest of the prophecy contained.

"What about you, Maggie?" Giles asked, smiling gently at her. "Do you want to try?"

"I have some research of my own to do," the Witch said cryptically. "Don't worry, Rupert," she said, seeing the concern on his face. "I do know what I'm doing, remember? I'll let you know if anything pans out." With that, she left the room.

"Now what is she up to?" Buffy asked.

"I've no idea," Giles said, still staring after the witch.

"Rupert," Spike said warningly. "She's right. You don't have to worry about her being unwise in what she does. She has abilities we can't even dream of."

"It's the knowledge those abilities exist that concerns me the most," Giles admitted.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, concerned over the desperation in his tone.

"I'm worried she's going to try to handle all this herself," he said in a low voice. "I think she's more shaken then she wants to admit. The idea that her power could be used to hurt the ones she loves most is abhorrent enough, but I think the thing that really gets her is the threat that the balance will be destroyed forever. She's devoted her life to maintaining that balance, ensuring its survival. That it could be destroyed, using her as the instrument to do so, is eating at her. I know it is," he said in frustration.

"Have the two of you talked about it?" Spike asked, his own concern growing.

"I've tried, but you know how she is. She just diverts me until I forget what I wanted to talk about in the first place. She knows I'm worried about her though. I think that's why she keeps avoiding the subject. She won't lie to me, and I feel like she's avoiding this talk so she won't have to tell me the truth. Do you understand?" Giles asked, not certain he was speaking clearly.

"You think she's planning something, she knows that you do, she avoids you so your worries aren't confirmed. Something like that?" Spike asked.

"Exactly!" Giles agreed, sighing deeply. The Watcher leaned back in his chair, his face drawn with tension. "Spike, I'm worried she's planning on taking on Araknal alone, without telling any of us, or at least she's trying to find a way to do so. That's what she's researching. She's trying to find a way to keep the rest of us out of danger, even if it means more for her. I think she believes it's her duty."

"Have you told her yet - about how you feel - about her?" Spike asked as Giles shifted uncomfortably. "That you love her?" the vampire said bluntly.

"She knows how much I care for her," Giles said evasively.

"It's not the same thing, Giles," Buffy admonished him. "She could have the greatest idea in the world, but if you never tell her, how will she ever know for sure? From her perspective, you don't love her enough to even bother to tell her."

Giles looked at her in alarm. "But, that's ludicrous," he said distractedly. "She has to know …"

"Well maybe if you told her she'd know there was a reason for her not to go solo against Araknal. Maybe she'd truly realize she's not alone in this fight." Spike said firmly. "Try lecturing her about teamwork while you're at it," he called after him as Giles strode determinedly after Maggie.

"How do you think it will go?" Buffy asked him.

"I hope Mags will let him all the way in, and stop holding him at arm's length," Spike replied wishfully. "The Master Witch of the Light is loved by everyone, which means Mags is loved by association. Even though they are one and the same, there are still two separate parts there. You know what that's like. She's confident dealing with love as the Witch. But as for the idea of someone loving Maggie, I think it scares the hell out of her. I just hope she gets past it - she'll be happier for it. Bloody hell!" he burst out.

"What?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Can you imagine an even happier Maggie? How obnoxious would that be?" he observed, smiling.

"I hope we get to find out," Buffy said sincerely. "I've never seen Giles like this, Spike. I'm worried about what will happen if he can't get through to her."

"He will, luv," Spike said reassuringly. "Stubbornness runs in our family."

  
Giles knocked once on the bedroom door before entering. Maggie looked up, surprised at the interruption, her concentration broken. She was sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed, lit candles throughout the room, an urn in front of her.

"We have to talk," Giles said seriously.

"Rupert, can't it wait?" the Witch said. "I was in the middle of …"

"No it can't," the Watcher said forcefully. "And I don't think I want to know what you were in the middle of."

"Rupert," Maggie said worriedly, hearing the tone in his voice. "What is it? You seem - angry."

"Maybe that's because I am angry," he said, pacing. "With you," he clarified, stopping in front of her.

"What?" Maggie asked in confusion. "What did I do?"

"You know perfectly well what you've done, or perhaps I should say what you haven't done. You have refused to talk to me about what you've been doing. Every time I try to talk to you about it you purposely distract me. No more, Maggie. I want to know what you're planning, and I want to know now!" the Watcher almost shouted the last word.

Maggie sat staring at him, never having seen him angry with her before. "I'm not planning anything, Rupert," she said simply.

Giles looked as though he'd been slapped. The anger seemed to drain from him, sadness taking its place.

"I said you'd never lie to me," he said ruefully, shaking his head. "But that's exactly what you're doing. What on earth could it be that would cause you to be dishonest with me, Magistra?"

Maggie held out her hand to him, the pain in his eyes causing her chest to constrict. "Rupert, sit with me," she said gently, waiting as he took her hand and sat on the edge of the bed. "Look at me," she said, waiting for him to raise his eyes to hers. "I respect you too much to ever lie to you, Rupert," she said to him sincerely. "I've been trying to find out everything I can about the hell-mouth, binding spells, the scying pool, all of it. I'm trying to get us an edge."

Giles looked at her, making sure he had her attention for his next question. "Are you saying you're not looking for a way to get all of us out of this, leaving just you having to fight Araknal?"

Maggie looked at him in alarm, her face betraying the truth of his words. "And you say you respect me too much to lie to me?" he said bitterly.

"Rupert, that's not what I'm doing," she assured him. "Yes, I've been looking for a way to take him out myself. Is that so bad? But I never would have gone after him without talking to all of you first. I'm not a rash amateur, Rupert, nor am I a liar. Truth be told, I'm starting to become offended by your accusations," the Witch said warningly.

"You were purposely keeping things from me, Maggie," Giles said. "That's not like you."

"No it's not," she acknowledged. "But this situation is different from anything I've dealt with before, Rupert. You know that. It's threatening everything that's anything to me. I have to be prepared. I have to stop it!" she stated firmly.

"But why do you insist on doing it alone?" Giles said, frustrated.

"Because I am alone!" she cried. "I always have been! This is who I am, Rupert. The one and only Master Witch of the Light! There isn't anyone else!"

"You have us," he gently reminded her. "You have … me."

"I know that, I do," she said sincerely. "But this is my fight, Rupert. This is my life - what my life has always been about."

"You're wrong," Giles said, seeing the stunned look on her face at his words. "This isn't just your fight. What do you think all of us have been doing, exactly? Do you think we've just kicked back and waited for you to come along and save the day? We've devoted our lives to the same cause - your cause. Do you think any of us want a world without balance, without Light? Do you think every one of us wouldn't sacrifice ourselves in a minute if we thought we could prevent it from happening? This is our fight too, Maggie. The same one we've always fought. But we know we're not alone - why don't you?"

Maggie didn't respond, choosing instead to stare at a button on his shirt.

"I love you too much for you to be alone," he said simply, his voice heavy with emotion. Maggie looked at him in surprise, not sure she'd heard him right.

"What did you say?" she asked, searching his face.

"Do you really not know how in love with you I am?" Giles asked, holding her face in his hands. "And you say you have powers," he teased, kissing her gently.

"Rupert, I …I'm not just the Witch. You know that, don't you?" she asked vulnerably.

"Maggie," he said smiling at her. "The Witch could take a flying leap for all I care, so long as she leaves you here."

"I don't know what to say," she said nervously. "No one's ever told me this before. I'm not easy to deal with, you know. I'm stubborn, and pushy, and …"

"Maggie," Giles stopped her. "It's not like we just met. I have known you for a while now. You can't frighten me off. I love you. That's not going to stop because of some minor personality traits. My telling you this doesn't have to change things between us. I just thought you deserved to know."

"Don't you want things to change?" the Witch blurted. "Don't you want us to be together?"

"Of course I do, Maggie. I just didn't want you to feel obliged to … I didn't want to pressure you. I'm content with being your friend," Giles said.

"What kind of man tells a woman he loves her, and then tells her he just wants to be friends? Spit it out, Rupert. Tell me what you want," she said in frustration.

"I thought I made my feelings perfectly clear in …"

"Rupert," Maggie said through clenched teeth as she rolled her eyes in impatience.

"I want you," he said simply.

"Good," she nodded in emphasis. "I want you too! Goddess, it took you long enough to tell me! So long I started doubting I was right, then I started asking myself how I could stand being so in love with you if it turned out you didn't feel the same way … "

"Excuse me," Giles interrupted. "What?"

"I was saying how - oh. Did I forget to mention something?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, I believe you may have neglected to mention a particular tidbit," Giles said teasingly.

"I'm in love with you too, Rupert," Maggie said, tears filling her eyes. "I have been for so long."

"Why didn't you tell me, Maggie?" Giles asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Because I come with so much baggage, Rupert. My duty and I are a pretty overwhelming package deal," she explained. "I never believed someone would come along who could handle both, so I made sure I never got too close - that I wouldn't lose my heart. When I met you, I was lost almost from the start. You didn't freak out over anything. Believe me, I tried. But you just kept looking at me with those eyes, like you adored everything about me. Before I knew it, I'd done the very thing I've avoided all my life - I fell in love - with a human no less! I didn't tell you because it's not fair to ask someone to share in this burden," she finished, bowing her head.

"So now I'm asking you," Giles said, tilting her chin up. "Please Maggie, let me make sure you never feel alone again."

Maggie threw her arms around him, the tears coming in earnest now. Giles held her as though he were holding that lonely little girl from so long ago. He rocked her gently, whispering words of comfort.

  
"The good news is we're stocked to capacity," Xander said as he came in the door, loaded down with brown bags. "The bad news is, there's no food left for the rest of Sunnydale!" he joked as the rest of the group came in behind him, equally burdened. They repeated the round trip three times, until every inch of cupboard and floor space was filled with grocery bags.

"Did she think she was feeding an army?" Buffy asked, amazed at the amount of food in front of her.

"Well," Dawn said. "She kinda is. Well, maybe more like a troop, but we're still the ground forces," she reasoned. "Besides, we have nine mouths to feed three times a day, plus snacks, plus post-slayage pigging, plus being cooped up in this house for two weeks. When you think about it that way, she planned pretty well."

"And she made us get alcohol too," Xander said as he and Khai came in with more bags on top of beer cases.

"I love my sister," Spike said grinning broadly as he grabbed a beer, pulling one out for Xander and Khai as well. "What?" he asked, seeing Buffy's raised eyebrow. "It's the weekend!"

"Damn straight!" Xander said, opening his beer. The three clinked their bottles together and drank deeply.

"Isn't this the part where they grab a bag of chips and start grunting at sports on the television?" Willow asked teasingly.

"DON'T even think about it," Buffy stopped them as they started heading to the living room. "Nice try, but we've got work to do," she said firmly, a twinkle in her eye. Spike gave her a quick kiss. "I love it when you're forceful," he said, cocking his eyebrow at her suggestively.

"Work," she said in mock exasperation, pointing to the groceries that needed to be put away.

"Where is Maggie anyway?" Anya asked. "I don't know what she wants left out for tonight."

"She's talking with Giles," Buffy said, updating them on what happened earlier. Khai looked at Spike in concern and the two communicated mentally for a while.

"Anything we should know," Willow asked, giving Khai a look.

"I'm sorry," Khai said sincerely. "I don't mean to keep anything from all of you. It's just faster to have a conversation that way. I wanted to know more about their talk with Giles, and Spike wanted to know what my opinion was of Giles' concerns. I told him I have no doubt Maggie's looking for a way to keep us out of it, but she would never act without talking with us first."

"He's right," Giles said as he and Maggie crowded into the kitchen, hand in hand. The group stood mesmerized at the change in Magistra.

"Maggie," Willow said, being the first to recover her voice. "You look radiant. You're … glowing!"

"I'm not much of a poker face, am I?" the Witch asked, laughing.

"Told you it would be obnoxious," Spike said, grinning at Buffy.

"Good Lord, Maggie. Did you tell them to buy out the store?" Giles asked, finally noticing the groceries.  
The Witch just raised her eyebrow at him in annoyance.  
  
"Here mate," Spike said, handing Giles a beer. "You're going to need it. That's her 'I can't believe how stupid you men are' look, formerly reserved for Khai and me. Welcome to the family - er, the other one," Spike joked, toasting him.

"Thank you Uncle," Giles said, taking a drink.

"Ha?" Xander asked, the others joining him in their confusion.

"Come on," Buffy said to her friends, opening a cupboard door. "Let's get busy and I'll fill you guys in."

THIRTY-TWO

Several hours later found them back around the table. Maggie and Willow were researching anything pertaining to magic, Xander, Khai, Anya, and Dawn everything demon-related, and Giles, Spike and Buffy concentrated on the diaries. Everyone jumped at the sound of a book being slammed on the table.

"Sorry," Spike said. "If I look at this anymore today I really will go batty!" he said, pushing the book away from him in frustration. "Feel like a workout, mate?" he asked his brother. Seeing Khai's nod, he headed to get his things, Khai joining him.

"He's worried," Buffy observed after the two left. "It's coming off of him in waves."

"Why?" Willow asked. "Well, I don't mean why, I mean - why is he getting more worried. Has something changed?"

"He's in a constant state of change, Willow," Maggie explained. "He's still adjusting to who he is. In many respects that changes every moment of every day. He's experiencing a rebirth of everything he's known since he was turned. Everything is being re-experienced, re-defined. He's in a place where he's happier than he's ever been. And he knows he'll lose it all if he's not ready when the time comes. If it was the old Spike, it would be slash and gash as usual, fight to save the Summers women or die trying. Now he's thinking of the rest of the world, his new world. He doesn't want to screw it up."

"I'm sure it doesn't help knowing he faces the possibility of becoming even worse than he was before," Giles observed. "If that's not bad enough, the only memories he'll have of you will be filled with hatred."

"We can't let this happen," Buffy said desperately. "Let's try thinking outside the box. Pretend we don't know anything except about the Rachni and Araknal wanting to open the hell-mouth. What would we do?"

"Well, we'd try to find everything we could in the books," Willow said.

"Check," Buffy said.

"We'd try to find out where they were hiding out," Xander suggested.

"Check," Buffy repeated.

"And then we'd take them out," Xander finished.

Buffy stopped, considering his last statement.

"Khai and I talked about it last night. There's no way we could get close without them seeing us. They can see everything around them for at least a mile."

"What about under them?" Dawn asked.

"Let's think about that," Buffy said, beaming at Dawn.

"I think it's safe to assume they know about the sewers, especially since that is probably their mode of travel during the day," Giles said.

"True," Buffy said. "But that means we can pretty much move around freely during the day. Especially by car, since they wouldn't be able to keep tabs on us as easily as if we were on foot. Wait a minute - Jake!" Buffy cried in excitement.

"Buffy, what's going on in that head of yours?" Maggie asked trying to figure out where this was leading.

"Okay," Buffy said, trying to calm down. "We know they'll be guarding the school, daylight or no. They'd know any of us on sight, so there's no real way we could get close enough to do some damage. But Jake's crew could. What if public utilities needed to do some work in the area of the old high school? You know, digging, installing pipes - that could later be detonated by remote control …?"

"Buffy!" Dawn squealed, loving the idea.

"That could work," Maggie said admiringly.

"Would Jake agree to it?" Giles asked, a spark of excitement in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure he would," Buffy said. "He told me the brass are freaking about Araknal and told him to take care of it, whatever it took. I figure his officers and the bomb squad can borrow some trucks from the utilities company, and rig the perimeter. He can even make sure he makes a speech about everyone avoiding the building at all costs because it's unstable. When they're done, they leave like it's just another job, meet up with us, and Boom! No more minions! We won't get all of them, but we can definitely take out the majority," she finished, waiting for their reactions.

"Call him, Buffy," Giles encouraged. "It may take a couple of days to accomplish everything, but that just allows for more of the Rachni to arrive. Excellent thinking!"

"It was pretty much Xander and Dawn that put the idea in my head," Buffy gushed, pleased by his compliment. She went to call Jake.

"Now we're talking," Xander said, rubbing his hands together. "And the amazing part about it is that none of us will even be put in danger. Now that's my kind of plan!"

"Yes," Giles agreed. "Let's just hope the rest of this will turn out to be equally as surmountable."

  
The minute Khai and Spike returned they were assaulted with everyone talking at once.

"Stop!" Maggie bellowed, everyone immediately responding. "Buffy."

The Slayer quickly brought them up to date on the plan, her eyes glued to Spike's. Admiration filled them as she finished her account.

"You are amazing!" he shouted as he picked her up and kissed her soundly. "And you!" he said, treating Dawn to the same treatment, kissing her cheek instead. "You've been learning from big sis, haven't you? I'm proud of you, Bit," he said, hugging her again.

Xander stood watching Spike nervously. When the vampire's eyes finally fell on him, he tensed. "And you!" Spike said approaching Xander, recognizing the other's stance.

"Good job mate, really well done," Spike said as he shook Xander's hand. Xander visibly sighed with relief.

"And Jake agreed to everything?" Khai asked, an excited smile on his face.

"Yup," Buffy said, hugging Spike. "He loves the idea. It's a win-win situation for him. At least part of the problem will be taken care of, and his crew will get the credit."

"This calls for a celebration!" Maggie said. "You two get cleaned up. Then I think you should go on an early patrol tonight. I'll stay behind with Dawn and we'll make a nice dinner. Shoo - let's get this night started."

  
Patrol was quiet again, so the gang decided to enjoy the beauty of the night around them, purposely ignoring the fact they were being observed.

"I know I don't need to ask this," Buffy began, "But are you happy, Giles?"

Her Watcher looked at her warmly.

"Truth be told, Buffy, I am … ecstatic," he said simply. "I realize it sounds somewhat strange, in light of the current situation, but I've never been happier. Did you know she told me she needs me? The single greatest power to exist on this earth needs … me. Can you imagine how that feels? She is just - beautiful! Don't you think?" Giles gushed.

"Yes Giles, I think she's absolutely beautiful," Buffy said, grinning happily. "I also think she's the only woman I've ever met who's worthy of you."

"Thank you Buffy," Giles said sincerely, hugging her tightly.

"You do know I wasn't including my mom in that, right?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Giles replied, smiling.

"What a gorgeous night," Willow commented as they walked up to the house.

"Isn't it though?" Buffy agreed. "You know, I'm glad those uglies have avoided us the last two nights. Guess they know not to mess with us!" she said loudly.

"Yeah," Spike agreed, playing her game. "But, you know, gotta say I'm kinda disappointed. Always heard they were alright fighters. Never thought they'd turn out to be such cowards. How bout you, brother - what do you think."

"I too thought they're stomach for battle would be stronger. It's very disappointing," Khai said, sighing sadly to emphasize his point.

The group immediately covered their mouths to keep from laughing as soon as they shut the door behind them.

"Now that was fun," Anya said happily. "Taunting is sometimes the best part."

"You've got that right, pet," Spike agreed, earning an eyebrow from Buffy at the use of the endearment. She only made him suffer briefly before grinning at the shell-shocked look on his face.

"Woman I'm hungry," Giles suddenly bellowed, causing the Scoobies to burst out laughing. They walked to the dining room, only to stop at the sight that greeted them. The table was laid with full china and crystal, candles being the only source of light. Dawn and Maggie stood at the entryway to the kitchen, both dressed to the nines.

"Maggie," Giles whispered, everyone knowing he was even more floored by the sight of the woman before him. She was wearing a low cut, black, formal gown that shimmered in the candlelight, the small jewels sewn along the bodice twinkling merrily. "My God you're beautiful," he said as he swooped in and kissed her.

"Remind me to do this more often," the Witch joked, laughing breathlessly. "Okay, all of you head upstairs and get ready. This is a formal affair. Dinner will be served in an hour," she continued, realizing the other men weren't listening to her. They were too busy looking at Dawn. Maggie smiled, thrilled at the attention the girl was receiving.

Dawn was wearing a silver, form-fitting gown, reminiscent of the golden age of Hollywood. Her long hair was loosely curled, held back by two rhinestone clips.

"Dawn, you look absolutely beautiful," Khai said, kissing her hand.

"Aha," Xander got out, his mouth gaping open in shock.

"My Niblet grew up when I wasn't looking," Spike said, kissing her cheek, his eyes misty.

"I'll always be your Niblet," she promised, whispering in his ear as she hugged him.

"Quite remarkable," Giles said, squeezing her hand.

The three women blew kisses at her, congratulating her on how wonderful she looked.

"Okay, get going!" Maggie ordered.

An air of excitement entered the house as the rest of the group made their way upstairs. Maggie told the men to go to Giles' room, and the women to Buffy's. Lying on the beds in each room were their clothes for the evening, each carefully labeled with their names.

"How?" Buffy asked, looking at the clothes.

"Parties are an obsession of mine, thus making formal wear a necessity," Maggie answered, as she and Dawn entered the room. "My house is loaded with every dress and tuxedo imaginable, in any size I choose. You may have noticed my bags hold an inordinate amount of things. That's because anything I ask for from home will appear. So, what do you think of my choices?"

The women fingered the gowns lovingly, amazed at how perfectly Maggie had guessed their tastes. They looked at her in amazement.

"Now I know these wouldn't always be your choices, but I thought they'd do perfectly for tonight," the Witch said, pleased at their response.

Eagerly, they threw their clothes off and started dressing. Maggie had thought of everything, from undergarments, to shoes, to accessories.

"We just have to decide on your hairstyles," the Witch said, eyeing them with approval. "Dawn, why don't you see how the men are faring?" The teenager readily agreed and left the room.

"You guys almost ready?" Dawn asked after knocking on the door. It flew open before her, hands yanking her inside.

"Help," they desperately said in unison, standing before her in their pants and shirts.

"What's the problem," she asked laughing, noticing how nervous they all were. She held up her hand at the chorus of responses. "Okay, okay. Lucky Maggie showed me how to help. I'll get you put together in no time," she assured them, their looks of panic slowly receding.

 

"They're waiting downstairs," Dawn said a few minutes later, poking her head in the door of Buffy's room. "Wow," she said. "You guys look amazing."

"We do, don't we?" Anya asked, twirling one last time in front of the mirror. She looked gorgeous in a deep violet gown, with tiny violets dispersed in her upswept hair. The gown hugged her tightly, from the off the shoulder sleeves to her small waist, flaring out in yards of material from there. She wore matching amethyst earrings, which set off her amethyst necklace to perfection.

Willow was resplendent in an emerald green, two-piece gown. The scalloped top emphasized her exquisite skin, showing everything from her neck to the tops of her breasts. She wore a gorgeous emerald choker, and matching earrings. Her midriff was bare, save for a thin, gold chain that was interspersed with tiny emeralds. A slit in the skirt ran up the side of her leg to the top of her thigh. Her red hair was pulled back in a French braid, curling whisps encircling her head like a crown.

Buffy was breathtaking in her sleeveless, blood red gown. The top consisted of a front halter, connected by a thin slip of material to the bottom of her dress, leaving her waist exposed. Her back was completely bare, the skirt dipping low to just below the line of her spine. The dress was held up by two thin strands around her shoulders that connected to the material around her hips. The front was low cut, a single ruby pendant dangling tantalizingly between her breasts. She wore her hair long, curled similarly to Dawn's, the light blond strands softly caressing her shoulders. The bottom of the gown was slit on either side to just above her knee. Two teardrop ruby earrings twinkled on either side of her neck.

"Damn I'm good," Maggie joked, trying to relieve the nervous tension in the room. "Ready ladies? Your knights await!" she said leading them to the top of the stairs. She and Dawn went down first, both grabbing an arm on either side of Giles who looked magnificent in his all black, top coat with tails.

Anya was the next to descend. Xander stood in awe at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a classic tuxedo, unable to think of anything to say. Anya smiled brightly, realizing he was speechless at the sight of her. She grabbed his arm, tilting his chin up to close his mouth.

Willow was the next to appear at the top of the stairs, Khai's eyes never leaving hers until she stood in front of him. Bowing low, he kissed her hand, wrapping it securely around his arm as he whispered in her ear. Willow flushed in pleasure, kissing him lightly on the lips. He was unbelievably handsome in a silver overcoat, his cravat matching perfectly against the all black vest and pants.

When Buffy emerged at the top of the stairs, Spike was paralyzed. He watched as she descended the stairs, the gown seeming to stay on her of its own accord. He was dressed all in black except for the blood-red vest he wore, his topcoat a black duster. Spike couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched her approach him as if in a dream, until his knees buckled and he lost consciousness.

Everyone saw Spike pass out right before Buffy touched him. They rushed over to him, trying not to crowd him too closely.

"Spike," Buffy said worriedly, lightly slapping his cheeks. "Spike?"

A moan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes, only to see the same vision before him.

"How did I possibly win your heart?" he asked groggily, staring up at Buffy. They all breathed a sigh of relief at his words.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Xander asked, berating himself. They moved as a group to the dining room, as Buffy helped Spike to his feet.

"You really know how to show a girl you like her dress," Buffy joked lightly.

Spike stopped, taking her face in his hands. "You are such a vision, that at times I can't believe you're actually mine. Thank you," he said, his voice heavy with emotion. He kissed her lightly, tentatively, as though he was afraid he'd wake up and find it was all a dream. Buffy pulled him against her and deepened the kiss, equally determined he know this was reality. Spike wrapped her hand possessively around his arm, and escorted her to the dining room.

Maggie had outdone herself with dinner. Though all of her creations had unpronounceable names, they tasted incredible. The wine flowed freely, the conversation was lively, and laughter was constant. Maggie insisted they leave the dishes soaking for the evening, and they adjourned to the living room. Xander and Willow chose a radio station that was playing an acoustic mix of rock, blues, and jazz. The night wore on, with everyone dancing and joking. Dawn fell asleep on the couch, having changed into her pajamas long ago, the little girl now apparent again. Buffy attempted to wake her to send her to bed, only to have Dawn tell her she was staying where she was. The time of the night had come when all the lovers could think of was being alone together. The couples said goodnight to each other, everyone hugging Maggie for such a wonderful evening.

Two hours later, Spike awoke in game face, Maggie's warning echoing in his mind. Leaping out of bed, he pulled on a pair of sweats and ran to the door, making certain Buffy was following his lead. Khai emerged from his room in the same way, a step behind Spike as they bolted down the stairs. Maggie and Giles handed them their weapons as they reached the main floor, Dawn standing safely beside them. Buffy and Willow were only a second behind them as they all raced to the basement. Xander and Anya burst through the door, eyes frantic.

"There's something coming - down there - we felt it. I don't know how -it's dark, evil. We just got the hell out of there," Xander rushed out, trying to calm down.

"It's him," Maggie said, closing her eyes in concentration. "He's searching - SHIT! The sewer entrance - it wasn't part of the original spell. He's found the weakness. We'll have to recast but I can't do it while he's using the scying pool - it's too risky. Hurry, they're just passing beneath the property line!"

The group rushed downstairs and began to surround the sewer entrance when all hell broke loose. Rachni poured forth from the floor, some bursting up through the cement. The thrall was almost paralyzing, stronger than anything they'd felt before. Panic began to rise in each of them as the demons attacked.

Suddenly, a picture of Maggie at the bottom of the stairs behind them flashed in their minds and the panic began to recede. The Rachni fought fiercely, pushing them back until they each were separated from the others by the beasts they were fighting. An eerie silence descended, only broken occasionally by the sounds of metal hitting bone, and cries of pain.

The Scoobies were able to force the Rachni back enough to reform in two groups. Spike, Khai, Maggie and Buffy faced off on one side of the basement, while Xander, Willow, Anya and Giles protected the stair access, Dawn watching wide-eyed from the third step. The tide seemed to be going in their favor when one last Rachni emerged from the sewer. The thrall redoubled in intensity, causing momentary disorientation. Dawn screamed from the stairs as she succumbed to the fear that was assaulting her. Giles was slashed deeply across the chest by a claw as Willow was thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious by the impact to her head. Buffy and Spike had both turned at Dawn's scream, Spike failing to avoid the pincer of the demon approaching him from behind. He cried out in pain as he dropped to his knees, unable to move. His eyes met the four glowing red orbs of the beast standing above the sewer entrance. Spike felt himself responding to the smell of blood around him as his vision blurred. He found himself in the midst of carnage, bodies piled around him as he saw Dru and Darla dancing in the firelight, smearing the fresh blood of their kills on each other's faces.

Khai stepped into his bother's line of vision, breaking the contact between him and the creature. Maggie whipped four daggers in quick succession, each hitting their target. The beast roared in pain, the hilts of the daggers protruding from each of its eyes as Buffy's sword sunk deep into its chest. The thrall immediately dissipated, as the few remaining Rachni were quickly dispatched with.

"Khai," Xander shouted, desperately trying to stem the flow of blood pouring from Giles' chest. Khai rushed over, seeing Willow beginning to come to out of the corner of his eye. Light immediately surrounded Khai as he saw the severity of the wound, his hands appearing as though they held the sun as he laid them on Giles ripped flesh. Maggie held his head in her lap, gently stroking his brow, her eyes on her brother's face. Khai stayed like that for several seconds until the energy around him finally dimmed.

"Rupert?" Maggie whispered gently, coaxing him to open his eyes. "It didn't work, you know. You're still stuck in this relationship." She was rewarded with a small smile as the Watcher finally opened his eyes. Tears of relief flooded her eyes as she rained kisses over his face.

Willow sat rubbing the back of her head and wincing, still trying to clear her mind of its unconscious fog. Khai knelt beside her and placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her into a hug as the large lump disappeared.

Aside from the initial pain of the pincer sinking into his skin, Spike felt nothing. Buffy had immediately gone to him, relieved when no pain was reflected in his gaze. He couldn't speak, or even move his eyes. She relayed to him what was happening with Giles and Willow as Khai knelt beside him and placed his hand on the angry-looking mark left by the pincer.

"It will take time before you're fully recovered, but you should be able to feel your limbs and move your head in a few minutes. Your speech will return in that time as well," Khai reassured him, speaking aloud for  
Buffy's benefit. Xander and Maggie helped Giles up the stairs, Anya and Willow following slowly behind them. Buffy and Khai made a makeshift chair with their arms and scooped Spike up, Dawn bracing his back as they made their way up to the living room. The uninjured Scoobies returned downstairs and disposed of the bodies. Maggie recast the protection spell to include the sewer entrance as Buffy called Jake and let him know where the bodies could be found.

  
THIRTY-THREE

Dawn sat anxiously next to Spike, holding his hand, wanting to feel for herself when he regained movement. She sat quietly, knowing Spike was mentally communicating with his two siblings, expressions flitting so quickly over Khai and Maggie's faces there was no way to guess what they were saying. Seeing him like this was terrifying, his breathless body propped in a sitting position, his eyes wide and staring straight ahead. She had reassured herself he wasn't dead by looking him in the eye, seeing that though his eyes were unmoving, they weren't lifeless. "If only I hadn't screamed like a baby," she thought, berating herself.

"He says to tell you this wasn't your fault, and to stop worrying," Khai said. "He also says he'll tell you that himself as soon as he's looking more like his handsome self - and that's a direct quote." Khai smiled broadly at Dawn, trying to reassure her. He earned a small smile in return.

"Good to know being paralyzed doesn't affect your ego any," Buffy said as she placed a kiss on the top of Spike's head, having caught the tail end of Khai's comments. "What was happening to him, before you stepped in front of him?" she asked the Healer.

"He was reliving a particularly violent night of killing. He said the bloodlust suddenly became overwhelming, and he found himself in a place from the past with Dru and Darla dancing in celebration of the slaughter they had just completed. It was the night they tried to avenge the curse placed on Angelus. They … were very angry," he finished evasively as he avoided relating the gruesome details.

"Okay, so what does it mean?" Buffy asked, looking between Khai and Maggie as she held Spike's other hand.

"It means he touched the Dark in me, luv," Spike said, startling everyone in the room. "And Bit, if you don't stop squeezing my hand so tight there won't be a point in getting the feeling back," he teased, his eyes twinkling at her. Dawn threw her arms around him, telling him how sorry she was for screaming.

"Niblet, this isn't your fault. You don't have anything to apologize for. That beastie threw us all off our game for a bit - just look around if you don't believe me. And look," he said as he bent forward and kissed her cheek, "I can already move my head."

"You okay in there?" Buffy asked, lightly stroking his head.

"Am now I got my voice back- hate being talked about without being able to add my own two cents," he said as Buffy kissed him. "Course there are times I don't mind getting my mouth shut for me," he acknowledged, cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Hate to bring reality crashing back but - didn't you just say a naughty part of you had been touched - and not in the good, naughty way?" Xander asked.

"Right," Spike acknowledged, shifting his eyes to the floor. "Mags, can you explain?"

"Araknal made his first connection with the Dark side of Spike," Maggie confirmed. "We knew this was part of his plan, we just didn't think it would come now. Truthfully, he's not supposed to be able to project his powers this much through the scying pool. Willow, it seems you had something with questioning the ways he could use the pool. This has me thrown, to be honest. Not just the power transference, his whole approach. I'm more convinced then ever something happened, and he's had to increase his timetable for some reason. There's no other way to explain tonight's attack. Though it may sound strange, I think he's running scared. We have to maximize our advantage. Let me go check a few things. Willow - apply what we know from tonight to what you've been looking for in your research on the pool. Let's meet back here in an hour - and scour those damn diaries!" she all but shouted at them. They obediently moved to the dining room and began pouring over the Khailan recordings.

Buffy remained next to Spike as the rest filed into the other room. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked worriedly, looking into his eyes.

"Almost back to normal," Spike said reassuringly, his senses responding to her closeness.

"Well, since it'll still be a while before you're at full strength, and we do have this little matter of another approaching apocalypse, I'm willing to settle for some major smoochies," she teased as she straddled him, her mouth descending on his passionately, trying to restore every millimeter of feeling. Spike responded in kind, pulling her closer to him, his hand reaching beneath her shirt, feeling how petite the bones of her back were in comparison to her strength. Buffy moved her mouth to his neck, nuzzling her own beneath his chin. Spike could sense the strength of her pulse, his eyes becoming mesmerized by the tiny flicker of blood pumping through the wide vein in her neck. Suddenly he was seized by the need to sink his fangs into her, to feel her life force flowing down his throat. His game face emerged, Buffy not noticing as she continued to suckle his neck and upper chest. Spike closed his eyes, fighting for control of the demon within him. The more intense her attentions became, the more the bloodlust grew in him. He whispered 'no', only to have Buffy laugh seductively in response, muttering she was just attempting to inspire him for when they were alone. Buffy lightly rubbed her hips against his groin in emphasis, and Spike's control was nearly shattered. He threw her across the room from him, his need to drain her blood almost overwhelming him. He called for his brother in his mind as he saw Buffy hit the wall across from him, knowing she would be dead if he hadn't been so severe. He saw her look up, the shock and hurt from his attack evident as she saw his demon face staring back at her. Khai was there before she even fully touched ground, Spike advising him of the situation before he even entered the room. Maggie was there moments later, Willow right behind her.

"Buffy, you need to leave," Khai said, the conviction of his tone stopping whatever she was about to say. She left the room angrily, frustrated at not being able to talk to Spike, Willow right behind her. She knew something more than his paralysis and flashback had taken place. For the first time in two years, Buffy had felt true fear when looking at him. Even in their worst times, she had never felt real fear - momentary panic  
perhaps, but nothing like she had felt moments ago. She knew he had wanted to drain her, not taste her as a means to express his passion, but to kill her. She had seen it on his face, even as she saw his love for her battling there as well.

Buffy shakily settled herself into a chair at the table, explaining what had just happened in a stilted tone, trying to make sense of it herself.

Moments later, Maggie entered the room. "Buffy," she said seriously," I'll explain everything soon, but for now, do you have any type of restraints we can use for him. And I mean heavy duty restraints, like what you would try to use on me or Khai."

Eyes widening in concern, Buffy nodded, mutely indicating for Willow to get them what they needed. Buffy continued to sit at the table, her friends and family watching her in concern as once again, one of her worst nightmares appeared to be coming true. Giles, unable to watch the pain of her confusion anymore, strode over and stood her up, then settled her on his lap as he pulled her close and rocked her like a small child.

"Buffy," Khai said. "I'm so sorry, but I need all of you to go into the back yard as far away from the door as possible. We'll let you know when you can come back in."

The Scoobies acquiesced to his request, their tension mounting as they waited patiently for the signal to return to the house.

"I wonder what they're trying to surprise us with," Buffy said suddenly, her cheery tone instantly communicating her intent to her companions.

"Ya," Willow responded excitedly. "You never can tell what those three will come up with!"

"Whatever it is," Anya piped up, " you can be sure it's going to be something special just for you, so Xander - take notes," the demon said lightly, illustrating her brilliance at teasing the bad guys.

Maggie appeared on the back porch and waved them in. "I'm just saying - we've outdone ourselves," she said in a teasing voice, having heard the conversation they were putting forth for the Rachni's benefit.

They waited until everyone was seated in the living before the explanations began.

"I'm sorry Buffy," Maggie said sincerely. "It appears part of Araknal's assault on Spike tonight consists of trying to get him to kill you," the Witch began. "The closer you get to Spike, the greater the bloodlust is. This is nothing new as you know, given your love for both Angel and Spike. You know they kept their demon side in check when with you, their love for you far outweighing their desire for your blood. Araknal has taken that from Spike - the more he feels for you - the more the desire to kill you grows," she said bluntly. "I don't want to hurt you, Buffy, but you need to know the truth of what's happened. It is only Spike's love for you that kept him from killing you moments ago, but he no longer trusts his ability to  
control that impulse. He knows he's being manipulated.. He asked that we keep him bound as forcefully as we would any enemy, until we can figure out a way to counteract Araknal's hold over him. He wrote this to you, then asked we make sure you are kept away from him. You need to stay as far away from him as possible until we figure this out. Make sense?" The Witch asked gently, handing Buffy a letter and seeing her nod in response. "Okay, let me check a few more things, and then we'll review from the beginning. Excuse my language, but this fucker's going down - I have officially had enough!!!" Maggie said emphatically, the whites of her eyes burning fiercely.


	4. Chapter 4

THIRTY-FOUR

Buffy stepped out of the room for a minute and opened the note in her hand.

"Buffy -

It seems every time I convince you I would never hurt you, I wind up doing exactly that. I'm sorry, love. I think you know the impulse to kill you was not my own. I will fight this thing, and I'll win. Until then, I need you to stay away, as much for my sake as for your own. I never want to feel that way again, and I never want you to see me as you did before. I love you more than anything. Try not to worry.

Spike"

Buffy reread the note a few times, resolving to end this forced separation as soon as possible. She returned to the dining room, and sat next to Giles. She looked at him, conveying with her eyes her intention to defeat the hell god. Giles nodded, knowing that look. They waited patiently for Maggie and Willow to return, Khai remaining in the basement with Spike. Maggie bustled through briefly before heading that way herself.

"How you doing?" Maggie asked Spike as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Well, I felt sick to my stomach while you two were chaining me, but it got better. Now I'm - not feeling so well again," he said in a confused tone, having been fine when she asked. Maggie and Khai approached him worriedly. Spike slumped to his knees, groaning, dizziness blurring his vision as his siblings bent over him. Khai propped a pillow behind his back, trying to make him more comfortable. They had moved the air mattress against the far wall so Spike could at least lie down, the chains limiting the mobility of his arms and legs. Maggie reached out to stroke his cheek. Spike doubled over as the nausea nearly overcame him, his stomach cramping in pain. Maggie stopped, her face an inscrutable mask. She backed up toward the stairs, seeing the tension ease in Spike's face. She strode quickly toward him, only to see it reappear. Khai watched her experiment, realization dawning on his own features. Maggie immediately removed her self from the basement.

When Magistra finally entered the dining room, Giles and Willow began to speak, only to stop when she raised her hand. Knowing she was talking with her brothers, they waited. Eventually, she turned toward them, a grim expression on her face.

"It's begun," she said simply.

  
The Scoobies looked at her in alarm, realizing what she was saying.

"What - how? We're supposed to have almost two weeks," Xander said desperately.

"What else has happened?" Buffy asked Maggie, knowing she had returned upstairs a different person from the one who'd descended them.

"I can't be around him either," she explained. "Your presence makes him violent, mine makes him violently ill," she said ironically. "It appears his response to me began shortly after the incident with you, Buffy. None of us realized it because Spike thought it was emotional fallout from hurting you. I realized it a moment ago when he became ill the moment I stepped in the room, his symptoms intensifying the closer I got to him. When I came upstairs just now, Khai confirmed Spike was feeling better. I then spoke with Spike, and though he had no negative response to my presence in his mind, I will only communicate with him through Khai from now on. I don't like that our mental link wasn't included in whatever this is, it's too obvious an omission. If he wants access to me, it won't be through the mind of my brother - either brother. Khai and I are limiting our connection as well. The Guardian has now been separated from the Light and the Love - there is little doubt the timeline has been moved up, starting with tonight," the Witch said seriously, looking at everyone to make certain they understood.

"Rupert," Maggie said. "We need the rest of the prophecy. If I remember correctly, Araknal made his impromptu appearance the night we received these diaries - there's got to be a connection. There was nothing out of the ordinary until those arrived. Either it's dad's interpretation of the prophecy, or it's the diaries. Either way - it's got him freaked."

"Could it be both?" Dawn asked, looking from Maggie to Giles. "I mean, even we didn't know about the connection between you, your dad and Khailan. Maybe he didn't know either," Dawn said nervously, realizing everyone's attention was focused on her.

"Dawn - you're brilliant!" Maggie whooped as she hugged the teenager. "That's it! I know it is! I may not know how yet, but I know!"

"Let's do as Buffy suggested the other day," Giles said. "Pretend we only have the basics - what do we do - what do we think?"

"He must have the second part of the prophecy," Buffy conjectured. "Think about it," she cautioned, sensing the objections forming amongst her friends. "We had one part of a two-part prophecy, written in a language that hasn't been spoken since a few years after the initial event itself. The only person who knew anything damaging about it that existed outside of a hell dimension was a wandering nutjob. Araknal plays everything cool until we make the connection with Khailan - then he freaks. The second part must throw a wrench in everything - making him act as soon as he knows we have the means to figure it out. He doesn't want us to know what it is, so he set everything in motion now. The second part is the key Giles - that's how we can destroy him," she said, her conviction striking the heart of everyone there.

"I agree," Maggie said. "Willow and I still have some things to figure out. Let's focus everyone's attention on the last half of the diaries, and we'll talk first thing in the morning," the Witch arranged.

"I'm going to spell Khai for a bit," Giles said as everyone left the table. He winced slightly as he stood up, Maggie not missing any of it. "Xander - would you accompany our resident stubborn ass?" she asked sweetly, her look not lost on Giles.

"No problem," Xander agreed, actually thrown by his empathy for Spike. Dawn went too, thinking her presence may help with the sense of isolation he was most likely feeling.

"Guys," Buffy stopped them." Make sure you don't tell him anything," she directed, Dawn looking at her as though she had just staked him. "If he knows, then so will Araknal the next time he pays a visit, whether Spike wants him to or not," Buffy explained, looking at Dawn. "If he doesn't know anything, then he can't have it taken from him. Let him know we won't be updating him for now and why - and tell him I love him." They nodded, understanding her point.

Khai joined her, Willow, Maggie and Anya at the table. "Is he okay?" Buffy asked, searching the demon's gentle face.

"As much as he can be, given these circumstances," Khai said honestly. "A large part of him is devastated at being separated from the two of you. He is angry it was done so easily .He is impatient to act, but doesn't know what to do. I told him to concentrate within, try to isolate the god's presence within him in order to know the ways in which he can be affected. He is desperate to remove the connection, so he may discover something useful. I showed him some techniques that could help."

Maggie brought him up to speed, then retired to her room to complete her own research. Willow did the same, kissing Khai goodnight, knowing he'd want to stay near his brother. The rest focused on the diaries, reviewing the last recordings first. Giles and Xander eventually joined them, saying Spike was trying to get some sleep. Dawn gave Buffy the thumbs up sign before turning in. They continued to research in silence. Buffy finally looked up when the words started swimming before her eyes.

"Khai," Buffy asked, needing a break from reading. "Araknal can't affect you the way he can Spike because you've never been part of the Dark, right?" Khai nodded. "Yet the Kashnuk bound your spirit with Spike, so doesn't that mean part of the Dark is within you too?"

"Only in that part of me that is Spike," He said, seeing the confusion in her face. "Our spirits are bound, but they are still separate. Unless I concentrated on projecting only Spike's essence while suppressing my own, it is apparent to anyone with power that I have never been of the Dark," he explained.

"Could that help him?" she asked. "Could he concentrate on projecting your essence - would that have an effect on Araknal's power over him?"

Khai remained silent, pondering the possible ways the Kashnuk could help Spike. "I'm not sure," he said finally. "I don't know how the projection would work internally, if it would do anything against the beast. It is worth a try though. Perhaps by using the bond of the Kashnuk to both go within Spike's consciousness, we can find a way to release him," he suggested.

"Would you be in danger?" Buffy asked seriously, not wanting Khai to risk being placed in the same situation Spike was in.

"I will be perfectly safe," Khai reassured her. "Araknal cannot affect me through using the scying pool. He can only impact someone with a connection to the Dark. We'll try it tomorrow, after we've had some rest - or I should say today," he said, noticing the early morning light shining behind the blinds.

"I believe we could all use some rest," Giles said, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "When we wake up, we won't rest again until we've found at least something helpful, Buffy. I promise," he said seriously. Buffy smiled at her friends as they stumbled to their beds, Xander and Anya camping out on a pile of sleeping bags on the attic floor. Buffy sat on the couch, exhaustion stealing through her limbs as she fought the urge to lie down. She knew the minute she closed her eyes she'd be too aware of the emptiness beside her to sleep anyway.

"I was given strict orders to cover you up with this," Khai interrupted her thoughts, holding up Spike's duster in front of her. He made her lie down, firmly tucking the coat in around her. "He said you know the rest." Khai patted her hand and left the room. She did know the rest. She was supposed to stop worrying, get some sleep, and know that he loved her. Buffy inhaled deeply, Spike's scent surrounding her, bringing her comfort. Within seconds, she was asleep.

Buffy stared at the clouds overhead, the blackness invading the brilliant puffs like a cancer, striking at the center and spidering outward until nothing of their former selves remained. The world around her turned a sickly gray, the unnatural blending of light and shadow causing an eerie silence in which the slightest sound echoed loudly and chillingly. She looked down at the remains of the school, the shadows of the crippled buildings appearing to reach upward like fingers on an arthritic hand. There was no movement, no signs of life coming from the compound of the demons.

"What are we doing here, luv?" Spike asked as he appeared beside her.

"I'm not sure," Buffy said simply, continuing to look at the school.

"Looks deserted," he observed.

"It's all on the inside," she responded.

"Did we win?" he asked.

"We will," she assured him confidently.

"You figure something out, pet?" he asked excitedly, turning to look at her.

"Here, I'll show you," she promised. Calmly, and without hesitation, Buffy raised the broadsword that appeared in her hand and cleanly removed his head from his body.

"Took you long enough," Spike said as he again appeared beside her.

"He wanted to play," she replied, shrugging her shoulders as they stared down at the decapitated corpse at their feet.

"True," Spike confirmed. "How'd you know?"

"You know how," she answered.

"I can't stay," he said.

"For now," she clarified.

"Remember, luv," Spike said, staring her in the eye. "Believe in me," he said simply, his words echoing around her as he faded from sight. The headless corpse began to shake violently, its movement reminiscent of a snake shedding its skin. A shape began to emerge from the neck, its color darker than black, as though it sucked the pigment from everything around it ands became the absence of color itself. Buffy watched calmly as the shape continued to spew forth from the dead body, becoming larger and larger until it towered over her.

"You had your turn," Buffy said menacingly. "I decide when we play next!" She raised her head and looked him in the face.

Buffy's eyes flew open, her mind trying to orient to time and place. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Though she had no conscious memory of what she'd seen after raising her head in the dream, her racing pulse was telling her it wasn't something pretty. She committed as many details as possible to memory in order to update the gang. This had been a prophetic dream, the Slayer within her begging to be heard. She knew they'd figure out all it was meant to reveal. She stretched out, tucking the coat firmly around her again, and nodded back off to sleep, a small smile of relief on her face.

THIRTY-FIVE

"Any ideas?" Giles asked everyone when Buffy had finished describing her dream.

"Well," Dawn said. "I think the need for you to believe in Spike is a pretty clear theme," she offered, trying to be helpful.

"The real Spike," Anya clarified.

"That was definitely one of the creepier parts," Xander said, motioning as though he was decapitating someone, then waving at an imaginary person standing next to him.

"How did you know, Buffy?" Willow asked. "Do you remember how you knew it wasn't Spike?"

"Because I felt it," Buffy realized out aloud. "I knew it wasn't Spike because it didn't feel like him," she said in reflection.

"Didn't you say something about it all being on the inside?" Dawn reminded her. Buffy nodded.

"It's all on the inside … believe in me … it didn't feel like him … " Maggie muttered repetitively under her breath, deep in thought. "Willow, what did you find out about the scying pool?" she asked suddenly.

Willow grimaced in response. "I couldn't find anything that would explain Araknal's ability to use the pool to affect Spike this way," she said in frustration. "There's nothing. The pool can only be used to project one's consciousness through dimensions. The thrall was stronger last night because Araknal's consciousness was present, but he's not supposed to be able to do anything more than inspire his groupies - you know - make with the Dark tinglies. I'm sorry, I've looked at everything I could think of," she said dejectedly.

"How brilliant!" Maggie said in admiration, a slow smile spreading across her face. The others looked at her in confusion, wondering if she had heard a word Willow had said.

"That black hearted son of a …" Maggie shook her head ruefully and looked at each Scoobie in turn. "He pulled one over on us," she said simply. Seeing their confusion deepening, she explained.

"Let me start with a question," the Witch began. "Buffy, at any time after the attack last night, did the Slayer attempt to reach inside Spike - feel what was going on?" Buffy shook her head. "Neither did I," Maggie admitted. "I told you I would be able to feel if Araknal touched one of us - he would leave a kind of shadow behind. He did this with Spike after connecting with the Dark in him. What I never bothered to find out is where he left that shadow. If I'm right, what he's done with Spike is nothing more than a game of mirrors."

"How so?" Giles asked, sitting forward in his chair, the others unconsciously following his lead.

"What Araknal did was no more than inspire the Dark that remains in Spike. I believe he placed the shadow between the two parts of Spike's spirit. He stirred up the Dark side, knowing the being Spike is now would turn to the Light. The shadow is acting like a mirror. The more he moves toward the Light - myself and Buffy for example - the more the Dark is thrown back at him. When he was evil, his primary obsession with Buffy was to drain her. If he had met me at the time, he literally would have felt nauseous if he spent more than a few minutes in my presence - a pretty little side effect that occurs in lesser demons. So there you have it - Araknal is not controlling Spike - it's all just smoke and mirrors. Spike will be fine," she finished.

"But, what about Khai?" Willow asked. "I mean, why didn't Spike react badly toward him?"

"My being and Spike's are intertwined," Khai explained. "My presence would have no more effect than him being in a room alone."

"So, how does Spike get rid of the shadow?" Buffy asked, trying to stifle her excitement.

"By basically doing what Khai suggested last night. Now that he knows what he's looking for, he'll be able to diffuse its power - see through it basically. From what I understand from Khai, he was planning on taking a trip inside with Spike to day anyway, so he can show Spike how to guard against something similar happening in the future. Araknal took advantage of Spike's newness. A few months down the road, his training would have prevented this."

"Then what?" Dawn asked. "Will the shadow be gone, will it stay inside him looking for another way to hurt him? Will Araknal know we figured it out - do we want him to know? I know I sound nuts, but it seems like the only thing we get with answers is more questions."

"Fun being a grown up, isn't it?" Buffy teased.

"The shadow will remain, but it will be harmless, eventually disappearing. As for what we want Araknal to know - that's a good question. We basically let the Rachni believe nothing had changed last night. If he believes Spike was immune to his ploy, it could intimidate him a bit, make him worry about how powerful Spike is. On the other hand, it could make him try again," she said ominously.

"If he does that, Spike could be ready for him," Xander suggested.

"No!" Buffy said decidedly. "We're not setting a trap for Araknal using Spike's spirit as bait. It's too risky - he could be lost forever."

"I didn't mean … I meant ready for him when he gets here physically, not in there mentally," Xander explained. "He had to break in to get to him before, after finding a weak spot. What if this time we make the weak spot?"

"It's worth further thought," Giles agreed. "As long as Spike isn't put in any unnecessary danger, of course," he assured Buffy.

"Khai," Maggie said, seeing the restlessness in him. "Go get started with Spike. Let us know if you need anything. There's blood in the crockpot - hot and spicy just the way you two like it."

"What's in the other crockpot?" Xander asked, turning pale.

"What other crockpot?" Maggie asked innocently, laughing outright when Xander covered his mouth. "I'm just teasing, honey. My homemade spaghetti sauce is in the other one. Not to worry - only Khai and Spike are able to find their stash - no chance of you stumbling across it. I really am a thoughtful person you know," Maggie smiled at Xander, patting his hand.

"Did you find anything out with your research, Maggie?" Willow asked. "Hopefully I was the only one who struck out."

"But you didn't, Willow," Maggie corrected her. "You gave me the answer. If you hadn't confirmed the uses of the pool, we would have been completely focused on helping Spike - which is probably exactly what Araknal wanted, now that I think about it," she said, looking speculatively at Giles.

"You think it was an attempt to distract us from the diaries," Giles observed.

"I believe I do," the Witch confirmed. "Separating Spike from the Light was obviously a big reason for being here the other night. But I believe the other benefit was in distracting us from discovering anything new."

" How does he know we haven't - discovered anything new, that is?" Dawn asked.

"Because we haven't done anything," Anya said bluntly. Seeing Dawn's face flush in embarrassment she added, "It was a good question, Dawn. It means whatever we might find is so huge we'd act on it immediately. Since we haven't, he knows we don't know."

"True," Giles said after a moment of attempting to find an appropriate response to Anya's description. "Maggie, what did you find out?" he asked her in a transparent attempt to move on. The Witch blew him a kiss in response.

"I checked on the date of Araknal's death," she explained. "It falls on an obscure feast day of a wood nymph queen - at least in this dimension. In his dimension, it's the culmination of a three-week Hellfest. And guess what one of the traditional ways of celebration is?"

"Let me," Buffy said. "A scavenging raid on other dimensions?" she asked, remembering how Khailan had first met Briduna.

"Exactly," Maggie confirmed. "During the festival, which takes place every 250 years here, the barriers between that dimension and others become traversable, hence the arrival of the Rachni. The rules of the festival prevent the competition from beginning until all of the Rachni who left their dimension are together. I think it's safe to say the challenge this year is going to involve opening the hell mouth. The hunt will most likely involve us."

"So, why'd he wait five hundred before coming after Khailan?" Xander asked.

"I'm not really sure," Maggie admitted. "I do know time passes much more slowly there. It could be he was still too angry by the time the next festival occurred. Who knows, maybe it was that reminder that made him start planning his revenge," she offered.

"Is there something special about this festival that can help him open the hell-mouth?" Buffy asked. "I realize it's time for it, but what makes him think he can return to this dimension just because it's rolled around again? Why does he think the binding spell can be broken now?"

"Therein lies the crux of the matter," Maggie said quietly. "I'm still trying to figure that out. Unfortunately, I don't have many connections to a world where the Light doesn't even exist. Everyone I do know is trying to find out what they can, but I'm not sure if we'll ever know the answer to that."

"What about going through the back door?" Willow asked. "Not Araknal - us. We take a look at all possible spells they could have used on him, and review the ways those spells could be broken. I know it's a long shot, but … it may be all we've got!"

"Good thinking, Willow. I'll motivate the forces," Maggie said as she went in search of her horn.

"Shall we?" Giles said, indicating the books. Groans filled the air as everyone assumed the position.

"I'm going to call Jake, find out how the plan is going," Buffy said. "Hopefully, he'll give me some more good news," she muttered as she left the room.

THIRTY-SIX

Buffy stared at the page in front of her, having reread it five times and still not comprehended a word. Glancing at the clock, she noted it had been two hours since she'd spoken with Jake and informed everyone that things were set for tomorrow. It had been three hours since Khai had gone down to the basement. The tension had been growing in Buffy ever since, her stomach a mass of knots. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't even pretend to anymore. For at least the thousandth time, she glanced toward the basement.

Her breath caught in her throat as she met his eyes. He stared at her, his expression softening as he tilted his head slightly to the side and smiled apologetically. A strangled cry ripped from her throat as she launched herself at him, jumping into his arms and holding him tightly. Without warning, she started to cry like a baby. Spike held her, carrying her into the kitchen and setting her on the counter, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"I feel so stupid," she muttered against his shoulder. "I've been away from you less than a day and I'm a puddle. What have you done to me?" she sniffed.

"The same thing you've done to me," he assured her, lifting her eyes to his. They stayed like that, looking at each other, into each other, until finally their lips met in a searing kiss.

"One down, one to go," Maggie said lightly from the doorway. "If you puke on me, you're cleaning it up," she warned, walking toward them with her arms open wide. Spike swept her up and hugged her close, kissing her affectionately. "Thank you," he told her in a low voice heavy with emotion.

"You are welcome," Maggie said, kissing his forehead. "How you feeling?" she asked seriously, reading his features.

"I'll be all right now," he said, pulling Buffy close and grabbing Maggie's hand. "But he's going to pay!" he said menacingly.

"Would we ever argue with you?" Buffy asked innocently, receiving the familiar growl in response.

"No offense brother, but do you mind if Buffy and I take a little look inside you?" Maggie asked. "Something we obviously should have done earlier?"

"Feel free," he said, stepping back.

"I'm done," Maggie said immediately. Buffy looked at her in shock, having not even begun the process yet. "What did you expect? I swear sometimes you people forget who you're dealing with," she muttered, smiling as she walked away. "Come talk to me when you're done, Buffy."

Buffy looked after her in awe until Spike cleared his throat, reminding her of the task at hand. Moments later, Buffy found herself back in the garden with Spike, his expression peaceful, looking at her as he had before, demon face and all. Buffy concentrated, noticing the subtle differences of the scene around her. The   
sun was casting shadows throughout the garden, it's bright light somewhat dimmed as though a cloud was passing under it. Buffy stared into Spike's eyes, noticing flecks of yellow appearing in the blue when his demon face emerged. He smiled at her, love still flooding his expression. She smiled back at him and closed her eyes.

Buffy's lids fluttered open to see Spike staring at her, concern in his eyes. She smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm going to go talk to Maggie. Don't worry," she admonished, kissing him quickly. "Go in and see everyone, we'll be there in a minute."

Spike looked at her sadly, knowing something was different. "Remember luv," he said. "No secrets, no lies - you promised." Buffy nodded, acknowledging his point as he went into the dining room.

Buffy went in search of Maggie, finding her upstairs in her room. "So what do you think?" Maggie asked immediately.

"He's different," Buffy observed slowly. "But I don't how bad it is. It could just be the effects of the last day, like getting over a cold, or … what do you think. You're the expert here."

"He's been damaged," Maggie said bluntly. "I think this hit him a lot harder than we realized. But that could also be a good thing. 'That which doesn't kill you …" she quoted, seeing the question on Buffy's face.

"Makes you stronger," Buffy finished. "So, it isn't Araknal's presence then? This is something Spike can turn to his advantage?"

"No - and yes," Maggie said emphatically. "It isn't Araknal, just the results of his trick. But he'll need to get his ass in gear if he's going to make sure the hell god can't use it to his advantage. This set Spike back, almost to the point of his rebirth. He'll need to spend a lot of time with Khai if he's going to regain what he's lost. Plus, he needs to attain even greater knowledge of his powers. 'Course, it helps he knows his primary calling now," she added reflectively.

"Ha?" Buffy asked, trying to regain the Witch's attention.

"Sorry," Maggie said with a smile. "Let's go down stairs so Spike can explain."

"Spill," Spike said the moment the two entered the dining room. The two immediately relayed their conversation, realizing his determination.

"That work for you brother?" Spike asked Khai, seeing the nodding reply. "Good. Bloody wanker," he spit out through clenched teeth. "He never should have come near me. He'll find out why soon enough." Spike narrowed his eyes in anger, his demon face emerging briefly before quickly receding. The gang sat silently, the heat of Spike's anger meeting no resistance.

"What did Maggie mean, about knowing your calling?" Dawn asked tentatively a few moments later. Spike looked at his brother, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Spike didn't need my assistance to correct the balance within him," Khai explained. "When I got to the basement, he was already at work. I joined him as an observer. Dislodging the shadow of Araknal from its original position was very tricky, but Spike knew instinctively what to do. He knew everything, the moment he went within. Given that, his calling became clear," Khai said, smiling at his brother. "Spike's calling is Truth."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Buffy asked, kissing Spike proudly.

"Because he was always throwing it in our face when we didn't want to listen?" Xander suggested jokingly.

"That must be it," Dawn agreed, smiling.

"Congratulations, Spike," Giles said sincerely, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, Rupert," Spike said, embarrassed by the attention.

"It doesn't make you any less of a pain in the ass," Maggie said pointedly. "In fact, it's probably going to make you more of one."

"I'll try to just focus on you, sister dear," Spike promised, grinning.

"Can we talk in front of Spike now?" Dawn asked, looking at Maggie and Buffy.

Maggie nodded. "Since it wasn't actually Araknal's presence taking hold in Spike, the chance of revealing our secrets is the same for him as for all of us. He can know everything we do."

The group quickly brought Spike up to speed, including the police attack on the Rachni scheduled for the next day, and the Hellfest celebration.

"I'm going to call Clem," Spike said. "He may have some connections to the hell god's dimension - he knows everyone."

"Have we gotten anywhere with these damn things?" Buffy asked, pointing at the diaries after Spike left to make his call.

"Still looking," Giles said, striving for an optimistic tone.

"Damn," Buffy uttered as she dropped the note pads she had been perusing, looking for anything useful.

"Clem will let us know if he finds out anything," Spike said, returning to the room.

"Hey - so not fair!" Dawn protested, looking at one of the notepads Buffy had dropped on the table. "When did you old people learn our code?" she asked accusingly.

"What?" Buffy asked, looking at her sister. "And who are you calling old? They might be old," she said pointing at the two demons, the Witch and the Watcher, "But I am not old!" she said indignantly.

"Thanks ever so," Giles said mockingly, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Told you," Spike grinned at her.

"Our code," Dawn repeated. "When we write notes in school - we write them like that so if the teachers intercept one, they can't figure out what it says."

"Show us," Maggie said excitedly, handing Dawn a notepad.

"Okay," Dawn said, realizing from their reactions she may have found something big. "The teachers would look at this and read, 'extreme loss the fail shall ploy their.' In actuality, it says, 'Their ploy shall fail, the loss extreme.' See?" she asked showing them the pad, indicating with her pen the reading of the words backward.

"Ohmigod!" Buffy shrieked, hugging her sister. "Dawn, you did it! You figured out how to find the rest of the prophecy!"

"I did?" Dawn asked, blushing at her praise.

"Excellent Dawn, simply excellent!" Giles gushed, gathering the texts and notepads to him in an attempt to put them in order.

"You may have just saved our lives, Bit," Spike said, tousling her hair. "Bloody hell, not just our lives, but the world itself. Not bad for a delinquent, eh?"

"Unfortunately, it doesn't appear as though many notes were taken," Giles said, looking over the pads of paper. "I assume it didn't make sense to, after we couldn't find a pattern similar to the one Spike recognized. I suggest we start over from the beginning, employing Dawn's approach," he looked up only to find everyone seated and reaching for a diary. "Well this is a bit unsettling," he admitted as everyone wordlessly opened their books and began to write down anything useful. Giles smiled, strangely pleased, and set to work.

"That's the last one," Maggie said several hours later as she placed her book on the pile. "Rupert, I suggest you go through and organize everything. From what I can figure, bits of the prophecy are scattered throughout all of these, so only a few sentences at a time make sense. Putting them in order will probably take a couple of days. As for the rest of us, I think it's patrol time."

The group stood en masse and went to gather their weapons. They waved good-bye to Giles and Dawn, and left the house. Spike stopped near the sight of their battles. "Tell your Master he underestimates who he's dealing with. He comes near me and mine again, and it's his world that will suffer, not ours. Consider yourself warned." His voice reverberated in the silence, his meaning clear. They listened for any response, their extended senses detecting no movement. Angrily, Spike whirled around and began striding back to the house, his duster billowing out behind him. The others followed, no one saying a word.

" I need to beat something," Spike said as they neared the house.

"Join the club," Buffy agreed.

"You want to join Khai and me at the Magic Box? You too, Willow? It could be our first double date," he teased.

"Have I mentioned how twisted you are?" Buffy asked. "You want to take us on a date to a sparring match? How did we get so lucky?" Buffy swooned, clasping Willow's arm.

"I think there may be some things you find … interesting," Khai mused, winking at his brother as Spike invited the other couple.

"Gosh, though it sounds like tons of fun, I think An and I are just going to turn in early. Spend some quality time together, " he said, smiling broadly as he hugged Anya close.

"Goddess preserve us from things that go bump in the night," Maggie quipped, walking into the house. They stopped briefly inside to change and for Khai to grab his duffle bag. They set out, thanking Anya for the loan of the key and promising to be careful.

"You two stay out here until we come and get you," Spike said. The brothers went into the workout room, leaving Willow and Buffy in the darkened shop.

"It's kinda cool in here in the dark, isn't it?" Willow asked, looking around the familiar shop.

"Ya," Buffy said. "You can feel it - the energy. All that power lying dormant, patiently waiting to be of use again. You'd think it would feel, I don't know, darker?" she suggested, searching for the right word.

"You'd feel more of that by the section over there," Willow explained. "Anya and Giles really did a great job in here. If they hadn't known what they were doing, this place could have become a vortex for Dark magic. As it is, they've balanced everything, making it a beautiful testament to all three forces. It's a reflection of life, really."

Buffy watched the emotions playing over Willow's face as she talked about magic. Her friend had changed, she realized, not for the first time. Obviously she had changed since the Nog had been instituted, but Buffy realized greater changes had taken place just within the last week.

"You're really happy, aren't you Willow?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Yes, Buffy. I am," Willow replied, smiling brightly. "For the first time in a long time I feel like I finally fit in my own skin. I'm okay with just being myself, and taking things as they come. I know my own strengths and weaknesses, I don't need to prove anything. I finally like Me."

"Just so you know," Buffy said, smiling at her friend. "I've liked you for a long time. I'm really happy for you, Wil. I'm glad you finally know the person who's been my best friend for so long. I've always thought she was amazing," she whispered, hugging her friend close.

"Thanks, Buffy," Willow said, hugging her back. "What about you? Are you happy?"

"I think I'm well on my way, Wil," Buffy replied honestly. "It's not just Spike, though he's obviously a pretty important part of everything. I don't know. Since they've been here, things have started to make sense. I feel like everything is so much more important than it used to be, but the pressure I feel is less. Does that make sense?" she asked, almost confusing herself.

"Believe it or not, yes!" Willow laughed. "I think it's because we've finally experienced first hand what we've been fighting for all this time. I mean, we're facing one of the worst threats we've ever come up against, but I've been having the best time!"

"Exactly!" Buffy agreed. " I don't just mean how much we've laughed lately, I mean even experiencing the bad things too. All of it - Life! I've been having the best time because I've been living every moment of life," Buffy said in amazement, looking at Willow. The witch laughed and hugged her friend excitedly, cheering at her words.

"We are so lucky, Buffy," Willow said seriously. "All the times we took things for granted, and we received this amazing gifts, these amazing people in our lives. They're not just part of our family, we're part of theirs! Do you have any idea how important they all are to life itself?"

"Well, I know how important Maggie is," Buffy stated. "As for Spike and Khai, I know they're important, I'm just not sure how. I mean, I thought their job was to back Maggie up, fight beside her. Am I wrong?" she asked her friend, suddenly nervous.

"That's part of it," Willow acknowledged. "You do realize Spike and Khai will be the next leaders of the Thangh Doh clan, don't you? They're heirs to the throne, Buffy!"

Buffy stared at her uncomprehendingly. "Okay," she said a few moments later. "I get that Masters Zo and Thom are the clan leaders. I get why Spike and Khai will eventually take their place. But Willow, we'll be dead and buried by the time that happens. They live for centuries remember? Master Zo is at least 1000 years old."

"Buffy," Willow said in mild exasperation. "Now that the heirs are assured, they're two of the most hunted beings in every dimension. Why do you think all of this has been happening? The legacy of the throne wasn't certain until Spike came along. An awful lot of demon realms thought the Thangh Doh were on their way out, meaning their place in the Light would be forfeited. Now that a new Guardian has survived the trials, everything out there is going to try to kill him. Spike's the key, Buffy. If they kill Khai, it's not an end to the throne. It's only with Spike's death that the threat becomes real. It took them a thousand years to get Spike. If he dies, who knows how long it will be until the next one? They could be wiped out in the meantime."

"How?" Buffy asked. "I mean, they're immortal, right? So how could the Thangh Doh die out? They'd just have to make more babies, wouldn't they?"

"Haven't you and Spike talked at all?" Willow asked. "Have you spent all your time …"

"Hey - we haven't exactly had as much time alone together as some people - who happened to figure things out between them more quickly than Spike and I did. Oh, plus - he wanted to kill me whenever I got near him," Buffy pointed out. "That doesn't exactly encourage heart to hearts, you know!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long," Khai said as he and Spike appeared in the doorway to the training room. "We needed to get Spike started on his recovery, and he's more ambitious than your average trainee," the Healer explained.

"Got more to lose," Spike commented, bowing before Buffy and offering his arm. He waited until Khai had done the same with Willow, then proceeded to lead the way to the back room.

Buffy and Willow gasped at the difference in the room. Candles had been lit everywhere, the only source of light. A circle had been drawn in the center of the room with translucent blue sand, glowing brightly in the darkened room. Jars with oils and other sands surrounded the perimeter of the circle.

"What's all this?" Buffy asked quietly.

"We thought the two of you would like to take a trip inside with us," Spike explained. "It's a simple bonding ceremony, allowing us to remove all fears and doubts regarding the other person. There's no danger," he assured them both, seeing the concern on their faces. "You two can go first - Khai and I will only follow if you're comfortable with us being there."

"But, we already trust you," Willow said. "We don't have any doubts. What else will it do?"

"Nothing, pet," Khai assured her. "We'll just be even closer."

Buffy caught the reference as she looked meaningfully at Willow. "So, we'd become part of you then?" Buffy asked, trying to avert their attention.

"Oh yes," Spike breathed, moving toward her. "More than you can possibly realize."

Buffy saw Willow's motion across her throat as the Slayer gripped one of the hand weights behind her. "Perhaps it will be more than you realize," she said sexily, striking out with the weight as the demon bent toward her, knocking him backward into the other one. Willow muttered a brief incantation and the two burst into flames in front of them.

"What did Maggie say," Buffy asked as the two began searching for the real Spike and Khai.

"She said they're trapped, probably in web ropes," Willow responded, turning the lights on full force. Seeing nothing, the two looked around desperately. Buffy withdrew inside her self, trying to find Spike. She opened her eyes and rushed to the far corner of the room, where extra mats had been piled against the wall. Willow joined her, throwing the mats aside until they came to the sticky webbing that housed their boyfriends.

Don't touch it with your skin," Willow admonished. "Maggie said it contains a type of muscle relaxant in its threads, rendering it's victims basically immoveable."

"Okay," Buffy said, grabbing a towel out of Khai's duffel bag, as well as one of the short swords he patrolled with. "Remind me to tell Khai I love his need to be prepared at all times," she grinned as she began hacking and pulling away at the web that entrapped the brothers. Willow followed her lead with the other towel and short sword, until finally the two were free.

"Maggie says they're okay," Willow repeated what the voice in her mind was telling her. "They'll become oriented in a little bit."

The girls waited anxiously for the brothers to speak, already having moved them to sitting positions against the wall. They both kissed them out of relief, willing them to respond. They didn't have long to wait.

"Bloody … Ick!!!" Spike yelled in frustration, grabbing at imaginary web strands on his face.

"Agreed, brother," Khai said, doing the same.

You two okay?" Buffy and Willow asked in unison, grabbing their hands.

"Thanks to you," Spike said, kissing Buffy roughly as Khai thanked Willow in a similar fashion.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"We were bloody stupid, that's what," Spike gritted out. "We weren't taking the proper precautions. We were too busy making things perfect for you two to keep our senses extended after meditation. They nailed us with the web the moment they entered the room," he said disgustedly. "So much for my earlier challenge," he muttered angrily. "Now they know it was all talk."

"Not true, brother," Khai said sternly. "They will fear your words even more now, because they realize it's not just you they need to fear. Because they failed tonight, they'll assume we'll be coming for them."

"And we will," Spike said determinedly.

"So, do we have this to look forward to on all of our future dates, or can Willow and I request a movie next time?" Buffy teased, kissing Spike with relief.

"I don't know," Spike teased. "Seems awfully predictable …"

"Fine," Willow said, laughing. "All we're saying is, you two owe us a date! 'Cuz on a scale of one to ten, this one never left the launch pad!"  
  
"We need to get home," Khai said seriously. "The Rachni don't have the power to do this - to take on our image. I don't believe Araknal does either. That means something else is at work here - he's got help," the demon finished ominously.

THIRTY-SEVEN

The four quickly made their way home, unspoken questions on their faces as they entered the dining room.

"Maggie's already on it," Giles assured them. "I take it you've realized the situation?" Seeing their nods, he continued. "Obviously, Araknal has more than just the Rachni helping him on this side of the hellmouth. Given the fact they were able to project the guise of Spike and Khai, I'd say we're dealing with a witch or warlock. Maggie said for you to go to her immediately. Each spellcaster leaves an imprint of their identity behind. She wants to see if she can lift that impression off of you." Khai and Spike immediately left to join their sister.

"Do we know anything more?" Buffy asked with concern.

"Not really," Giles said. "It makes sense he would have employed a user of magic this time around, given the fact he was vanquished by such users last time. Hopefully, we'll get a better idea of what we're dealing with when Maggie gets back."

As if one cue, the three siblings entered the room. Maggie's expression was dour as she sat down.

"We're in some deep doo-doo, kids" she began. "The warlock that cast the spell is Alondus. He has power, but its nothing I couldn't handle. The problem is, I can't risk using my power to defeat him. The Hellfest is entering its last ten days. The Rachni will probably be at full force by tomorrow, meaning the competition can begin - once that happens, I can't be certain my powers won't be sucked by Araknal. He will be present through the scying pool at all times the moment the hunt commences. With Al's powers being at their disposal, and ours being limited, they could do some heavy damage. That's probably why he revealed himself tonight, so he could taunt me with my limitations. Course, he also tried to gain control over Buffy and Willow."

"I was curious about that," Xander said. "Why didn't they kill Spike and Khai when they had the chance? Or Buff and Willow for that matter? What were they trying to do?"

"Our previous battles with the Rachni had to do with self-defense and revenge, until Araknal's little game last night. The competition allows for them to set the stage for the hunt, but not to actually begin it. I think they were probably trying to plant something within Buffy and Willow's subconscious minds that could be used to their advantage later. They didn't try it with Spike and Khai because their powers are too great, and also because I have a feeling the three of us are reserved for Araknal himself."

"Sounds like you've been busy since we've been gone," Khai remarked.

"I started getting messages the moment I got back," his sister acknowledged. "My grapevine has started making wine. Apparently, the Rachni used to brag about their home and the festival when they came on their raids - at least before Khailan absconded. These things were recorded, but it took a while to find the references, given the fact they haven't really been accessed for about 750 years. Hopefully, I'll keep getting more information."

"I need to call Jake," Buffy said suddenly, jumping up.

"It's late, Buffy. Why now?" Giles asked.

"Because if Maggie's right, Araknal and his thrall will be present for tomorrow's attack. Plus, I'm worried about that part of the prophecy Dawn translated. What if it was referring to this ploy? I want to give him everything we've got, in case he decides to back off," she explained, going to the phone.

"He's going to pitch it to the squad," she said upon her return. "He said they really want this to happen, but he'll make sure they know what they might be up against. He'll go along with whatever they decide. We'll know tomorrow."

"Is this how it's always going to be?" Willow asked quietly, breaking the silence that had descended as everyone thought of Jake and his officers. "Will they always come after you so fiercely?" she inquired, hugging Khai's arm close.

"I think the reason things are so complex is because Araknal has a personal grudge, in addition to the standard animosity anything Dark feels about the Light. We will face challenges, but hopefully this one will be the most intense," he tried to reassure her.

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked, his confusion mirrored on many of the faces around him. Willow updated them on what she had told Buffy earlier.

"Okay, so what's the answer to Buffy's question? Why don't they just make more babies?" Dawn asked.

"Because only those Thangh Doh who were alive at the time of my father's turning can reproduce," Khai explained. "All children born to them were sterile until Spike was turned. The process of reproduction in the clan hinges on the Guardian. Now that Spike has been turned, we can have children. If he is killed, we will become sterile again until the arrival of the next Guardian. There are not many Thangh Doh left that are my father's age. Time and the battles for the Light have taken their toll. We lost many of them a century ago in a war against the Dark. We needed Spike to really be able to replenish our numbers. I only have one or two students at a time. When I was trained, there were between thirty and fifty of us being taught in various classes. The Dark forces will be trying to eliminate Spike to prevent as many conceptions as possible."

"I'm happy for the Thangh Doh," Buffy said. "But I think it's kinda cruel, considering Spike is the key for all of your fertility, when he's sterile himself."

"That's all right, luv," Spike said, squeezing her hand. "I kinda like this uncle thing," he teased, winking at Giles. Maggie and Khai looked at him in shock. "What?" he asked, seeing their faces.

"Spike," Maggie said cautiously. "You're not sterile."

Buffy and Spike's eyes widened as the meaning of her words sunk in. They looked back and forth from each other to his siblings, no sounds coming from their mouths.

"I am sorry brother. I thought you knew," Khai said, trying to hide a smile.

"B … but, I, he … we didn't use anything, and I haven't exactly been regular at taking the pill!" Buffy cried, nearly panicking.

"Buffy, I swear, I didn't know," Spike said desperately.

"What if I'm pregnant?" she asked fearfully. "I can't be pregnant. I don't want to have a baby, Spike. I don't know if I even want human children, let alone …" Buffy stopped as she saw the look on his face, realizing her babbling had hurt him.

"'S'alright, pet," he said in a low voice. "You can always get rid of it. It's your body after all," he said as he strode angrily from the room.

"Shit!" Buffy said in frustration, staring after him. "I didn't mean all that," she said to everyone, trying to explain. "It was just never a possibility before. I …"

"Maybe we're not the ones you should be talking to about it, Buffy," Giles said, nodding pointedly in the direction Spike had gone. Buffy nodded dejectedly and went after Spike. She found him sitting on the basement steps.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she sat down next to him. "I didn't mean it. I just freaked. I never thought about the possibility with you before, that's all," she said lamely. His head was bent, his pronounced cheekbones evidence of a clenched jaw.

"Does what I am disgust you so much?" he asked emotionally.

"Spike, no," she said, turning his face to her. "No" she said more forcefully, looking him in the eye. "I was talking about me, about my abilities to be a mother. Look at how much I've messed up with Dawn, and she's almost grown. My life is dangerous. What kind of damage would I inflict on a helpless baby? And if it's part demon, what if I screw up and it turns evil because of me? I didn't mean to hurt you Spike. It wasn't about you," she tried to assure him, trying desperately to convey the truth of her statement through her eyes. "Spike, I would never abort your child," she promised.

"You would be an amazing mother," he said, his eyes softening as he looked at her. "You would protect it with your life, and you would love it with your whole heart. No child could ask for more," he said sincerely, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he searched her face.

"If I am pregnant, how would you feel about it - honestly?" Buffy asked him, touched by his words.

"If you are pregnant with my child, I would fear for my life," Spike said honestly.

"What?" Buffy asked, crushed.

"I would fear for my life because no being deserves so much happiness to be awarded in one lifetime," he clarified, seeing the relief his words brought her. "I can't think of anything that would touch me as much, Buffy."

"Okay," she said, kissing his hand. "If I'm pregnant, we deal. If not, we'll wait until we can plan it better. Agreed?" she asked.

"Agreed," he said, kissing her.

"I really do love you Spike," she said seriously. "And I would love having your baby, too. Believe me?"

"Yes," Spike said softly, holding her close.

"Buffy" he said suddenly. "You said something about not taking the pill regularly. Why would you be on the pill?" he asked as he pulled back, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You mean besides all the men I've been having sex with?" she teased. "Because some cramping is part of my Slayer senses. They triple in intensity when I have my period. I started taking the pill to lessen their intensity. You were jealous there for a minute weren't you?" she asked, seeing the look of relief on his face.

"Well, ya," he admitted. "Not that I could blame you. I was gone, and I hadn't exactly left under the best circumstances. I wouldn't have blamed you for moving on. You deserved to."

"I never had the desire," she said honestly. "I just wanted things to be simple for a while. Everything was so crazy, and I never felt right with how things ended with you. Time just passed."

"Then I come back and everything becomes complicated again," Spike said ruefully. "I'm sorry, luv."

"I'm not," Buffy said sincerely. "I'm really living again, Spike - not just existing in limbo. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"I'm glad," Spike said, kissing her again. "'Spose we should head back up."

"Yeah," she agreed, letting him pull her into a standing position as they headed back to the dining room.

"Just for the record," Maggie said as the two returned, hand in hand. "You're not pregnant, Buffy. I can sense a pregnant woman a mile away. It's good you two had that talk though, wasn't it? And I suggest being more consistent with your birth control," the Witch teased, seeing the surprise on their faces. "Now, I'm going to turn in. I suggest the rest of you do the same. It's going to be a big day tomorrow." The rest of the group followed her lead, all heading to their respective bedrooms, Buffy and Spike curling up on the couch.

The next day broke brightly, a stark contrast to the cloud of tension that seemed to hover over the small group as they waited to hear from Jake. When Buffy had called upon waking, he was in a meeting. The next time she tried, he was out of the office, and unable to be reached. When she left her name, the desk sergeant told her Jake had left a message for them. They were supposed to sit tight until they heard from him. Three   
hours had passed as they tried to wait patiently. Spike and Khai used the time to meditate while Giles continued to try to organize the prophecy. Maggie and Willow were researching possible binding spells. The rest played board games A sharp knock on the door made them jump.

Buffy raced to answer it as Spike and Khai emerged from the basement, joining Giles as he entered the living room. Buffy threw open the door only to have Jake collapse inward, a bloodied and charred heap in her arms. Spike and Khai rushed to help her, while the others made room on the couch. Khai immediately set to work, the energy around him glowing fiercely.

"They must have figured it out, they were waiting for us," Jake finally ground out, the effects of Khai's ministrations beginning to take effect. "We got there and started planting the last of the explosives. All of a sudden, it was like the lights went out. Everything went dark, and then they attacked. They got over half my men. The rest are at the hospital. We were able to blow most of the charges. We got at least three families, plus the hell-mouth looks like a junk heap. Their ambush didn't work, we got them anyway," he finished.

"Khai?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Khai assured her. "I think I should go to the hospital, see if I can help."

"I'll drive you," Xander said, heading to the garage.

"Be careful!" Willow called after them.

"You do like making an entrance, don't you mate?" Spike joked, shaking hands with Jake.

"Spike," Jake greeted him. "Seems I'm not the only one making a splash around here lately, Mr. Guardian."

"What can I say, Jake? Your side was having all the fun," Spike quipped. "I'm sorry about your men," he said, his tone turning serious.

"Me too," Jake nodded. "But they wanted to do this. They got to go out fighting - it's what they would have wanted," he said solemnly. "Plus, we were successful. Adding this count to the damage you and your group in LA has already done, they're standing at less than a hundred left. Not bad odds, considering."

"Thank you, Jake," Maggie said seriously. "You have our sincerest gratitude, and the sacrifice of your warriors will not be overlooked. You have struck a masterful blow for the Light this day. It will not be forgotten." Maggie smiled brilliantly at him, a momentary white light flashing between them. Jake looked momentarily dazed as he stared at the Witch in awe.

"I would gladly place my sword in your service at any time - you need but ask," Jake said formally, kissing her hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to check on my men."

"Were you trying to make me jealous?" Giles asked Maggie incredulously, as the group watched Jake shut the door.

"Rupert!" she said in exasperation. "My position does require expressing gratitude when a battle has been fought for the Light. You do remember that, don't you?" she asked challengingly.

"Of course I do!" Giles said defensively. "I was only going to say that if you were, it didn't work!" he said quickly, returning to the diaries as he strenuously cleaned his glasses.

"I knew that would get him," Maggie whispered, winking at the others in the room.

The others shook their heads, smiling as the Witch headed for the kitchen, dropping a kiss on Giles' brow along the way.

"I need to train," Buffy said to Spike. "I haven't beaten anything in days. You up for going a few rounds with me?"

"We are talking about fighting, right luv?" Spike asked suggestively, his eyes slowly scanning her up and down.

"Yes, you pervert," she said, pushing him in the chest. "And I'm going to kick your ass!" she said tauntingly.

"Let's go!" Spike agreed, chasing her to the basement.

THIRTY-EIGHT

"I feel so much better!" Buffy exclaimed as she returned to the living room after showering. "Thank you honey!" she said perfunctorily as she kissed Spike soundly on the mouth.

"Anytime, luv," he assured her. "You're a natural, you know. But if you really want to learn, you should have some sessions with Khai. That's actually what we had planned for you and Willow last night. Khai was going to show you how to use some of our techniques."

"Can anyone learn them?" Xander asked, his interest peaked.

"Absolutely," Khai said. "Feel free to join us tomorrow if you're interested - all of you."

"That's actually a good idea," Maggie said. "Many of those techniques could come in handy …" Maggie stopped suddenly, the color draining from her face as she reached out to steady herself.

"Maggie?" Giles asked, helping her to a chair. "Maggie?" he said again when she didn't answer. She held up her hand to show she heard him, closing her eyes to concentrate.

"The competition has begun," she said finally. "Araknal's presence is here through the scying pool. And he's pissed. You two should start feeling it soon, you too Buffy. He's pushing through hard. Rupert, we need that prophecy. Why don't all of you see if you can help with putting that puzzle together, Willow, come with me."

Spike and Khai suddenly went into game face, Buffy's knees nearly buckling a second later as they felt the force of the Hell-god's anger.

"I'd say pissed is an understatement," Buffy said, looking around at the others.

"He's strong," Spike confirmed, his human face re-emerging to show his jaw clenched in determination. "But we're stronger. We just have to be prepared for anything. Rupert, let's get that prophecy figured out!"

"What have we got?" Maggie asked as she and Willow approached the table an hour later, her tone serious.

"This is what we have so far," Giles said:

The beast begins the Guardian's test, to fire hatred in his breast. Though the first of challenges three, his response to this shall be the key. A young girl's heart, and our beloved Light, their loss shall cause his lack of sight. Truth will be the gift he finds, and with them both he realigns. Dark forces will devise a scheme, their ploy shall fail, the loss extreme.

The second of the challenges three will be to set the hell-god free. You must beware the traps this act entails, or forever hear the victims' wails. Do not be fooled by prophecy, nor trust the Truth he'd have you see. Believe instead in what you know, there's one more test before you go.

The third of the challenges three consists of taking your life from thee. His thrall is strong, your powers weak, within lies the strength you seek. Look to your heart and to the Light, the three together shall win this fight. Trust in what you know is real, if you cannot see then simply feel. Remember, you are one and two, the beast won't know which one is true.

The friends make up the Guardian's core, and they shall fight a noble war. Heed my words, do not despair, your deeds shall lead you to his lair. Once there unleash your stalwart plan, and the beast will be forever banned. Your bonds are strong, your knowledge true, use your gifts to see it through.

One last request I make of thee, if you survive the challenges three. With Bashivel's gift his death commences, the powers combined destroy his defenses. Only after these tests are done, will this chance finally come. When he lies in painful torment, tell him from whom this gift was sent. My love and I in peace will be, if you survive these challenges three.

"We think that's the accurate order," Giles said, rubbing his eyes.

"Excellent, you guys. Truly," she said warmly, rewarding them all with a brilliant smile. "A lot is starting to make sense, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed," Giles agreed. "I take it you know what he's referring to regarding Bashivel's gift, but unfortunately that doesn't solve our current problems. We know Spike has passed one of the tests. We just don't know what the other two are going to consist of. Araknal obviously can't be killed until all three are completed. Bloody hell I need a drink," Giles burst out in frustration. "Anyone else?" he asked politely as he went to the kitchen.

"I think we could all use a little something," Spike said as he went to help Giles.

"You all right, Rupert?" Spike asked as he poured the scotch in the glasses Giles held out.

"Somethimes I hate bloody prophecies, Spike," Giles admitted bitterly. "We've been searching like mad through those books, in a race against time. When we finally crack the code, and get the words in the right order, all we find are a mass of cryptic clues shrouded in bad rhyme. We all stand to lose the people we love most, and the only one who seems to be offering anything useful amongst the group of so-called experts in there is a bloody TEENAGER!" he nearly shouted.

"Feel better?" Spike asked a few moments later, clinking his glass against Giles'.

"Yes quite," the Watcher replied, his outburt having successfully relieved his tension. He and Spike both drained their glasses before refilling them, bringing the bottle and several beers with them back to the table.

"Can we go back to the beginning?" Buffy asked as everyone reached for something to drink. "That seems to be the approach that's helped us the most so far. So, we find out this hell-god is going to try to re-open the hell-mouth, and he's already sent some minions ahead to help from this side Why? He can't do it from his world because he lost a battle to the forces of Light, and his access was barred. Why did he try to enter in the first place? Revenge. How was the hell-mouth sealed? Some sort of binding spell, the particulars of which no one knows. Why is he coming back now? A couple of reasons - he still wants revenge, it's the 250th anniversary of the last time he tried it, and it's Hell-fest time again, which started the problems to begin with. What's he planning? Primarily, to take down Spike after breaking the seal on the hell-mouth, thus exacting his revenge against the Light. What else do we know? We have one page of a prophecy saying Spike will have to make an unmakeable choice, and a newly translated second page that hints at victory for our side, as long as we don't get killed in the process. Anyone else want a piece of this rant, because I'm well on my way to looneyville," Buffy finished, looking around.

Giles stared at her. His body was motionless, but Buffy could almost see the wheels turning.

"Giles," Buffy prompted, " Were you planning on spilling it soon, or did you think we needed even more suspense?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry," Giles said, emerging from his reverie. "I just realized - the puzzle of Khailan's diaries is in no way the rest of the prophecy."

The room was momentarily silent until everyone erupted at once.

"He's right," Spike said, his unexpected agreement quieting the room. "Think about it. If Khailan wished only to communicate the original prophecy, it would have been a simple matter of regurgitation - like the first part I picked up on. 'Gotta admit, that's about as straightforward as a nut can get. What we translated is Khailan's own prophecy - which means Araknal doesn't have a clue what it says. He may have page two of the first prophecy, but we've got him with Khailan's. And if he's already running scared at us having the rest of the original prophecy …" Spike cocked a questioning eyebrow at the group.

"Khailan was a Seer," Khai confirmed. "It makes sense his last words would convey this gift," the demon said solemnly.

"So we'd have a huge advantage, if we could figure out what it means. Of course! God forbid we woulnd't be able to figure out something that's so - VAGUE!" Xander said in exasperation.

"Does anyone else's head hurt?" Dawn asked weakly, messaging her temples with her fingers.

"Yes!" They all shouted at once. A moment later, the laughter began, chuckles turning to giggles to outright bellows. They were thankful for the much-needed release.

"Okay," Maggie said soothingly. "I'll copy Khailan's prophecy for each of you to study individually. Write down anything that comes to you. We won't talk about it again until everyone thinks they've come up with all they can. While I'm doing that, I think you should all have a session with Khai. It looks pretty certain there will be times ahead when we're separated from each other. When that happens, what you learn from him will really come in handy." Maggie and Khai discussed different techniques to review while everyone else changed into sweats and t-shirts. "Use the living room - the basement is still a little torn up for a big group. I'll leave you in peace," the Witch said as she went into the kitchen, sheets of paper in hand.

"Maggie and I decided it would be best to teach you telepathic techniques, in case of separation. She can communicate with any of you at any time, given her abilities," Khai explained. ' Spike and I can send you thoughts, but we cannot receive yours unless you remove the barriers willingly.'

'Like this,' Spike demonstrated.

The group jumped in surprise, realizing Spike and Khai hadn't spoken the last statements out loud.

"Why haven't you done this before?" Buffy asked.

"Not polite to just show up in someone's mind without asking first - too invasive," Spike replied.

"The technique I'm going to teach you is how to allow yourself to communicate telepathically, while still preventing someone from invading your mind entirely," Khai continued, this time speaking aloud. "I will also teach you to close your mind to those you do not want there - such as Araknal. As long as Maggie and I do not exert our powers of Light, he can have no effect on us. Only by twisting our expended energy and using it against us could he cause us harm. This is not the case with any of you. Because your essences are   
different from ours, you are susceptible to him.You already know why Spike is. I will take you in and out of this exercise repeatedly, so as to increase your ability at maintaining your concentration even when not in a meditative state. I will also teach you some calming techniques, for obvious reasons. All right, let's get started."

For the next two hours, Khai held their rapt attention as he led them through a series of mental exercises, showing them how to block their thoughts, release them, and direct them toward someone else. By the time he ended the session, they were able to exchange some thoughts outside of meditation, though only with a concerted effort.

"Excellent," Khai congratulated them. "You've done very well. Just remember, I don't recommend doing this unless absolutely necessary. You can damage yourselves as well as others if you don't have the proper   
control. You also need to remember to approach one's mind gently, as you won't necessarily know what they're doing at the time. You could divert their attention in battle, thus making them vulnerable. We'll continue improving your abilities in future sessions, if you'd like." They nodded their agreement.

"Khai," Buffy said. "Thank you. That was - amazing. You were amazing. Your students are very lucky."

"Yeah," Dawn agreed. "Can I do home school with him as my teacher, Buffy?" she asked pleadingly.

"Face it Dawnster," Xander said, seeing Buffy's negative shake of the head. "Every teenager has to suffer high school - you just won't be messed up enough if you don't!"

"Besides," Buffy teased. "We like Khai. It's bad enough he has Spike as a pupil, let alone adding you to the mix."

"Standing right here!" Spike protested as everyone laughed.

"Dinner's ready if you are," Maggie announced as she entered the room. "Then it's patrol time. Spike, could you see if Clem could stay with Dawn tonight? Since it's the first night of the hunt, we should be at full strength."

"On it," Spike said, holding his phone to his ear as the rest went to load their plates. "He's on his way," he said a few minutes later, tucking the phone back in its case. "He's taking the sewer."

"Why can't I come with you?" Dawn asked. "I'm not who he's looking for, remember? I could help!"

"Not this time Dawn," Buffy said. "What you felt the other night in the basement was nothing compared to how it will be now. We don't know enough about Araknal's plans to be sure he wouldn't try to use you somehow. I'm sorry, but it's going to take everything we have to face this. I'd feel better knowing at least one of us is safe."

"Fine," Dawn said resignedly. "But the next apocolypse I am so there!" she said with determination.

"Deal!" Buffy said, chuckling.

Once Clem arrived and they had finished dinner, the group got ready for patrol.

"Everyone stay on your toes," Maggie said seriously. "We don't really know the rules now - if there are any. Stay close, I don't have a very good feeling about this," she said warningly as they headed out.

They'd made it to the end of the third block when the attack hit. Maggie's voice sounded in their minds just seconds before the fear struck them. It was overwhelming, sheer terror freezing the limbs of the humans. Buffy fought against it with everything she had inside, finally overcoming it in time to keep Xander and Anya from being clawed. They flew backward into Willow and Giles, the jarring motion breaking the hold   
of the thrall. The siblings were already in the thick of things, their movements a blur. Buffy quickly   
dispatched her opponent, noting the recovery of her friends. The Rachni fought fiercely, hatred coming from them in waves, the presence of their Master fueling every blow. The battle remained a stale mate for a while, until finally the visitors began to be overcome.

"More are coming!" Maggie's words whispered through their minds. Moments later a second family descended, ignoring the presence of the first. Before the first weapon was raised, the gang found themselves and the first family frozen in place. They watched as the second group split into two sections, the first going to Buffy, the second to Maggie. A figure in a hooded cloak approached the Witch with one of the Rachni. The cloaked figure was Alondus, and the other could only have been the head of the family, Araknal's presence within him making his red eyes glow brighter with hatred. The beast raised all four arms, lashing out at the Witch's head as he delivered four heavy blows in quick succession, until the only thing keeping her upright was the spell. She had been knocked unconscious. The captain standing in front of Buffy sunk his pincer into her, the pain unbearable as the poison raced though her veins. Unable to move or cry out, she screamed in silence. The leader waved an arm, signaling his soldiers to carry the two women and follow him. The others were left frozen, the only sounds the light rustle of leaves as a slight breeze whispered over their skin. Five minutes later, the spell was broken.

Spike and Giles screamed aloud the names they'd been screaming in their heads, killing the Rachni they'd been fighting when the spell had been cast. The rest of the group had the same idea, quickly removing the final barrier preventing them from going after their friends. Spike began to run after the kidnappers, only to stop, hearing his brother's warning about separating from the group. The demon in him roared in frustration, the underlying pain echoing the feelings of all those standing there.

"Let's head back to the house," Khai said, clasping his brother's arm and pulling gently. Willow put her arm around Giles' waist and steered him in their direction, as the Watcher continued staring, unseeing, misery stamped on his face.

"Aren't we going after them?" Xander asked desperately.

"Not yet, but soon" Khai promised grimly.

"Will they kill them?" Anya asked softly.

Spike whipped his head to the side and looked at his brother.

"No," Khai said firmly. "He needs them as leverage against Spike. He's begun the second test."

The group slowly made their way, each footstep falling heavier the closer they got to home

THIRTY-NINE

Buffy tried to overcome the panic rising in her chest, the paralysis making it difficult to breathe. She knew she was being carried on the shoulders of some of the Rachni, but she couldn't feel or see anything except the unchanging night sky above her. She had a good idea of where they were headed, her thoughts confirmed when eventually she saw a doorway pass overhead and smelled what must be the charred remains

of the battle with Jake's men earlier in the day. The distance between her and the ceiling grew as she was lowered to the floor a few minutes later. She heard the clanging of a door being shut, and then nothing. Concentrating, she was able to detect the sound of Maggie's breathing, relief flooding her that they hadn't been separated. The Witch's breath was somewhat labored, causing Buffy to conclude her nose was probably broken. Continuing to concentrate, Buffy reached out with her mind in the way Spike and Khai had taught her earlier. "Spike," she called mentally, trying to reach him. "Can you hear me?"

  
"What happened?" Dawn asked, surprised at the early return of the group. She saw the looks on their faces as they entered the house and her heart dropped.

"They took Buffy and Maggie," Willow explained as she watched Giles head immediately for the scotch, Spike joining him. She told Dawn what happened and why they hadn't followed.

"What are we going to do?" the girl asked in a strong voice, her wide eyes betraying her concern.

"I'm going to face him," Spike said simply, downing the two fingers of scotch in his glass.

"Yes," Khai agreed, surprising everyone. "But not before we review some things. Willow, if I'm right, Maggie had a feeling this might happen, didn't she?" he asked, looking at the redhead.

"Yes," Willow replied simply. "She knew Araknal would have to use her and Buffy against Spike. She just didn't know exactly how or when. She wasn't purposely trying to keep it from you, Giles - she didn't want you to worry until she had more information. She told Buffy to keep her eyes open."

Giles nodded at her words, sipping his drink. "Why did they have to hurt her like that?" he said roughly, closing his eyes against the vision of her being struck repeatedly by the beast, her bloodied face slack in unconsciouness.

"She's too powerful," Khai explained. "Even paralyzed, they wouldn't be able to stop her abilities. They had to shut down her mind."

Spike motioned at his brother, his body tensing. Both faces of the brothers took on the familiar look of communicating mentally, relief flooding Spike's eyes.

"It's Buffy," Anya said, realizing what was happening. Giles grabbed Spike's arm anxiously, searching his face.

"They're both alive," Spike assured him. "She said they're in the school somewhere, probably close to where the library was. Maggie is still unconscious, and Buffy thinks her nose may be broken. She doesn't know anything else. They were left alone as soon as they got there."

"Tell her … you know what to tell her," Dawn said, looking anxiously at Spike.

"I will, Bit," he assured her, walking into the kitchen to have some privacy.

"I told her the paralysis usually lasts for half a day, but for her it will probably be less," Khai explained.

"How's she doing?" Willow asked him.

"Much better now that she knows we can hear her," Khai assured her, smiling gently. "Her powers are quite remarkable, really."

"He can't do the sucky thing on her though, right?" Xander asked.

"No," Khai confirmed. "Though our telepathic abilities, and Buffy's, are connected to what we are, we do not need to access our powers of Light to use them. We would still possess the ability if we had no powers at all."

"While Spike is communicating with Buffy, I suggest we do as Maggie asked, and see what we can come up with regarding the prophecy. Clem, why don't you take a look as well?" Giles asked, his control regained.

"Sure," Clem agreed amicably. "Anything to help."

"Giles?" Willow said a few moments later after distributing the copies Maggie had made. "There's something here for you," she said, handing him a large manila envelope.

Giles took the package and turned it over, recognizing Maggie's handwriting. He opened the seal and looked inside, seeing a letter written to him and several sealed envelopes. He removed the letter and began to read.

"What does she say?" Dawn asked.

"That she had a bad feeling about tonight, and realizes if I'm reading this that she and Buffy have been taken. It's her thoughts on Khailan's prophecy, plus some additional information she learned from her network. She has a plan, but doesn't want me to say anything about it until we've all discussed our own ideas," Giles said, shaking his head in amazement over the woman that had his heart. "She does keep one jumping, doesn't she?" he asked rhetorically.

Right then," Spike said as entered the room from the kitchen. "Buffy's good, but pissed. No change with Mags. I told Buffy to rest, this stuff being as draining as it is - she needs to save her strength. I told her Khai and I would keep her updated, it being a lot easier for us. I heard you say Mags has a plan. Let's see if what we come up with will improve it. One last thing - we go in tomorrow. No more waiting," he said, looking around for any objections. Hearing none, they got started.

"Oh, hey," Clem interrupted a while later as they finshed comparing notes on their interpretations. "I almost forgot. I don't know if this helps any, but a pal of mine was playing poker with a couple of those spider guys the other night. He said their boss is freaked because some prophecy says he can be killed by some mind-object thingy'. Said he just found out you guys had a way to figure out what it was, and he got real anxious about it - could hardly wait for this hunt of theirs to begin so he could put his plan in action. He was gonna wait for some anniversary, but changed his mind."

"Anything else?" Giles asked.

"Just that he couldn't use the portals because he's too big - I figured you knew that already. They said it's gonna be a hell of a party when he gets out!" Clem said, wincing at the bad pun.

"Did they say how he plans on getting out?" Khai asked.

Clem shrugged. "Not sure, but they had no doubt he was going to. They've never been able to open the hell-mouth from their side. He never even thought about coming here himself until last time. Back then, the spider guys could do it from here with a little ceremony, but some Witch put a stop to that right away. She made it so only forces of Light could open it to their world. I don't know how he's gonna get enough Light energy to open that bad boy," Clem finished, shaking his head in doubt.

"I do," Spike said calmly. "Clem, you gave us exactly what we needed - thank you," he smiled at the demon. "So, now we know. His plan is to force me to use my powers of Light to open the hell-mouth. If I don't, he kills Mags and Buffy. But I think we may have been wrong about something, Rupert," he said, looking at the Watcher.

"What's that?" Giles asked.

"Either way, Spike will be taken back to the Dark," Khai responded, reading his brother. "Either he opens the hell-mouth and willingly joins Araknal, or he allows Maggie and Buffy to be killed, thus raising the level of Dark in him to the point where Araknal can turn him back completely. Either way, he is lost to the Light."

"Not necessarily," Giles said cryptically. He picked up the letter Maggie had written him. "Maggie thinks there is a way around the original prophecy. She believes this is what was meant in Khailan's prophecy regarding the second test. I'm afraid a lot of the responsibility lies on your shoulders, Willow. She left an envelope for you, explaining everything. She left one for each of you. This is what she proposes," he said, and began telling them about her ideas.

  
Maggie didn't move as she came to, choosing instead to maintain the guise of unconsciousness. She knew Buffy was near, and began speaking to her mind, telling her about the plans she had left with the others. Buffy listened, Maggie being able to tell from her increased heart rate that she had the Slayer's attention.

'Think you're up for it?' Maggie said when she'd finished updating her.

'I will be by then,' Buffy assured her. 'Do you think it will work?'

'It has to,' the Witch replied simply. 'I don't know how long I have before they knock me out again. I'm too tired right now to talk with the boys. Let them know I'll be ready when the time comes, no matter what. Have them tell everyone else I know they can do this - I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't truly believe that. Remember, Buffy, you're the anchor here. We need you. Just remember your dream …' the Witch reminded her as she drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

'I will,' Buffy promised as she too gave in to sleep, her energy drained.

  
"Maggie's conscious," Khai said suddenly, he and Spike cocking their heads to the side as though trying to overhear a conversation. "She's not speaking to us - she must be talking to Buffy. She's in pain," he said as it was reflected in his own eyes."

"They're both asleep now," Spike said a couple of minutes later. "They're exhausted. Maggie's energy is very low - I have a feeling they loaded her with some of that pincer poison too."

Khai nodded in agreement. "They'd want to keep her physically incapacitated as well. The effect of the poison is severly limited on her, however. I'm not sure if they're aware of that."

"I'll bet that's what she's banking on," Spike observed.

"She isn't … they haven't beaten her more, have they?" Giles asked hoarsely, his agony apparent.

"We don't know, Rupert," Spike said, compassionately. "I doubt it, since Buffy would have heard it while Mags was still unconscious, and we'd have felt it if she were awake." Giles nodded, a small smile of gratitude on his face. "Okay," Spike continued. "We all have our assignments - you know what to do. Khai and I will be in almost constant training from now on, but if you need us - don't hesitate. Everyone get some rest, we're going to need it."

  
"Xander?" Anya asked, resting her head on his bare chest, still feeling the after effects of their lovemaking. "This time is bad. Really bad. I don't know if we'll make it," she said honestly.

"I know, An," Xander said, pulling her close. "But we're stronger than we've ever been. We beat Glory - we can beat this guy," he said confidently.

"But Buffy died then," Anya reminded him. "How many will die this time?"

"I don't know," Xander said soothingly. "But I do know you're not going anywhere without me, and since I don't plan on going anywhere, you'd better plan on sticking around too. I just got you back. And when I say I intend to spend the rest of my life loving you, I'm referring to decades, not days. Deal?"

"Deal," Anya said, snuggling closer.

  
"How'd it go?" Willow asked Khai as he slipped into bed beside her, fresh from the shower after training with Spike.

 

"It's amazing how strong he has become," Khai observed, lying on his side to face her. "Realizing his calling seems to have removed any difficulties he was having. That, and his determination to get Buffy and Maggie back safely."

"And you," Willow asked gently, bringing his hand to her face. "How are you feeling about all this? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Willow," he assured her. "I'm worried, of course. I'd feel better knowing how Maggie is really doing, and knowing more about what we're walking into. I'd feel better if you weren't going to be in danger," he whispered softly, caressing her face. "And I'm pretty sure I'd feel better if I was making love to you right now."

"Well," Willow said teasingly. "Anything to heal the Healer."

Giles tossed and turned fitfully, unable to get the images of Maggie's bloodied face out of his mind.

"Rupert I'm all right," he heard the Witch whisper in his mind.

"Maggie," Giles responded with relief, realizing he wasn't making it up.

"There's nothing you could have done. Now stop fussing and get some sleep."

"I love you, my dear," Giles told her.

"Thank Goddess you do. I'd be lost in this without you, Rupert. I need you. Now sleep, please. If you don't calm down I'll never get the rest I need. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Maggie." Giles pulled up the covers, and was asleep in seconds.

Spike lay staring at the ceiling, restless energy coursing through him. He'd always hated having to be patient. His first battle with Buffy was because he couldn't wait anymore. Now he was possibly facing his last battle, this time the two of them on the same side. Finally alone with his thoughts, the weight of tomorrow settled heavily on him. So much had changed, so much was better than he'd ever believed possible - and he could destroy it all, along with the world, with one false move. 'Course, he could also pull it off. He liked this train of thought much better. He hadn't gone through everything he had so some wanker with a grudge could take it all away. Wasn't going to happen. He knew his place now, and it was here - with them -and with Buffy. Satisfied, he closed his eyes and rested peacefully.

Dawn slept the sleep of the innocent, the all-too-familiar threat of impending doom outweighed by the call of her pillow. She had no idea the importance of the role she would play.

FORTY

The Scoobies found themselves in a flurry of activity from the moment they opened their eyes. Spike and Khai spent the day in isolation, preparing for the challenges ahead as best they could. They communicated with the two captives, outlining the final plan and noting their suggestions. Assuring the bothers they were fine, Buffy and Maggie updated them on what had occurred since last night. The Rachni had checked on   
them twice since their arrival at the school. Each time Maggie had stirred purposely, and feigned immediate unconsciousness in response to the blow they delivered to her head. Having already separated her conscious mind from her body, Maggie felt no pain, and her abilities remained intact. She pretended to be knocked out with the first hit in order to cut down on the ferocity of the beatings, as she would need to reconnect with her physical self for the showdown. In the meantime, they thought she was subdued, and she was free to concentrate on more important things. Buffy's mobility had slowly begun to return around sunrise, but she, too, continued to maintain the appearance of paralysis, wanting to keep the Rachni as ignorant of their situation as possible. She had been doing some training of her own, knowing Maggie would warn her in plenty of time should the demons return. Though not pleased with the need for Dawn's participation, Buffy acknowledged she was their only alternative.

Close to sunset, the group gathered to battle the Rachni and their master for the last time. They looked around at each other, seeing the tension and determination they each felt reflected back at them in the faces of their comrades in arms.

"You okay with everything, Bit?" Spike asked, looking the teenager in the eye.

"I want to help," Dawn said firmly. "Is this what they mean by being careful what you wish for?" she asked with a grin, receiving smiles and light chuckles in response.

"Before we leave, if you don't mind, I would like you to join me in a tradition of my clan. Though not physically present, Maggie and Buffy are here. If we could join hands and form a circle, it won't take long," Khai explained, waiting until everyone was in position.

"In our existence, we are blessed. In our calling, we are rewarded. In our duty, we are freed. May the Powers That Be guide us this day as we oppose the enemies of our precious Light. May they bestow might to our swords, strength to our spirits, and joy to our hearts. If we do not return, may our ancestors be there to greet us on the other side. Should we prevail, may we give thanks for the gift of life renewed in us this day, and celebrate it fiercely in all the days to come."

The group remained silent, strongly moved by the words of the battle rite. They each said their own silent prayers, squeezing the hands they were holding before releasing them.

"Now let's go kick some ass!" Spike said menacingly as he swept out the door.

They pulled up to the school in the van Giles had rented, noting the area looked deserted.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have done this during the day?" Dawn asked, looking around her apprehensively. "This looks like Buffy's dream must have."

"It looks exactly like her dream," Spike confirmed, opening the back doors of the van. "And just like her dream, that wanker of a warlock would have made it night anyway, just like he did with Jake and his lads."

"Speaking of Jake," Giles said, pointing at the squad cars pulling in and parking beside the van. They watched as Jake and his companions joined them.

"I told the Master Witch my sword was hers. They feel the same way. Hope you don't mind if we join you," Jake said as he shook hands with Spike.

"More the merrier, mate," Spike said. "I take it Rupert filled you in on everything?"

"He did," Jake confirmed, greeting Giles and the others. "Thanks for the call. If you'll notice, the only tie to the job is the transportation. The force is not involved in any official capacity. This is personal - thanks for letting us be a part of it."

"Thank you," Khai said. "The parts we must play are crucial, but doing so would leave some of us vulnerable. You will help even the odds."

"As a member of the vulnerability brigade, I thank you too!" Xander said gratefully.

"Right then," Spike said as the group finished arming themselves. "Let's get to it."

They followed him to the makeshift entrance to the school and watched as he threw the flimsy doors to either side. The subtlety of his entrance thus established, he headed for the hell-mouth. The remnants of yesterday's explosions were everywhere as the group carefully picked their way over splintered wood and shattered concrete. The wall of terror struck as Spike's pace remained unchanged. Willow gasped loudly, as though gripped with fear, then exhaled slowly. As the breath left her, the thrall was dissolved, and the rest of the group quickly caught up to Spike, Khai and Jake. Giles squeezed Dawn's shoulder in recognition of her control before Willow's spell had been cast. She smiled her thanks at him.

Spike entered the former library in much the same way he had the building, announcing their presence loudly. He stopped just inside the entrance, waiting for his companions to join him. What had been the library was nearly unrecognizable. It was obvious this room had been the focus of the clean up efforts after yesterday's battle. All rubble had been removed, as had all enclosures except berring walls. The area surrounding the entrance to the hell-mouth was open to the sky. All three remaining Rachni families stood facing them, Maggie and Buffy lying motionless in their midst.

"You have some things that belong to me," Spike said cockily, "and I've come to collect them. You either give them to me now, right peaceable like, or you die. It's all the same to me, you understand. Either way, they're coming back where they belong," he finished his challenge, his stance deceptively relaxed.

"And what about where you belong, William the Bloody? Is that not the real reason you're here?" Three Rachni spoke as one, the darkness of the voice penetrating to the very beings of the forces gathered there.

"No," Spike said in a patronizing voice. "I'm here because some pillock thought it would be fun to kidnap my sister and my girlfriend. Then, he's so afraid of them, he keeps them in this condition. Quite the bloke you are mate, running scared of a couple of girls," he mocked, Khai and the rest of the men following his lead.

"Do not attempt to patronize me!" the god shouted through his minions. "I am no mere fledgling to be goaded by your taunts. I AM ARAKNAL - GOD OF HELL - RULER OF RACHNAL - DEFEATER OF THE FORCES OF THE LIGHT!!! Your words have no effect on me."

"Ever heard of Shakespeare in your world? 'Methinks you doth protest too much', Spike paraphrased, the Scoobies et al laughing derisively.

"SILENCE!!!" the god bellowed as the earth shook beneath their feet. "You forget with whom you are dealing. Here is your reminder," with that, the leaders raised one arm in signal, the Rachni surrounding Maggie and Buffy stepping back in response. The cloaked figure from the previous night stepped forward and threw back his hood. Grinning evilly, the green-skinned humanoid raised a hoof in the direction of the captives and muttered something under his breath. Immediately, the two women began screaming in agony, their writhing bodies held aloft by some invisible force. As the Scoobies prepared to fight, the hell-god spoke again.

"STOP!" The Dark one ordered. The group remained where they were when the screaming of their friends stopped, their bodies still dangling in mid-air. "You will do as I command, Guardian," Araknal spit out the last word in hatred. "You will release me from my kingdom, and serve at my side for eternity. If you do not, they die. Should you allow this, you will be with me in Darkness still. Make your choice."

"Don't really like the options, tell you the truth," Spike said honestly. "Tell you what, you can either get out of my world, or you die - your turn to make a choice."

Surprisingly, the demon chuckled, the sound causing tremors of disgust to race up and down the spines of the warriors. "Think I liked it better when he was just pissed," Xander whispered.

"You are bold, Guardian," the god acknowledged. "It is that very boldness that made you great in our cause. But you do not fool me. Your Darkness betrays you - you are afraid. You should be," the demon stated approvingly. "Do you feel me - feel the hunger of your Darkness begging to be released?" The others watched as Spike fell to his knees, clutching his chest as the seductive words echoed within his very being. "You miss your true calling; the carnage, the bloodlust, the power coursing through you - the knowledge of your black magnificence. They made you soft, but you know your true nature. Join me, and you shall rule by my side forever," the demon promised, his words attacking Spike both inside and out.

Spike had never experienced this kind of exquisite torture. Araknal's presence flowed through him, stroking every aspect of the Darkness within him. His words evoked memories of triumphs, of battles long forgotten - of the thrill of the chase and the ecstacy of the kill. Spike writhed in almost sexual pleasure as he saw the future laid out before him, the taste of power drawing him to his beloved Dark.

"Yes," he said passionately, getting to his feet. "I will release you," he promised, his last vision making his choice for him.

"Spike, no!" Dawn cried as Khai and Giles rushed to him. He threw them both backward into one of the remaining walls, his demon face growling at them in warning.

"Do not approach me again," he warned fiercely. He turned back to the three in front of him.

"I do this, you give me what I want. I share in your power, and you release them," Spike said pointing at Buffy and Maggie.

"If that is what you wish," Araknal agreed.

"It is," Spike confirmed. "They twisted me - I want my revenge. I'm the one who gets to kill them," he said darkly.

"So shall it be," Araknal stated. The speakers signaled the warlock to release his hold on the prisoners, and Buffy and Maggie dropped painfully to the ground, their bodies motionless.

"Let's do this," Spike said, approaching the hell-mouth. He stood before the outlined entrance and raised his arms at his side. Dropping his head back, his hands began to crackle with blue energy. The light traveled outward, until his entire body was surrounded with it. A moment later, he aimed his hands at the doorway between dimensions, and blue fire erupted from his fingertips.

As Spike moved toward the gateway, the Scoobies silently moved into position, taking advantage of the fact all focus was on Spike. Willow stood a few feet behind him, Giles and Anya on either side of her, forming a loose triangle. To anyone else, it appeared they were mesmerized by what was occurring. Khai stood near the wall Spike had thrown him into, sadly watching his brother, Dawn beside him. The others stood in a group on the opposite side of Willow, closest to where the Rachni and the hostages were gathered.

The ground began to rumble beneath them, the force of the tremors increasing as more of Spike's energy was drained from him by the beast on the other side. Suddenly the floor erupted, throwing many of the forces on either side to the ground. The gang watched in horror as the beast rose from the hell-mouth, the stench of evil overpowering their senses. The being before them was monstrous, the need for opening the area around them now apparent. Twenty eyes stared back at them, each the size of a fist, glowing red in their animosity. It's head and body were covered with coarse black fur. Araknal stretched his eight arms in delight, flexing his claws like a human cracking its knuckles. A pincer the size of a broadsword was at the end of each arm, his claws the size of a human being. The Rachni immediately fell to their knees, the warlock bowing his head in deference to the emerging Dark Lord.

Willow, Giles and Anya went into action right before Araknal's transistion was completed. Willow began chanting, her eyes turning steel grey in color. She joined hands with the other two as they picked up the rhythm of her words. A silver net surrounded Araknal as the last of his body emerged from the hell-mouth. He screamed in anger as the webbing of the net tightened around him, temporarily stealing his powers.

Alondus reacted quickly, but not quick enough. As he stood poised to attack Willow, Maggie lashed out at him with her power. Taking full advantage of Araknal's temporary impotence, she threw a bolt of white energy at the warlock and watched as it consumed his entire body until nothing remained. It had taken little more than a second. The Rachni responded immediately, enraged at the trespass of the witches against their Master. They rushed Maggie as Buffy jumped to her feet, easily catching the sword Xander tossed to her and cleanly beheading the first three Rachni to reach her. Maggie watched as Araknal began throwing off the restraints of the net, waiting until he reached for the last one.

"Now, Willow!" Maggie shouted, throwing the attacking Rachni aside as she made her way to her student. Willow released the hands of her friends and began rolling one hand over the other until a ball of glittering silver formed between them. As Maggie moved to stand in front of her, Willow threw the orb at Araknal's face, the silver light blinding the demon as the energy formed a wall around his head.

Overcome with rage, the hell-god searched blindly for the Grey Witch to exact his revenge. Bellowing in frustration as he felt the barrier of Light between him and his target, he extended his senses in search of the being that betrayed him.

"Khai!" the Witch ordered her brother mentally, knowing if she said anything else she risked exposing Willow to the power of the hell-god. As it was, he was continuing his efforts to connect with the Dark in her, despite his focus on Spike.

Khai was already moving when he heard his sister in his head, knowing the third test had begun. As previously arranged, he and Spike leapt toward each other, easily covering the thirty feet between them. They met in midair, clasping their hands together as though they were going to arm wrestle. The moment they touched the ground, they began a bizarre series of acrobatics, never loosening their hold on each other. The entire scene looked like a Stephen Kingesque staging of the Cirque de Soleil.

Xander, Jake and company were busy attacking the remaining Rachni, forming a line with Buffy at their center. She caught Spike and Khai's movements out of the corner of her eye, and silently prayed the ruse would work. Giles, Anya and Dawn stood between the two witches and the battle with the Rachni, prepared to stop any attempts to attack the two. The three heads of the families headed in their direction, determined to deliver the Grey Witch to their Master.

Araknal smiled despite his blindness, his senses having located the Guardian. Preparing to loose his power on the betrayer, the god stopped, suddenly sensing his presence elsewhere. Concentrating, the demon realized what was happening. The Protector was projecting the Dark side of the Guardian, making it appear they were one and the same. Without his sight, he was unable to tell which was the true child of Darkness. If he should make the wrong choice, and attack the Protector, his power would be destroyed. Screaming in hatred, the god gathered his Darkest energy and sent it whispering through those gathered there. Only two of the enemy's forces were fully of the Light. His energy would seek out all others, revealing the true Guardian. Then, he would strike.

Buffy barely noticed the shadow stealing over her mind, until the incessant whisperings began buzzing like flies in her ears. The anger and hatred grew in her until she was consumed with rage, lashing out carelessly against the Rachni, all semblence of control gone. Realizing something was wrong, Buffy removed her sword from her latest victim and looked around. The faces of her companions were twisted masks of themselves.

"It's a trick!" Buffy shouted loud enough for her comrades to hear her. "Don't give in to the hatred - he's trying to trick us!" she shouted desperately, hoping they understood before she was attacked by two of the Rachni, their hatred equally amplified.

Hearing Buffy's words, the group resisted the dark feelings rising inside them, eventually regaining control. Silently, Giles was thankful for the momentary insanity, as the three demons at their feet were dead because it. The Rachni, still frenzied by the whisperings of their Master, began to be careless, their need for destruction overtaking any strategy within them.

Without warning, Maggie was thrown from Willow's side by an arm of the Dark Lord as one of his pincers sunk into the Grey Witch's chest. Willow toppled over, striking the ground hard before Giles could catch her. Her skin began to harden like pertrified wood, her body as stiff and cold as the cement beneath her by the time Maggie reached her side. Though still alive and alert, the poison would slowly begin turning the young witch to stone.

Spike heard his love's words, realizing it was too late. Gathering his strength, he threw Khai from him, releasing his hand. His Protector landed on his feet near Maggie and Willow, and bowed at his brother, knowing his reasoning. Khai knelt helplessly by Willow's side, unable to use his powers while the god was present. He moved her to a sitting position, propping her against him so she was facing his brother.

"Enough!" Spike shouted, his words capturing the attention of his group as the last of the Rachni were defeated. They gathered together to face him, the eyes of the hell-god seeming to burn into them as his vision was restored.

"It's done," Spike smiled weakly at them as he turned to face the beast.

FORTY-ONE

"Maggie, what's going on?" Buffy asked fearfully, staring into the Witch's battered face. "What's he doing? Why did he stop?"

"Because Araknal had gained entrance to all of you, including Spike. He and Khai could no longer fool him. If he hadn't given up, Araknal would have continued to invade all of you, eventually driving you mad with hate," Maggie explained.

"So what do we do now?" she asked desperately. "How do we defeat him?"

"We don't, Buffy," the Witch said sadly. "Everything depends on Spike"

"You don't mean …" Buffy looked at her wide-eyed, her heart in her throat."He won't … "

"It's all in his hands now," Maggie said, preventing her from finishing as she turned her attention back to Spike.

"You did well, Guardian," the demon mocked. "Yet still, your spirit betrays you, as you did me. It always will. You cannot run from that which you are. Your Dark side calls out to me, its lust for power begging to be set free. Will you continue your useless resistance, or will you join me?"

"I will join you," Spike said defeatedly, bowing his head.

"Spike, NO!" Buffy shouted, staring at him in shock.

"I have to, luv," he said desperately as he approached her, silently pleading with her to understand. "There's no other way. We did our best, but it's over now. I can't let you die for nothing," he explained, caressing her face. "They still go free - that's part of the deal - all of them," Spike said, addressing the demon.

"The Witch and the others may live, their powers are useless against me," the god said arrogantly. "My minions will make short work of them once I call them forth. I promised them some worthy adversaries to sharpen their claws on. The Slayer, on the other hand," the demon laughed evilly, "may not. Killing her will be your first act of allegiance to me, having failed in your first promise. She is the price you pay for that betrayel."

"I can't kill her," Spike said softly, his voice full of emotion.

"Now, perhaps," Araknal acknowledged. "But once you are turned, you will desire nothing more. Come, stand before me, and bring your victim," the god demanded, his patience exhausted. "I will remain with you as you drain her blood, thus binding you to me forever."

"I love you," Spike said, capturing her lips with his. "Believe in me," he whispered softly before leading her to the demon. "I'm ready," he said, his shoulders slumped in defeat as he faced his friends, his back to the beast.

The group watched as Araknal reared up on his powerful legs and stretched his arms out wide. A thick, black fog streamed from his mouth, pausing momentarily before striking Spike through the center of his back. The group watched as Spike stumbled from the force of the blow, the fog connecting his very being with that of the Dark Lord's. He opened his eyes, the completely black orbs staring at his friends in hatred as his demon face emerged.

"At last, Slayer, you will be mine," he grinned evilly as he grabbed her shoulders, his grip unbreakable. Buffy stared at him, tears streaming down her face at the twisted beast that had taken her love from her. Hoping she was right, she tilted her head, her hair falling to the side, exposing her neck.

"I believe in you, Spike," she said trustingly as she felt his fangs sink into her neck, the beast he'd become greedily drinking of her life force. Overcome by the sensations of pleasure coursing through her, Buffy felt the Slayer within her punch through the wall of Darkness invading her and grab hold of the last part of Spike that remained. A blinding light exploded behind Buffy's eyes as the two essences joined together, the energy bursting forth from the two bodies joined in a death grip. It lashed through Spike's chest and out his back, invading the hell-god himself. Araknal realized this final betrayal too late, his powers already beginning to recede. His body struck the ground heavily, its impact causing the building to shake. He writhed in agony, his screams of torture making the hair on the necks of those gathered stand on end.

Spike tore his teeth from Buffy's throat, his beautiful, blue eyes searching her face. She kissed him quickly, signaling she was okay. He caught her as she stumbled, weakened from blood loss. He picked her up and carried her to the others, joining the circle they had formed around Araknal.

"Powerless against you, ha?" Maggie nearly spit at the beast. "Not so cocky now are we?"

"My powers will return shortly, Witch," he promised menacingly. "I am a GOD! YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME! If you use your powers of Light I shall be restored that much sooner. Your Grey Witch is no more. What hope do you possibly have of destroying me?"

"Ah," Maggie said, smiling brightly at the demon, his screams of pain at the brilliance of her grin pleasing her immensely. "Tell me, oh vain one, when you sent your little darts of Darkness into our midst, was there something that didn't feel quite right? Someone, perhaps?" the Witched teased, seeing the uncertainty reflected in the ten pair of eyes before her.

"NO!" the hell-god bellowed, realizing his mistake too late.

"Oh yes!" the Witch corrected with relish, holding her arm open and signaling for Dawn to join her. "You missed a Key - the perfect balance of Light, Grey and Dark Forces. Something you can't suck to save your life - literally!" the Witch quipped.

"You could have offered me leadership over all the realms of hell, and you still wouldn't have been able to touch what I have," Spike told him in a low voice, his eyes glittering. "You have no concept of what true power is. Yours has been a selfish existence, your abilities false because they were obtained through others' weaknesses. True power results from that which is freely given, not taken by force. You and your kind are nothing but cowards," the Guardian spit out in disgust.

Maggie's face turned ominous, her tone resonating with righteouness. "Hear me, Araknal, God of Hell, Ruler of Rachnal, Enemy of the Light. You have transgressed against the Balance of Forces for the last time. Your presence will no longer be tolerated. I am Magistra, Master Witch of the Light, and Protector of the Balance Between Worlds. As such, I hereby sentence you to death. In the name of my friends and defenders, my brothers and clan, and most respectfully in the name of Briduna and Khailan - your true conquerors this day - I hereby order this sentence be carried out." With that, the Witch nodded at Dawn. The teenager reached inside her shirt and removed the object hanging around her neck. The Horn of Bashivel glowed brightly as miniature rainbows shot from its surface, invading every corner of darkness with glittering colors. Dawn raised the horn to her lips without hesitation, and blew into it three times in quick succession.

A twirling ball of pure energy appeared above the hell-god, gradually expanding until it covered his entire length. They listened to his whimpers without comment while the light surrounded him. The beast was raised into the air, the energy spinning his form around and around dizzily until it attacked from the outside inward, consuming his essence inch by the inch. The light flared brightly as it met in the center, the force knocking the group to the ground. A second later, it was gone, all signs of Araknal with it.

The warriors looked around them, taking in their appearances for the first time since the battle began. Khai immediately set to work on Willow, his healing powers burning brightly around him as he was able to use them at full force for the first time since arriving in Sunnydale. The redhead soon began moving, the poison no match for Khai's abilities.

Xander's arm hung by his side, useless, the claw of a Rachni having nearly ripped it from his body. Anya sat near him clutching her side, blood running through her fingers from the large gash. Jake stood up, cuts and scratches covering every visible inch of him, a large grin spreading across his face. Though he had lost four more men, their deaths had been avenged. He clapped his hand on the backs of his remaining officers in congratulations, checking them for injuries.

"Relieve!" Maggie uttered, pointing at Xander and Anya who immediately felt the pain leaving them. "Khai will be over in a second," she promised them. "Fade!" she ordered, pointing at Jake and his men. Their minor injuries immediately disappeared. Finished for the time being, she turned to Giles. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around him, tears filling her eyes.

"What is it, dearest?" Giles asked tenderly, stroking her hair.

"Promise not to make fun of me?" she said into his shoulder. Feeling his nod, she lifted her head to look at him. "In all of the battles I've fought, this is the first time I haven't had to go on alone. I am so grateful for you, Rupert that all I want to do is bawl like a baby. There, now you're the only one who knows how truly sappy I am. If you tell anyone, I swear I'll get even."

"I love you too, Maggie," he said in response as he leaned forward to kiss her. Looking at her, he stopped himself." Uh, Maggie," he said as she looked at him in disappointment. "Not that you could ever look anything but beautiful to me, but are those really necessary?" he asked, pointing to the bruises and cuts on her face.

"Oh!" Maggie exclaimed, having completely forgotten about how she must look. Immediately her face returned to normal. "Better?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Much," he murmured, kissing her soundly.

Spike sat on the ground, Buffy firmly secured in his lap. They held each other tightly, no words able to convey what they were feeling. Tears streamed down their faces, mingling with each other's as they kissed with wild abandon, desperate to dispel every last shadow that had dared to step between them.

Khai quickly attended to Xander and Anya, his powers closing Anya's wound entirely. Xander's injury was more severe, but his tissues had already begun the process of healing. Khai promised him he would be back to normal the next day as he used Xander's outer shirt as a makeshift sling. Acknowledging their thanks with a nod, he returned to Willow.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, trying to read her face.

"Like I'll come back and torture anyone who tries to erect a statue in my honor," she joked, smiling into his eyes.

"I've never felt that helpless before," he admitted, his voice filled with emotion. "I was so scared I wouldn't get to you in time."

"I wasn't," Willow said firmly. "I knew you'd save me. It never even occurred to me you wouldn't - I just knew. You were meant for me, Khai. After all I've done, somehow I'm lucky enough to have you in my life. I love you," she said simply, pulling him close, hearing her words repeated back to her as their lips met.

  
Maggie broke away from Giles, a bright smile lighting her face."We did it!" she laughed ecstatically, hugging him. "WE DID IT!!!" she shouted triumphantly, spinning around to look at her companions. Her jubilance was infectious as the group let the magnitude of their accomplishment wash over them. They began to laugh and cheer, hug and cry as they congratulated each other.

Maggie picked Dawn up and joyfully spun her around, nearly squeezing the breath from her body. "You were magnificent! I'm so proud of you!" the Witch squealed in delight.

"Wow, am I glad I still have a head!" Dawn laughed in relief when the Witch finally set her down. "Thanks for casting that safety spell on it."

"You're welcome, child," Maggie said sincerely. "And thank you - we never could have succeeded without you."

"She's right, Niblet," Spike said, hugging her close as Maggie went to join Buffy and Willow. "You saved us all."

"You saved us all, Spike," Dawn corrected him. "I know what you did," she said, meaningfully. Spike grinned at her, mussing her hair.

"BROTHERS!" Maggie called, her voice echoing in the air around them. Her siblings turned to look at her, noticing they were all across the room from each other, at least sixty feet separating each of them. Realizing her intention, Spike and Khai grinned at her, their demon faces emerging as they bent forward and placed their hands on their knees. Mimicking their stance, the Witch grinned back at them. Without warning, the three let loose with the battle cry of their clan, each taking two steps and leaping into the air toward each other. As the three met in midair, three hands joined in the center, their bodies circling around until they landed lightly back on the ground. "Enkashnus Alia!" they shouted in unison, bowing low to each other. The two brothers then tackled Maggie, tickling her mercilessly until all three screamed in laughter.

"Kids!" Dawn exclaimed, shaking her head at the siblings. That was enough to send everybody else over the edge, their sounds of joy echoing across dimensions, causing some to grimace, and others to smile. In one dimension, a couple embraced, finally at peace.

"Let's head back to the house and really get this party started!" Maggie said after successfully extricating herself from her brothers. I have a Wapatui recipe you wouldn't believe!" she exclaimed, heading toward the cars.

"Uh, Maggie?" Buffy stopped her. The Witch turned around to see the group looking at her.

"Ya?" Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Did you forget about the little matter of a major clean-up?" Buffy asked, pointing behind her.

"What clean-up?" Maggie said impishly, walking away. The group turned and saw no signs that a battle to the death had just taken place.

"I am so starting to dig this family!" Xander commented. The rest shrugged and followed Maggie's lead.

Two hours later the party was in full swing, everyone buzzing from Maggie's concoction and leftover adrenalin.

"What was that thing the three of you said to each other after your aerial act?" Dawn asked curiously, looking at the siblings.

"Together in Light!" they responded in unison. "It's the motto of the Thangh Doh clan," Spike explained.

"Your clan!" Maggie and Khai reminded him.

"My clan," Spike corrected, his eyes lighting with warmth as he exchanged glances with his siblings.

"If you had any doubts before, brother, you surely cannot have them now. Not after what you did today," Khai said firmly.

"Khai?" Dawn asked. "Before Spike opened the hell-mouth, you looked - you were so sad when you were watching him. Why? You knew the plan - what bothered you so much?"

Khai looked at the young girl in surprise, not realizing he had been observed. His brother was looking at him curiously, as were the others.

"I felt the impact Araknal had on Spike when he was attempting to seduce him back to the Dark. He was reminded of all the things he had loved about his prior existence, tempted by the Dark Lord's promises. Then he saw a vision of Buffy, and all he felt was shame. When he approached the hell-mouth to continue with the plan, he was loathing himself, wishing he had never cursed our lives with his. That was why I was sad, Dawn," Khai explained, smiling at her. "Because my brother was wishing he had never been born. Instead of realizing he was our savior, he believed himself to be our curse. But I guess that's how heroes are, aren't they?" he stated, looking at Spike. "No one else could have done what you did today, brother - no one." Khai stated firmly. Spike accepted the compliment with a brief nod, moved by his brother's words.

"What exactly did that entail?" Xander asked, curious. "I'll admit I didn't have a clue what was going to happen after the thing with Khai failed. How'd you know what to do?"

"He didn't," Maggie said, seeing Spike lower his eyes at the question. "Tell them, Spike. They deserve to know," she said determinedly, knowing he was about to protest.

Spike glanced at the ceiling, unable to meet anyone's eyes. "I knew the game was up when Araknal sent his feelers at us, since everyone but Khai and Maggie would respond to them. They seek out even the remotest bit of Darkness, so there was no way to hide the truth from him. I decided to go with Plan B."

"I don't remember a Plan B," Anya said. "When did we come up with Plan B?"

"We didn't," Giles assured her. "But apparently Spike did."

"I had some ideas," Spike admitted, staring at his glass. "I knew that if we didn't succeed with the ruse, the only way to best Araknal was to beat him at his own game - take advantage of the lust for power that always accompanies the Dark. When he was tooling around inside me, I was reading him too. I had told Khai that we had to keep our hold on each other, no matter what. You probably guessed one of the reasons for doing that was so Khai could feed off the Dark within me in order to sustain his disguise. What you didn't know is that I was feeding off the Light in Khai and stockpiling it. I continued reading Araknal from a distance, and had a good idea of how he'd exact his revenge. So, when he found us out, I made my choice."

"It was a little more than that, though, wasn't it Spike?" Buffy asked softly, the tone in her voice causing him to meet her gaze.

"Yes," he acknowledged reluctantly. "I chose to go back to the Dark in order to save all of you from being hurt," he rushed out, once again avoiding their eyes.

"How so?" Giles asked, glancing at Maggie when Spike remained silent.

"Spike knew the darts Araknal threw would have continued to intensify within you. The more you resisted, the stronger they would take hold until eventually you would have been driven insane, turning on each other and us," The Witch explained, never taking her eyes off Spike. "He was going to sacrifice himself to buy us all some time."

"But, if you had joined Araknal, wouldn't you have been fighting us too?" Xander asked bluntly.

"No," Dawn said forcefully, causing the group to stare at her. "Spike told me before we left that if I saw him change without being connected to Araknal, I wasn't supposed to wait. I was supposed to blow the horn the second the connection was broken."

"What would that have done?" Willow asked, having a feeling she already knew.

"It would have killed Spike immediately, and crippled Araknal enough for us to get away," Buffy said, walking over to Spike and lifting his head. "That's it, isn't it?" she asked softly, searching his face.

"Yes," Spike agreed meeting her eyes.

"That was a hell of a chance you took, Spike," Buffy told him. "Thinking I'd pick up on your clue."

"I knew you'd get it," Spike said confidently. "And if you didn't, no worries."

"No worries except you'd be dead and we'd have a freed hell-god after us," she pointed out.

"Actually," Maggie clarified. "If Dawn had sounded the horn immediately after the transference was completed, it would have rid Araknal of his ability to drain our power. I would have been able to kill him."

"So the only drawback would have been Spike's death," Giles observed, looking at his uncle in amazement, realizing the lengths he had gone to in order to save them all. Buffy stared at Spike in wonder, hardly believing the risks he had taken.

"Okay, what clue did you give Buffy? And what was that light that shot out of the two of you and attacked Mr. Nasty?" Xander asked, wanting everything to be clear.

"After he kissed me, he whispered 'believe in me'. I didn't make the connection to my dream until he had turned. Then I remembered. My dream told me that even though it might look like Spike on the outside, I'd have to go inside to find the real him. That's what told me he had a plan. So I gave in and let him bite me," Buffy explained.

"Khai had told me his belief that the Slayer within Buffy was connected to me above and beyond her own feelings," Spike added. "I figured if the Light I had stockpiled from Khai could connect with the pure Slayer in Buffy, we could beat him. I knew he'd want to be present in me when I killed her," he said.

"How did you know that part?" Dawn asked. "That's the only thing I can't figure out."

Spike stared at Buffy, his eyes softening as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Because every part of me would have died inside the moment her life was gone. He couldn't have resisted being there at the moment of his ultimate victory."

"How did you know you wouldn't kill her?" Anya asked, fascinated.

"I hid the Light from Khai within the deepest part of me, keeping its power as contained as possible. Because I kept it separate, it wouldn't be affected by the transference like the rest was. I made sure that if the Slayer couldn't reach me, then that Light would make one last surge against the invading Dark. Buffy would have been released, and Araknal would have withdrawn, thus allowing Dawn to sound the horn," Spike finished, lowering his head to stare at his feet.

Silence descended in the room as everything that had occurred became clear. They stared at Spike in awe, realizing everything he had done to keep them safe.

"My friends," Maggie said. "Now you know what a true Guardian is," she observed, the deep meaning of her words betraying the lightness of her tone.

"Here, here!" Giles said proudly as he gathered Spike in a bear hug. The others quickly followed suit, giving him a quick hug or a peck on the cheek in thanks, Xander doing both, much to the dismay of both himself and Spike. The group busted out laughing, raising their glasses in toast.

"Say something, Spike," Buffy encouraged, kissing him deeply.

Spike looked at the people surrounding him, overwhelmed by the joy he felt in his heart. He raised his glass to join theirs.

"It's good to be home!" he toasted simply, and drained his glass of every last drop.

  
THE END


End file.
